A Era dos Marotos
by FeBlack
Summary: Uma Era cheia de paixões, aventuras, traições e muitas risadas. Uma Era em que um grande mistério paira no ar. Uma Era que marcou Hogwarts para sempre. Bemvindo A Era dos Marotos.
1. Trailer e Personagens

**A Era dos Marotos**

Resumo: Unidos, ele faziam da sua amizade um laço infinito. Um grupo julgava-se inseparável para sempre, por mais que o "para sempre" não exista. E enquanto muitas risadas, aventuras, beijos e namoros acontecem entre eles no aconchegante e seguro castelo de Hogwarts, a guerra começa a dar indícios de vir à tona lá fora. Quando eles enfim conseguem conquistar definitivamente o coração das pessoas que amam, tudo é posto a prova, e esses sete adolescentes terão de lutar para permanecerem unidos, e com suas paixões o mais próximo possível, é claro.

Bem-vindos A Era dos Marotos, uma história em que o amor verdadeiro vai muito além de simples beijos e declarações.

_Essa fic possui um vídeo-trailer (além de uma capa), mas como o fanfiction não permite links, vejam lá no meu profile que tem! Sugiro que liguem as caixas de som e esperem o vídeo carregar completamente para depois ver tudo de uma vez, se não pode ficar parando!_

**

* * *

**

**Trailer**

**Uma Era em que um mistério paira no ar...**

_- Há um assassino nessa escola e nós temos que descobrir quem é. – anunciou, a firmeza estampada em sua voz.__  
__- Concordo com ele, isso não pode ficar assim! Hogwarts é como uma casa para nós... – concordou, levantando-se em um salto._

**Uma Era repleta de aventuras e emoções à flor da pele... **

_- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ MENTIU PARA MIM! – vociferou, as lágrimas inundando o seu rosto avermelhado de raiva.__  
__- Por favor, me deixa explicar. Eu menti por te amar. – disse, sentindo tudo despedaçar dentro dele._

**Uma Era marcada por paixões e traições. **

_Seus olhares se cruzaram, no que os dois sorriram. O maroto colocou a mão na cintura dela, deixando seus corpos colados. Aquele perfume forte e delicioso espalhou-se por pelo garoto, deixando-o inebriado. Ele sentia que não resistiria mais, nem um segundo se quer._

**Quando sete adolescentes descobrem que só o amor pode mover montanhas... **

_- Sabe o que vejo, quando olho no fundo dos seus olhos? – perguntou, segurando delicadamente a mão da menina.__  
__- O quê? – disse, receando a resposta.__  
__- Tudo o que eu sempre quis. – falou, um sorriso doce formando-se em seu rosto perfeito._

**Percebem também que às vezes é muito difícil lidar com ele. **

_- Eu matei por amor. Matei e mataria quantas vezes fosse necessário._

**Quando o mundo vira de cabeça para baixo... **

_- Você... Por Merlin! – exclamou, visivelmente chocada. – Não posso acreditar em uma coisa dessas...__  
__- Acalma-se, por favor! É importante que _ninguém_ descubra sobre isso._

**Eles percebem que, juntos, podem mudar o rumo da história... **

_- Eu não fazia idéia desse poder... – falou, repassando mentalmente a informação pela centésima vez.__  
__- Eu confesso que desconhecia a sua dimensão._

**Mas não tinham noção de que seriam uma Era jamais esquecida. **

_- Não sei o que acontecerá daqui para frente, só sei que devemos fazer tudo o que pudermos para que o que aconteça seja aquilo que nós sonhamos. – falou Tiago decidido._

**Uma Era que mudou definitivamente a história do mundo bruxo. **

_- Esses jovens foram essenciais para o fim desta batalha. – disse, abrindo um sorriso bondoso. – Se estamos aqui, neste momento, posso garantir-lhes que foi em grande parte, graças a eles.__  
__- Podemos ter ganhado a batalha, mais ainda falta a guerra. – murmurou, mais para ele próprio do que para os amigos ao seu lado._

**Uma Era que marcou Hogwarts para sempre. **

_- Inseparáveis? – ele perguntou, esticando o braço a sua frente.__  
__- Para sempre. – responderam os outros três em uníssono, colocando as mãos sobre a do amigo._

**Bem-vindos**

**A ERA DOS MAROTOS**

**

* * *

**

**Descrição dos Personagens**

****

**Tiago Potter**

Dono de um corpo muito bem definido, lindos olhos castanho-esverdeados e um sorriso encantador, Tiago era um dos garotos mais desejados de Hogwarts. Moreno, com seus cabelos despenteados sempre caindo com muito charme, o maroto estava na maior parte do tempo de bom humor.  
Ele era muito inteligente e causava inveja a qualquer um que entendesse um pouco de Quadribol quando subia em sua vassoura, tornando-se por isso o capitão do time da Grifinória.  
Tiago levava ao delírio a maior parte da população feminina de Hogwarts, mas justo a que ele queria, não lhe dava bola: Lílian Evans, a ruivinha mais linda que ele já conhecera. Desde o 5º ano o maroto chamava Lílian para sair com ele, mas a ruiva além de nunca aceitar, ainda o tratava mal.

**Sirius Black**

O maroto possuía um belo par de olhos azul-acinzentados e um olhar profundo e intimidante. Seus cabelos, muito lisos e negros, caíam displicentes sobre seus olhos e, combinando com o seu sorriso irresistível, davam a Sirius um rosto perfeito. Possuindo também um belo corpo graças ao Quadribol, o maroto levava as meninas à loucura.  
Para o delírio ainda maior delas, Sirius tinha plena consciência da sua incrível beleza e do seu charme indescritível, e sabia usá-los muito bem.  
Mas após anos saindo com todas e afirmando que nunca seria "encoleirado", o coração de Sirius Black começou a acelerar por uma garota. Uma garota que, na opinião dele, era especial: Ashley Carter.

**Remo Lupin**

Sem a menor dúvida, o mais sensato e responsável dos marotos. Não podemos dizer que Remo era tão bonito quanto Tiago e Sirius, mas ele com certeza não era de se jogar fora. O maroto possuía um corpo normal e uma estatura típica para garotos da sua idade. Tinha o cabelo liso e castanho-claro, combinando perfeitamente com seus olhos cor-de-mel.  
Remo era muito estudioso e responsável, ganhando por isso o cargo de monitor e, mais tarde, monitor-chefe – para o profundo desgosto de Tiago e Sirius.  
O maroto possuía um olhar doce, mas ao mesmo tempo fechado, e uma de suas principais características era a timidez. Timidez essa que o impedia de se declarar a menina que há muito tempo o fazia corar só com o olhar: Melissa Bones.

**Pedro Pettigrew**

Era o que menos se destacava entre aquele grupo de amigos, mas não deixava de fazer parte dele. Pedro possuía cabelos e olhos castanho-escuros, era um pouco baixo, e não era exatamente o que podemos chamar de "pessoa em forma". O maroto vivia acima do peso, e um de seus hobbies favoritos era comer. Mas não era apenas isso que ele fazia, o garoto tinha lá as suas idéias às vezes, e colaborava em alguns assuntos e planos.  
Sempre seguidor dos marotos, Pedro concordava quase sempre com os seus fiéis e inseparáveis amigos, e demonstrava desde cedo certa insegurança e personalidade fraca.

**Lílian Evans**

Uma ruivinha simplesmente encantadora, Lílian atraía olhares da escola inteira pela sua beleza e determinação.  
Ela tinha os cabelos incrivelmente ruivos e brilhosos contrastando com seus belos e profundos olhos verde-esmeralda e um rosto fino e delicado. Apesar de não praticar nenhum esporte, ela se alimentava muito bem e por isso possuía um belo corpo.  
Lily era uma garota única: corajosa e leal, além de ser muito responsável. A ruiva era muito madura, mas também tinha seus momentos de descontração e brincadeira.  
Ela se irritava com várias coisas, como tirar notas baixas e ver sonserinos azarando os alunos mais novos, porém o que mais a tirava da calma tinha nome e sobrenome: Tiago Potter. Mas com o tempo o maroto passou a tirá-la do sério não só pelas coisas que aprontava, mas também por seu belo sorriso.

**Ashley Carter**

Sendo muito bonita e extrovertida, Ash era uma das garotas mais populares e admiradas de Hogwarts.  
A menina possuía olhos encantadoramente azuis, acompanhados por um lindo sorriso maroto. Seu cabelo, comprido e levemente ondulado, completava a beleza inconfundível de seu rosto. Dona de um olhar corajoso e sedutor e um corpo escultural devido a sua merecida posição de atacante no time de Quadribol, Ashley era desejada pela grande maioria dos garotos daquela escola.  
A morena era sem dúvida muito determinada, mais atrás da máscara que ela sustentava de ser forte, havia uma menina sensível e às vezes até insegura. E, diga-se de passagem, a insegurança de Ash acentuava-se ainda mais quando se tratava de um certo maroto: Sirius Black. O moreno foi conquistando-a aos poucos com seu charme, sarcasmo e coragem irresistíveis, mas ela tinha muito medo de se entregar, além de esconder um perturbador mistério que a não deixava em paz.

**Melissa Bones**

Totalmente meiguinha e centrada, ela despertava o interesse dos garotos que queriam relacionamento sério. Com os olhos verde-água, um cabelo loiro perfeitamente liso e os lábios grossos e rosados, Mel parecia ter o rosto desenhado a mão.  
Ela era uma menina muito calma e feliz, estava sempre de bem com a vida e tratava todos com o devido respeito e carinho. Mel era também uma excelente amiga e estava sempre disposta a ajudar os outros. A loura era conhecida por sua alegria contagiante, e seu jeito um pouco "maluquinho" e avoado de ser. Com relação a garotos, ela era um pouco fechada. Quando o garoto em questão então era Remo Lupin, a menina era tomada por uma vergonha inexplicável e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia demonstrar os seus sentimentos por ele.


	2. A Estrada

**Capítulo 1 – A Estrada - a caminho de Hogwarts**

"**_O caminho do bruxo é a nuvem, o da nuvem é o espaço, _****_  
_****_O da luz é o túnel, o caminho da fera é o laço._****_  
_****_E você ainda me pergunta aonde eu quero chegar,_****_  
_**_**Se há tantos caminhos na vida.**"__  
__(Raul Seixas)_

Tiago abriu os olhos lentamente e fitou o teto de seu quarto por uns instantes, até que resolveu levantar-se de sua cama e ir comer alguma coisa.  
Enquanto descia as escadas de sua bela mansão, olhou um relógio bruxo pendurado na parede e espantou-se com a hora que acordara. Logo depois ele entendeu o motivo: Hogwarts.

A mesma ansiedade que o maroto sentia todos os anos quando a data do regresso a sua escola se aproximava o invadia quase por completo.

Com esses pensamentos, Tiago atravessou a sala e entrou na cozinha, cumprimentando sua mãe e sentando-se para tomar café.

- Bom dia, filho. – falou o Sr. Potter, que acabara de chegar no aposento.

Tiago observou-o cumprimentar também sua mãe e dar um rápido beijo nela. Ao ver o carinho com que eles se tratavam, não pôde evitar pensar em uma bela ruiva, que provavelmente também deveria já estar acordada: Lílian Evans.

Tiago mal podia esperar a hora de enfim rever a menina que habitou boa parte de seus sonhos e pensamentos naquelas férias, de rever aqueles olhos incrivelmente brilhantes, de admirá-la respondendo todas as perguntas feitas pelos professores nas aulas.

--------

Lílian acordou com o barulho do despertador que ela programara para tocar bem cedo, com medo de perder a hora.

Ao abrir os olhos, ficou rolando de um lado para o outro em sua cama, com preguiça de levantar. Então, Lílian lembrou do motivo pelo qual programara o despertador: era o dia de enfim retornar a Hogwarts. Isso significava também livrar-se de sua insuportável irmã, rever seus amigos e aprender coisas novas.

Movida por esses agradáveis pensamentos, Lílian rapidamente levantou e resolveu tomar um banho. Ligou o chuveiro, deixando a água morna escorrer pelo seu corpo. Não demorou muito e a ruiva lembrou de uma pessoa nada agradável, pelo menos para ela: Tiago Potter.

A idéia de ter que voltar a aturá-lo diariamente a desanimou um pouco, mas a menina logo balançou levemente a cabeça, como que para espantar aqueles pensamentos.

Ao terminar seu banho, Lílian vestiu uma bela saia verde e uma blusa branca e saiu de seu quarto. Foi descendo as escadas que levavam ao primeiro andar, passando levemente a mão pelas paredes. Apesar de adorar ir para Hogwarts, sempre sentia uma ponta de saudade da família e de sua casa, seu canto.

- Bom dia, querida. – cumprimentou docemente a Sra. Evans, assim que Lily adentrou a cozinha.

- Bom dia! – exclamou a garota, de bom humor.

Muitos gostavam de falar que Lílian era uma menina nervosa e mal humorada, quando na verdade ela era exatamente o oposto. Às vezes era um pouco grossa, realmente, mas quase nunca sem motivo. Lily era o tipo de garota firme, que não admitia injustiça e detestava quando mexiam com as pessoas que ela gostava. E muitas vezes, por tomar a frente das situações e expor de maneira muito objetiva as suas opiniões, era rotulada como estressada. Mas quem a conhecia de verdade, sabia o quanto ela era doce e alegre – o que era um privilégio para poucos, já que a ruiva nunca foi de se importar muito com o que os outros pensavam dela.

- Filha, eu gostaria de alertá-la sobre uma coisa antes de você ir para a sua escola. – falou a Sra. Evans, parecendo um pouco aflita.

- Pode falar, mãe. – disse Lily, enquanto abria a geladeira para pegar um suco.

- Você sabe que seu pai e eu assinamos aquele jornal bruxo, o Profeta Diário, para tentarmos nos situar melhor no seu mundo. – ela continuou, colocando uma tigela de bolachas em cima da mesa da cozinha.

- Nem me lembre de ter que agüentar essas corujas malucas entrando pela janela todo dia! – gritou Petúnia da sala de estar.

- Eu andei lendo que mortes e desaparecimentos estranhos estão acontecendo. – continuou a Sra. Evans, ignorando o comentário inconveniente da irmã de Lílian. – Gostaria que você tomasse muito cuidado enquanto não resolvem essas coisas, está bem?

- Tudo bem, mãe. – falou a menina, após dar um gole em seu suco de abóbora.

- Termine o seu café com calma que o seu pai a levará até a estação de King's Cross. – terminou ela, ajeitando alguns fios rebeldes do cabelo de sua filha e sumindo pela porta da cozinha.

Após terminar de comer suas bolachas, Lílian deu uma revisada geral em seu quarto para ter certeza de que não havia esquecido nada. Antes de fechar a porta, deu uma última olhada em suas coisas, abrindo um sorriso enviesado e respirando fundo. "_E lá vou eu para mais um ano letivo._" – pensou a ruiva, ansiosa para encontrar seus amigos. Ela desceu rapidamente para o primeiro andar, com o seu costumeiro medo de se atrasar, e foi com sua mala até o carro, onde seu pai já a esperava.

- Filha, por que não me chamou para te ajudar a carregar isso? – perguntou o Sr. Evans, pegando a mala das mãos de Lílian e colocando-a no banco traseiro do carro.

- Tudo bem, pai, ela não está muito pesada. – disse a menina, gentilmente, enquanto se sentava no banco da carona.

O caminho foi tranqüilo, a não ser pelo nervosismo de Lílian, que inevitavelmente aumentava a cada instante em que ela se aproximava mais da estação.

_**Você não sabe o quanto eu caminhei  
Pra chegar até aqui  
Percorri milhas e milhas antes de dormir  
Eu não cochilei  
Os mais belos montes escalei  
Nas noites escuras de frio chorei**_

Chegando lá, ela despediu-se do pai, beijando-lhe levemente a bochecha, e atravessou a plataforma nove e meia.

Um pouco mais a sua frente estava parada uma grande locomotiva vermelha, cuja fumaça se dispersava sobre as cabeças das pessoas que conversavam.

Os primeiros vagões já pareciam estar lotados, uns com estudantes debruçados às janelas conversando com familiares e amigos, outros discutindo por lugares naquele imenso trem.

Lílian respirou fundo e foi passando por aquela enorme aglomeração de bruxos, até avistar uma bela morena conversando animadamente com uma loira.

- Ash! Mel! – exclamou, indo abraçá-las.

- Lily, que saudade! – disse a morena, retribuindo o forte abraço da amiga.

Finalmente, depois de algumas semanas apenas se correspondendo por cartas, as três amigas puderam se reencontrar. Elas não moravam muito próximas umas das outras, o que dificultava muito para se encontrarem, mas depois da experiência de nem terem a oportunidade de se ver nessas férias, elas prometeram que o próximo ano não seria assim novamente.

Depois de conversarem um pouco, Melissa sugeriu que entrassem no trem para procurar cabines vazias, antes que elas acabassem. – o que, aliás, foi uma exceção nas atitudes de Mel. Ela não era uma menina muito preocupada com as situações, tinha um jeito um pouco mais avoado, e até meio "maluquinho", as outras meninas se arriscavam a achar.

Ashley e Lily assentiram e, junto com Mel, pegaram seus malões, entraram no trem e foram caminhando pelo longo corredor à procura de uma cabine.

_**A vida ensina e o tempo traz o tom  
Para nascer uma canção  
Com a fé o dia-a-dia  
Encontro a solução**_

Quando já estavam lá pelo meio do trem, perceberam algumas garotas espiando por cima de seus ombros e cochichando com as amigas.

- Evans, até que enfim te encontrei! – as três ouviram uma conhecia voz exclamar atrás delas.

- Olá, Potter. – disse Lílian, revirando os olhos.

Ah, Tiago Potter. Sem dúvida, um garoto de personalidade, e que marcava presença por onde passava. Era incrível o modo como todos os olhares voltavam-se para ele por onde o maroto passava, e mais incrível ainda era a capacidade que ele possuía de tirar Lílian do sério, mesmo com sua simples presença.

- Tenho um ótimo convite para as senhoritas: Sirius, Remo e Pedro já arranjaram uma cabine, que tal se juntarem a nós? – perguntou Tiago, sorrindo.

Só para "variar" um pouco, lá estavam os marotos juntos novamente. Todo ano era a mesma tradição, os quatro garotos indiscutivelmente mais populares de Hogwarts dividiam a mesma cabine, colocando as novidades em dia e, de quebra, aprontando alguma para começar o ano letivo com o pé direito.

Ashley e Melissa assentiram, mas Lílian não aparentou gostar muito da idéia. Não pelos marotos, é claro. Ela gostava deles, de verdade, mas sempre espalhara aos sete ventos o quanto Tiago a irritava.

- Vamos, Lily! Nós já olhamos boa parte do trem e ainda não encontramos nenhuma cabine disponível! – disse Mel, animada.

A verdade era que, no fundo, todos adoravam a companhia um do outro. Os marotos tornaram-se amigos inseparáveis logo no primeiro ano, assim como as meninas, até porque terem que dividir o mesmo quarto no dormitório ajudou muito. Mas os sete só começaram a andar juntos mesmo a partir do quinto ano – época em que Tiago colocou na cabeça que sairia com Lílian, e não tirou mais –, mas ainda assim a amizade entre todos era sincera e intensa, como se eles se conhecessem desde a maternidade.

- Vão indo na frente, daqui a pouco encontro vocês. – falou Ash, jogando um beijo no ar e continuando a caminhar pelo trem.

Lílian detestava quando a amiga fazia isso com ela: a deixava em uma situação que ela classificava como "roubada". E o pior é que a garota vivia fazendo isso, saía de fininho para que Lily ficasse sem saída.

A ruiva acabou cedendo e os três foram ao encontro dos outros marotos.

- Olá! – exclamou Mel, ao entrar na cabine.

- Oi, Mel, Lily! Pelo visto o Tiago conseguiu convencê-las a vir para cá. – comentou Sirius, sorrindo e levantando-se para cumprimentá-las.

- Saiba que eu só vim por causa de vocês. Estava com saudades, Sirius! – falou Lílian, abraçando o amigo.

- Ainda acho muito estranha a amizade desses dois... – murmurou Tiago para Remo, no que o maroto riu.

- Eu também, Lily. Como foram as férias? – Sirius perguntou, voltando a se sentar.

- Meio monótonas, mas boas. – ela disse, um pouco desanimada. – E as suas?

- Insuportáveis... Não via a hora de ir embora daquela casa. – ele resmungou, passando os olhos pela cabine e notando a falta de alguém. – Ei, onde está a Ashley?

- Acho que foi encontrar o Johnny. – respondeu Lily, distraída.

- Eles ainda estão namorando? – perguntou o garoto, procurando parecer o mais displicente possível.

- Estão. Inclusive, se não me engano, completam hoje seis meses juntos. – explicou ela, abrindo um sorriso maroto pelo súbito interesse do amigo por aquele assunto.

Sirius simplesmente deu de ombros e começou a analisar a paisagem da janela, que mudava praticamente a todo o momento. Os seis ficaram um tempo em silêncio, o que era raro, até que Tiago resolveu puxar um assunto.

- E pensar que essa é a sexta vez que estamos nesse trem indo para Hogwarts... – falou ele, pensativo.

- E pensar que há um ano você tenta sair com a Lily, e é sempre mal sucedido. – Sirius disse, rindo, no que Lílian sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável.

A menina desligou-se por uns instantes da conversa dos amigos, e pôs-se a reparar a cabine. Ela era de um certo modo, ampla; finas cortinas vermelho-sangue estavam amarradas de cada lado da janela, confortáveis acentos eram espalhados pela cabine, enquanto esta levava uma cor próxima à ferrugem, com detalhes em preto.

_**Quando bate a saudade  
Eu vou pro mar  
Fecho os meus olhos  
E sinto você chegar**_

- Perdi muita coisa! – perguntou Ashley, que acabara de chegar, despertando Lily de seus pensamentos.

- Só a parte em que o Sirius se interessou em saber se você ainda está comprometida. – falou Tiago, para vingar-se do amigo.

- Ah Tiago, eu sempre soube que o Sirius se arrepende amargamente pelo Johnny ter me pedido em namoro antes dele. – disse Ash, divertida.

- E eu sempre soube que você se arrepende amargamente por ter aceitado namorar o _Johnny_ e ter perdido a chance de ficar comigo. – rebateu Sirius, com seu típico jeito galanteador.

Sirius Black e suas tradicionais piadinhas – ele realmente não perdia uma. O maroto era do tipo que só precisava de um bom papo e _daquele_ sorriso para conquistar a garota que quisesse. Se bem que, às vezes nem isso era preciso, muitas meninas já se jogavam aos seus pés. E como ele adorava aquilo, por Merlin! Sirius era o exemplo perfeito de uma pessoa que sabia – e adorava – aproveitar o máximo que a vida lhe oferecia, ele passava cada momento como se fosse o último.

Ashley apenas riu de seu comentário e sentou-se perto dele.

- Estava com saudades, seu malinha! – disse, abraçando-o levemente, no que ele abriu um sorriso maroto e a abraçou também.

A relação daqueles dois era um tanto...conturbada. Os dois eram amigos, e se gostavam muito, mas o resto do grupo sempre apostava que existisse algo a mais naquela amizade. Porém, depois que Ashley começou a namorar, eles resolveram deixar – momentaneamente – essas especulações de lado.

Após uma leva de conversas sobre os assuntos mais mirabolantes, Pedro resolveu ir à procura da mulher que vendia doces pelo trem, enquanto Lílian foi falar com uma amiga da Lufa-Lufa e os outros acabaram adormecendo, ficando assim apenas Melissa acordada na cabine.

A menina sentou próxima a janela e pôs-se a admirar a paisagem, que mudava a todo o momento, como num lampejo. Mel ficou um pouco pensativa e suposições sobre como seria esse ano em Hogwarts invadiram sua mente, até que, lentamente, a garota adormeceu.

_**Ver você dormindo e sorrindo  
É tudo que eu quero pra mim  
Tudo que eu quero pra mim**_

Pedro adentrou a cabine, quase caindo com diversos tipos de feijõezinhos e milhares de sapos de chocolate. Ao bater a porta, por ser estabanado, acabou fazendo um barulho excessivo e acordando os que ainda dormiam na cabine.

Aos poucos, todos foram se levantando e indo vestir o uniforme, quando uma voz ecoou pelo trem:

- Chegaremos em Hogwarts no máximo em dez minutos. Deixem suas bagagens no trem, mas tarde serão levadas para seus respectivos dormitórios.

O grupo foi saindo da cabine e misturando-se ao aglomerado de alunos que esperavam ansiosos nos corredores.

O trem foi diminuindo aos poucos, até que parou. Um a um, os marotos e a meninas foram saltando do trem e caminhando em direção às carruagens.

Ashley conversava animadamente com Remo e Tiago, até que se sentiu um pouco incomodada ao avistar os estranhos animais, que lembravam vagamente cavalos alados muito feios com uma estranha "pitada" reptiliana, junto às carruagens.

- Está tudo bem, Ash? – perguntou Tiago, ao notar que a amiga empalidecera levemente.

- 'Tá, sim. – ela disse, desviando o olhar para não encará-lo.

Ashley já havia se conformado com o fato de apenas ela, de seus amigos, ser capaz de ver aqueles estranhos animais, – apesar de não saber o porquê. – mas ainda assim não gostava muito de vê-los.  
Ela era uma garota muito fechada em certos assuntos pessoais, mas nada que a impedisse de estar sempre de bom humor. Ashley era muito espontânea, com um jeito totalmente impulsivo, e sem medir muito bem as conseqüências de seus atos. Mas ela não ligava para nada disso, e nunca ligou. O que ela realmente gostava era de se divertir, e viver a vida intensamente.

Depois de todos se acomodarem, as carruagens começaram a andar, percorrendo a estrada e cruzando os portões de entrada dos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Ao chegarem próximos a escadaria de pedra do enorme castelo, que agora destacava-se recortado contra o céu escuro, os alunos foram descendo e dirigindo-se as portas de carvalho que o abriam.

Aos poucos, todos foram adentrando o saguão e indo em direção ao Salão Principal, cujas velas flutuavam acesas por toda sua extensão e um céu estrelado imitava com perfeição o do lado de fora.

Uma gostosa sensação de alegria invadiu a todos. Eles admiravam cada canto e objeto do Salão daquele belo castelo como se não estivessem ali há séculos.  
Os marotos puxaram as meninas e foram logo garantir seus lugares na mesa da Grifinória.

Depois de todos os alunos e professores devidamente acomodados, a professora McGonagall pegou a lista com os nomes dos alunos do primeiro ano e foi chamando um a um, após a tradicional canção do chapéu seletor.

- Abbott, Hillary!

A pequena menina, com o nervosismo estampado no rosto, sentou no banquinho indicado pela professora de Transfiguração e colocou o chapéu seletor.

- Coragem, ousadia... sem dúvida, GRIFINÓRIA! – anunciou o chapéu.

A Casa para que a menina fora escolhida explodiu em aplausos, com a exceção de um aluno, que resolveu assobiar, deixando a menina muito envergonhada.

- Sirius! – reprimiu Lílian, no que o garoto simplesmente riu.

- Baker, Craig! – continuou a professora.

- Justo, leal e paciente... LUFA-LUFA!

- Carlton, Angelina!

- SONSERINA!

Depois de todos os primeiranistas devidamente selecionados, Dumbledore levantou e, por trás daqueles oclinhos de meia lua, falou brevemente.

- Muito boa noite a todos! – exclamou, sorrindo. – Gostaria de dar as boas-vindas a vocês e desejar que saboreiem o nosso, modéstia a parte, maravilhoso banquete! Depois voltamos a conversar e dou os costumeiros avisos de começo de ano.

Passado o maravilhoso e esperado ritual do primeiro jantar do ano letivo e do amistoso discurso de Dumbledore, todos foram liberados para seus respectivos salões comunais.

- Como eu adoro sentir o cheiro desse salão! – exclamou Sirius, largando-se na poltrona mais próxima.

- Pessoal, vocês andaram lendo o Profeta Diário nessas férias? – perguntou Remo, sentando-se em um sofá próximo aos amigos.

- Eu não, por quê? – perguntou Melissa, inclinando-se para frente e ficando ligeiramente interessada.

- Li várias reportagens sobre mortes e desaparecimentos muito estranhos. Nenhum caso foi resolvido ainda, mas acho que suspeitam de um tal de Riddle.

A simples menção daquele nome fez com que o estômago de Ashley revira-se, mas a morena resolveu tentar disfarçar.

- A minha mãe comentou sobre isso hoje de manhã comigo, você sabe de mais alguma coisa? – disse Lílian, interessando-se também pelo assunto.

- Se não me engano, suspeitam que esse Riddle esteja tendo ajuda de alguns bruxos chegados às Artes das Trevas, mas ainda não tem absolutamente nada confirmado. – Remo explicou, recostando-se no sofá, parecendo cansado.

Aquele era o maroto mais responsável e centrado dos quatro, é verdade, mas não ficava atrás quando o assunto era diversão ou alegria. Mais ligado a livros e estudos, acabou ganhando o título de "certinho" pelos amigos, e somado a sua enorme timidez, fazia de Remo o maroto mais... _diferente_. Mas ele não se incomodava com isso, muito pelo contrário, e inclusive adorava o seu cargo de monitor da Grifinória, mesmo com seus amigos tentando "avacalhar".

- Deve ser um bando de maluco que não tem o que fazer da vida, daqui a pouco o Ministério prende. – comentou Sirius, dando de ombros.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza assim. – falou Ashley, logo percebendo que não deveria ter dito aquilo.

- Por quê? – o maroto perguntou, ajeitando-se na poltrona para ouvir melhor a resposta.

- Não sei, vai ver é algo mais sério do que você está supondo. – disfarçou ela.

- Vamos mudar de assunto, isso é muito para baixo! – sugeriu Mel, tentando quebrar o clima.

- Para mim já deu por hoje, vou dormir. – Ash comentou, levantando-se e forçando um bocejo.

A garota despediu-se de todos e sumiu rapidamente pelas escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino.

- O que deu na Ashley? – perguntou Sirius, sem entender a atitude da amiga.

- Deixa ela, Sirius. Deve estar apenas com sono.

_**Together...  
Together...  
Meu caminho só meu pai pode mudar  
Meu caminho só meu pai**_

_- Cidade Negra_  
---------------------------------------------

**N/A: Hey! Meio chato e monótono, mas aí está o primeiro capítulo da fic! ******

**Gostaria de esclarecer alguns pontos dessa fic:******

**- O sexto ano será voltado para os "encontros e desencontros" amorosos deles, enquanto o sétimo será mais sério, com o Voldemort, entre outras coisas que vocês verão mais para frente!****  
****- A freqüência de atualização desta fic será basicamente de uma semana, uma semana e meia. ****  
****- Sim, a Lily e o Sirius SÃO amigos. Primeiro porque eu queria mudar um pouquinho, para sair daquela mesmice de fics dos marotos, segundo porque já que o Sirius é padrinho do filho da Lily, não só do filho do Tiago, achei que ficaria legal ele ser bastante amigo dela também.****  
****- Sim, a Ashley TEM namorado, mas é temporário. O Johnny está aí só para ajudar no desenrolar da história.****  
- Há um vídeo-trailer e uma capa para essa fic, mas como esse site não permite link nos capítulos das fics, vejam o profile aqui no site e peguem os links!  
**

**Pronto, acho que acabou! Essa n/a ficou meio-totalmente gigante, é que me empolguei aqui, não reparem!****  
****Bom, o segundo capítulo já está em andamento, adianto até o nome dele: _Maldições Imperdoáveis_. Portanto, façam essa autora feliz e comentem, que eu posto o próximo capítulo!**

**Milhões de beijos,****  
****Fê Black ;)**


	3. Maldições Imperdoáveis

**Capítulo 2 – Maldições Imperdoáveis**

**_"Que destino ou maldição,_****_  
_****_Manda em nós, meu coração?"_**_  
__(Amália Rodrigues)_

Depois de quase arrastados de suas camas por Remo, os marotos desciam as escadas do dormitório masculino com o sono estampado claramente em seus rostos.

Ao chegarem no Salão Comunal, encontraram três belas garotas indo em direção ao buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda e conversando animadas.

O olhar de Tiago iluminou-se rapidamente ao pousar os olhos em uma certa ruiva, que agora gesticulava freneticamente com as mãos, provocando risadas nas outras duas meninas que a acompanhavam. O maroto logo passou a mão pelos cabelos, abriu um belo sorriso e foi ao encontro delas.

- Bom dia, meninas!

- Bom dia! – exclamaram, sorridentes.

- Podemos acompanhá-las até a mesa da Grifinória? – falou Sirius, aproximando-se e abrindo seu costumeiro sorriso.

- Claro que podem, Sirius. – disse Ashley, quase rindo da situação. – É só você tirar a mão da minha cintura, porque acho que o meu namorado não vai gostar muito disso.

- Ele não se garante? – perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Ah, você é sempre uma grande ameaça. – disse Ash com ironia, revirando os olhos e afastando Sirius levemente.

O maroto, rindo, observou-a atravessar a passagem que levava aos corredores do castelo.

- Vem, Almofadinhas! – chamou Remo, ao perceber que Sirius continuava achando graça da situação e não percebera que todos já haviam se afastado.

Pouco tempo depois, o grupo de sextanistas já chegava ao Salão Principal, e se encaminhava para os costumeiros lugares que ocupavam na mesa da Grifinória.

Não tardou muito e um número considerável de corujas adentrava o Salão. Uma delas passou perto da cabeça de Remo, largando um jornal em cima dele e sumindo novamente, após receber o dinheiro pelo Profeta Diário.

Ashley esperou-o passar o olho pelo jornal, para depois perguntar tentando fazer sua voz sair o mais displicente possível.

- Alguma notícia interessante?

- Não muitas. – respondeu Remo, um pouco desligado.

- Não fala nada mais sobre aquele Riddle? – perguntou Lílian, colocando levemente os cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiando a cabeça em suas mãos.

Remo balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, indicando que não havia nenhuma nova informação.

- Nunca te falaram que é falta de educação apoiar os cotovelos sobre a mesa? – perguntou Tiago, apontando o lugar em que os braços de Lílian tocavam a mesa e fingindo certa indignação.

- Nunca te falaram o quanto você é inconveniente? – ela disse, revirando os olhos.

Todos comeram mais um pouco, até o horário da primeira aula do dia chegar.

Melissa pegou seus livros, enquanto levantava da mesa. Sem prestar muita atenção a sua volta, acabou por esbarrar em alguém, fazendo-o cambalear para o lado.

- Er, me desculpe... – disse, corando levemente e encarando o garoto em que ela esbarrara.

- Tudo bem. – falou Remo, sorrindo. – Quer que eu leve para você? – perguntou, apontando com a cabeça os livros nos braços da menina.

- Obrigada. – respondeu Mel, passando os livros para o maroto e sorrindo também.

Os dois engataram uma conversa animada até o local da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, primeira aula do ano letivo.

- Essa é uma das aulas que eu mais gosto. – disse Tiago entrando na sala, que agora possuía um aspecto um pouco sombrio.

As mesas já estavam devidamente arrumadas e formando um grande círculo.

À medida que os alunos entravam e viam a nova arrumação as sala, o clima de curiosidade aumentava.

- Sobre o que será que o novo professor falará hoje? – perguntou Ash para os amigos, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar.

- Sobre as Maldições Imperdoáveis. – disse o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que ouvira o que a jovem falara.

Ashley rapidamente empalideceu.

Observando o olhar espantado da menina, o professor foi para o meio do círculo formado e, olhando diretamente para Ash, perguntou:

- Você já ouviu falar?

- Já. – respondeu ela, tentando ser o mais displicente e evasiva possível.

- Bom, antes de dar início a aula, gostaria de me apresentar: Professor Avery, Defesa Contar as Artes das Trevas, bom dia para vocês. – falou ele, sério e frio.

A turma respondeu o cumprimento do professor, enquanto uma leva de cochichos e murmúrios espalhava-se pela sala.

- Agora, vejamos...Quem pode me dizer quais são as três Maldições Imperdoáveis?

Lílian ergueu timidamente uma das mãos, mas o professor preferiu ignorá-la e retomou sua atenção para Ashley.

- A senhorita poderia me responder? – perguntou, encarando a menina.

Ashley olhou-o surpresa e nervosa. Todos os alunos voltaram sua atenção para ela, cuja mão estava suada e a respiração acelerada.

- _Imperius, Cruciatus_ e... _Avada Kedavra_. – respondeu ela, tímida e receosa.

- Muito bem, 10 pontos para a Grifinória. – percorrendo o olhar por todos os alunos, o professor começou sua explicação. – As Maldições têm variados graus de força e forma, e muitas vezes causam danos irreversíveis, como levar a pessoa a loucura ou a morte. Elas devem ser estudadas com muito cuidado e atenção e a pessoa que for pega praticando qualquer uma delas em um semelhante humano, é mandada diretamente para Askaban, recebendo a pena de prisão perpétua como brinde.

Um murmúrio geral espalhou-se rapidamente pela turma, todos comentando sobre as palavras do professor e "essas tais de Maldições".

- Silêncio! – exigiu Avery. – Comecemos pela Maldição _Imperius_. Algum voluntário?

Tiago e Sirius rapidamente ergueram as mãos, excitados, assim como mais um ou dois alunos pela sala.

- O Senhor. – disse o professor, apontando para Tiago. – Qual é o seu nome?

- Tiago Potter.

- Pode vir para o meio do círculo, então. Ensinarei a vocês do melhor jeito: na prática.

Tiago sentiu o estômago remexer-se inteiro, mas respirou fundo e se levantou.

Lílian mordeu os lábios nervosamente, prendendo a respiração. Já tinha lido sobre as Maldições antes, e sabia que elas não eram nada simples e inofensivas. Onde o novo professor estava com a cabeça para demonstrá-las em um aluno?

- Professor, as Maldições não são... ilegais? - ela perguntou, olhando preocupada para Tiago.

O maroto respondeu seu olhar com um belo sorriso. Adorou a preocupação de Lílian, diga-se de passagem. Por mais que a menina negasse, Tiago ainda acreditava na idéia de que ela não o odiava tanto assim e apenas não gostava de admitir.

- São. – respondeu Avery, a frieza em sua voz já começando a tornar-se típica. – Mas fui liberado para ensinar-lhes sobre elas hoje. Dumbledore, aliás, que me fez esse pedido.

Lílian olhou para Melissa, receosa, no que a amiga lançou-lhe um sorriso carinhoso e murmurou algo como "_Fique calma, está tudo bem._"

- Preparado, Senhor Potter? – perguntou Avery, no que Tiago assentiu. – _Império._

Foi uma sensação maravilhosamente diferente. Tiago sentiu qualquer tipo de preocupação sumir de sua mente, como se flutuasse livre de todos os seus pensamentos. Sentiu-se relaxado, deixando apenas uma felicidade inexplicável apoderar-se dele, enquanto estava vagamente consciente de que todos o observavam.

Então, ouviu a voz de Avery ecoar em uma célula distante do seu cérebro vazio: _dê uma cambalhota... dê uma cambalhota, Potter..._

O maroto ajoelhou-se, obediente.

_Dê uma cambalhota agora, agora Potter..._

Tiago apoiou as mãos no chão frio, pronto realizar a ordem, quando uma outra voz despertou no fundo de sua mente.

**_Mas por quê? Que coisa mais boba para alguém fazer, francamente!_**

_Dê a cambalhota, Potter!_

**_Não, acho que não, obrigado._** – disse a segunda voz, com mais firmeza. – **_Não quero._**

_Dê a cambalhota! AGORA!_

Uma dor imensa e inexplicável invadiu-o, praticamente o impedindo até de pensar. Suas pernas, doloridas e pressionando-o, estavam prestes a pegar impulso, mas ele não queria. Não queria obedecer.

- Eu não posso acreditar... – Tiago ouviu o professor falar.

De repente, percebeu que as vozes e ecos desapareceram de sua mente, enquanto ele estava jogado no centro da sala.

Todos observavam Tiago atentamente, inclusive o professor, que o encarava abismado.

- Foi a primeira vez que vi alguém resistindo a Maldição na primeira vez que lhe foi lançada. – continuou Avery. – Hum... 20 pontos para a Grifinória, pode ir se sentar.

Tiago abriu um largo sorriso e, ainda um pouco sobre o efeito da Maldição, cambaleou até a sua carteira.

- Hey, Pontas! – exclamou Sirius, rindo e apertando a mão do amigo. – Mandou muito bem! Tinha que ter visto a expressão da Lily!

- Eu vi, meu caro, eu vi... – respondeu o outro maroto, virando-se na direção da ruiva e mandando-lhe um beijo no ar.

Lílian bufou e preferiu ignorá-lo, voltando sua atenção para o professor. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, percebeu que Avery a encarava de um modo diferente, como se a analisasse.

- Você. – disse, apontando para ela. – Pode vir até aqui?

Lílian olhou para as amigas, assustada. O que ela teria de fazer? Não queria passar pelo mesmo que Tiago, não queria sofrer efeito de Maldição nenhuma.

- Se você estiver com medo, – continuou Avery, sorrindo irônico. – tudo bem, chamo outro aluno.

A ruiva percorreu a sala com os olhos. Todos tinham o olhar nela, aguardando o que ela diria, ou faria. Não ia deixar todos pensando que ela sentia medo, que não era corajosa.

Lílian respirou fundo, se levantou e pôs-se ao lado do professor, no meio do círculo formado pelas carteiras.

- Muito bem, Senhorita...

- Evans. – apressou-se em responder, fria.

- Vejamos até quando você agüenta. – continuou o professor, os olhos brilhando. – _Crucio._

O bruxo ergueu a varinha antes mesmo que Lílian pudesse fazer alguma coisa para se defender, antes que pudesse sequer se mexer, e ela foi atingida pela Maldição _Cruciatus_. Apesar de a dor ser totalmente suportável, facas em brasa pareciam perfurar cada centímetro de sua pele. Até aquele momento ela estava conseguindo resistir, já que a dor não estava tão forte assim. Mas o professor pareceu perceber isso, e aumentou ligeiramente a intensidade da Maldição. Lílian sentiu sua cabeça dar uma pontada, e não pôde evitar soltar um grito. Sua fina voz ecoou pela sala, quando alguém berrou em sua defesa:

- Pare! Já basta, professor! Não está vendo que ela está sentindo muita dor? – Tiago disse, levantando e indo em direção a Lily, que estava caída no chão.

A garota sentiu os efeitos do feitiço se esvaírem e aquela dor sumir. Quando voltou a si, percebeu que não só Tiago, mas o restante da sala também a observava atentamente.

- Está tudo bem, Senhorita Evans? – perguntou o professor, não muito gentilmente, diga-se de passagem.

Lílian o encarou por alguns segundos. No começo, era verdade que o feitiço não estava muito forte, visto que ele era um professor e não poderia fazer um aluno sentir dor. Porém, os últimos segundos que ela esteve sob o efeito da Maldição foram quase insuportáveis. Mas ela não admitiria isso para Avery. Ah, não admitiria _mesmo_. Lílian não havia ido nem um pouco com a cara daquele sujeito, e quando aquela ruiva cismava com alguma coisa, ninguém era capaz de mudar sua cabeça.

- Sim. – ela respondeu, simplesmente.

- Está vendo, Senhor Potter! Não há motivo para tanto estardalhaço, tomei o cuidado de não machucá-la durante o feitiço.

A ficha de Lily então caiu: ela estava ali, segurando a mão de Tiago, enquanto ele a olhava, acariciando seus longos cabelos ruivos.  
Ela não pôde deixar de achar doce e gentil a atitude do maroto, que até a surpreendeu.

Tiago olhou desconfiado para o professor, ajudou Lílian a se levantar e voltou a sua carteira.

- Esse cara... – sussurrou para o garoto ao dele. – Ele é estranho.

- Devo confessar que foi realmente esquisito ele lançar essas tais Maldições em alunos, mas deve ser besteira sua, Pontas. – Sirius disse, displicente.

- Vamos revisar o que aprendemos até agora. – falou Avery, percorrendo a sala. – A Maldição _Imperius_ serve para controlar a pessoa em que o feitiço é lançado, já a _Cruciatus_ é usada para torturar e causar dor. Mas, ainda falta uma. A terceira e pior Maldição: _Avada Kedavra_.

- O Senhor vai experimentá-la em mais algum aluno, professor? – perguntou Lílian, desafiadora.

- Não, essa eu não posso, a não ser que eu queria que algum de vocês morra. – disse Avery, encarando a ruiva severamente. – Terei de usar um animal para vocês perceberem os efeitos desta Maldição.

Avery abriu a gaveta e tirou um frasco, colocando-o sobre a escrivaninha. O professor enfiou a mão dentro dele, puxando uma aranha e a colocando na superfície de madeira.

- _Avada Kedavra!_ - berrou ele, com a varinha apontada para o inseto.

Houve um relâmpago de ofuscante luz verde e um rumorejo, como se algo vasto e invisível voasse pelo ar – instantaneamente a aranha virou de dorso, sem uma única marca, mas inconfundivelmente morta.

Avery empurrou a aranha para fora da mesa.

- Nada bonito. – disse calmamente. – Nada agradável. E não existe contramaldição. Não há como bloqueá-la.

Avery poderia passar horas a fio falando sobre aquele assunto, já que o conhecia tão bem, mas a sineta tocou indicando o fim da aula.

- Muito bem, já chega por hoje, estão liberados. – disse, sentando-se em sua cadeira.

Todos levantaram-se rapidamente. O murmúrio foi geral, os alunos comentavam excitados sobre a aula que haviam acabado de ter.

Quando os marotos, junto com as meninas, iam se direcionando para a porta da sala, o professor chamou:

- Senhorita Carter!

Ashley assustou-se, mas virou para olhá-lo.

- Você pode vir aqui um minutinho? – continuou ele. Vendo que seus amigos permaneceram parados e observando a cena, em vez de saírem da sala, Avery ordenou. – Será que os senhores poderiam me deixar a sós com ela?

O resto do grupo assentiu e saiu da sala, deixando Ashley ali, visivelmente nervosa.

- Sente-se. – disse o professor, apontando uma cadeira na sua frente. Vendo que a menina obedeceu, prossegui. – Percebi que você ficou um pouco tensa com a menção das Maldições Imperdoáveis. Há algum problema?

- Não, nenhum. – mentiu Ashley.

- Como você sabia sobre elas? Leu em algum livro? – insistiu Avery, na tentativa de extrair alguma informação da garota.

- Não. O meu pai é auror, ele me falou sobre elas.

- Auror! Qual é o nome dele?

- Olívio Carter. – Ash respondeu, sentindo-se ligeiramente incomodada.

- Ah, eu o conheço. Excelente auror, seu pai. – disse Avery, fitando o chão com olhar vago, como se estivesse perdido momentaneamente em lembranças.

- Obrigada.

- Muito bem, se não há nenhum problema, está liberada. Precisando de alguma coisa, pode me procurar.

Ashley assentiu com a cabeça, esboçou um fraco sorriso e se retirou.

Ao chegar no corredor, encontrou seus amigos e seu namorado esperando-a.

- Ash! – exclamou Lílian, aproximando-se da amiga. – O que ele queria? Alguma coisa importante?

- Não, Lily. Nada demais. – ela respondeu, desviando o olhar.

- Tem certeza? Você está bem? – disse Johnny, abraçando a namorada. –Vem beber um pouco de água.

- Johnny, menos, por favor. Estou bem, não precisa exagerar.

Johnny era do tipo que vivia em função da namorada. Ele era apaixonado por Ashley, fazia qualquer coisa que a garota pedisse. Mas isso a cansava às vezes. Johnny era daqueles namorados um pouco grudentos, e esse não era exatamente o tipo de Ashley. Mas a menina gostava dele, então tentava passar por cima disso. Só que, de uns tempos para cá, ela começou a duvidar deste sentimento. Ainda não queria comentar nada com ninguém, pois nem ela sabia direito o que se passava realmente em seu coração.

- Hum... Ash, vamos para a aula de Herbologia. – disse Lílian para quebrar o clima.

Ashley assentiu e as duas foram para a estufa, enquanto os marotos, junto com Melissa, foram para outra aula.

- Ash... – começou a ruiva.

- Shhh! Depois, Lily, depois. – disse a garota, na tentativa de adiar o assunto que Lílian fazia de questão de não deixar passar.

A aula transcorreu tranqüilamente, com as meninas praticamente em silêncio. Quando a sineta tocou, elas recolheram seus materiais e foram em direção aos jardins.

- Ainda bem que temos esse tempo vago hoje. – Ash disse, sentando-se embaixo da sombra de uma árvore e sendo acompanhada por Lily.

- É mesmo... – falou a ruiva, procurando as palavras para voltar _àquele_ assunto. – Ash, por que você foi grossa com o Johnny?

- Eu não fui grossa, é só que... Às vezes ele se preocupa demais e, pode parecer besteira, mas isso me incomoda um pouco. – disse, colocando sua cabeça no colo amiga, no que Lílian começou a passar as mãos delicadamente pelo cabelo de Ash.

- Você precisa ter mais paciência... Por que não vai agora falar com ele? Aposto que o Johnny adoraria. – disse Lily, sorrindo docemente.

- É verdade... Vou procurá-lo. – falou Ash, levantando-se. – Nos vemos mais tarde, Lily!

Lílian observou a amiga se afastar e recostou-se no tronco de uma árvore, deixando a cabeça pender para trás, enquanto observava o céu azul.

- Hey, Evans! – ela ouviu uma conhecida voz exclamar atrás dela, aproximando-se.

Lily virou-se para trás, deparando-se com Tiago olhando para ela e exibindo o seu melhor sorriso.

- Posso me sentar? – perguntou, já sentando ao lado dela.

Lílian apenas deu de ombros, e voltou a observar o céu.

- Você está legal? Quer dizer, com aquela história da _Cruciatus_ e tudo o mais... – Tiago perguntou, tentando ser gentil.

- Hum... estou. – Lily disse, hesitante. – E você?

Ela mal acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Quer dizer, perguntou se o _Potter_ também estava legal? Se bem que, por um lado, até que ele tinha sido gentil com ela não aula, ajudando-a a levantar. E ainda nem havia chamado Lílian para sair hoje, ela pôde constatar agora.

- Também. – respondeu Tiago, ainda sorrindo. – Achei a aula interessante, apesar daquele professor me parecer... estranho.

Lily parou de observar o céu e encarou o garoto ao seu lado.

O professor até poderia ser estranho, mas definitivamente Lílian e Tiago conversando amigavelmente e tendo as mesmas opiniões era mais estranho ainda.

- É verdade. – ela respondeu, ainda processando a idéia de estar concordando com o _Potter_. – Achei um absurdo ele lançar as Maldições nos alunos, alguém poderia ter se machucado.

O maroto sorriu. Lily tinha se preocupado com ele, Tiago podia sentir.

Ele ia se aproximando da ruiva, na intenção de passar os braços por aqueles ombros delicados, mas ouviu uma voz feminina aproximando-se.

- Aí está você, Tiago! – exclamou uma bela morena, abraçando-o por trás. – Estava com saudades.

Lílian revirou os olhos, dando uma risada irônica. Tiago não mudara em nada, ela apenas se enganou por alguns instantes. Continuava o mesmo galinha egocêntrico de sempre.

Lily se levantou e, sem falar nada, caminhou para o outro lado do jardim, deixando o "casal" a sós.

- Algum problema, primo? – a morena perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do maroto e apoiando docemente a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Ela deve ter achado que nós temos um caso. – ele disse, rindo fracamente daquele absurdo.

----------------------------------------------

**N/A: Nada com uma cena T/L para fechar o capítulo, não é! Algumas cenas da aula sobre as Maldições Imperdoáveis foram tiradas de Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo. **

**Como vocês devem ter reparado, essa fic não é mais um clicherol marotano ;)****  
****Estou tentando seguir direitinho a história verdadeira, e espero que dê certo.**

**Sobre o Tiago chamar a Lílian de Evans, não se espantem. Reli a cena da Penseira no 5º livro pouco antes de começar para valer essa fic, e vi que o Tiago a chamava de Evans, não de Lily ou afins... Apesar de que já já essa formalidade toda vai por água a baixo!**

**Para quem percebeu, sim, o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é um Comensal da Morte, mas obviamente nenhum deles sabe disso ainda. Mas fiquem tranqüilos, ele não vai começar a "agir" por agora.**

**Milhões de beijos,**

**Fê Black**


	4. No Meio das Estrelas

**Capítulo 3 – No Meio das Estrelas**

_**"Sigo palavras e busco estrelas  
O que é que o mundo fez para você rir assim?  
Para não tocá-la, melhor nem vê-la  
Já não consigo não pensar em você"**__  
__(Paralamas do Sucesso)_

Tiago apoiava a cabeça na mesa, quase dormindo, enquanto Sirius brincava distraído com uma pena. Na mesa ao lado deles, Remo rabiscava anotações em um extenso pergaminho, enquanto Pedro cantarolava algo quase inaudível.

Sirius percorreu os olhos pela sala, entediado. Deixou sua pena cair acidentalmente no chão, no que ele abaixou-se para pegar. Quando já ia se erguendo, seu olhar pousou em Ash, que ria baixinho enquanto conversava com Mel.

O maroto sempre a considerou uma das meninas mais bonitas da Grifinória, mas agora ela era simplesmente a mais linda de Hogwarts – Sirius pôde constatar enquanto a observava sorrir para a amiga. Ele ficou mais alguns instantes analisando-a, quando foi despertado de seus pensamentos pelo amigo.

- Ela tem namorado, Almofadinhas... – Tiago murmurou para o amigo, ao vê-lo observando Ashley.

- E quem liga? – falou Sirius, displicente. – Está namorando, mas não está morta!

Eles se encaram, e explodiram em uma gargalhada nada silenciosa.

Os dois sempre foram assim, melhores amigos. Sempre riam das mesmas coisas, concordavam em quase tudo e ficavam dando notas para as garotas que tinham ficado. Tiago divertia-se com as besteiras que Sirius falava, e este admirava o jeito bem-humorado que Tiago tinha de encarar as coisas, até os fora de Lily.

- O Senhores querem fazer o favor de parar! – exigiu o professor de Feitiços, irritado pelo estardalhaço desnecessário dos marotos. – Quero que todos me entreguem um relatório em dupla sobre a aula de hoje, para semana que vem.

Assim que o professor terminou de dar os últimos avisos sobre o relatório, a sineta tocou e os alunos foram dispensados.

Sirius pegou o material de qualquer jeito e foi na direção de Ashley, que já saia pelo corredor com as amigas.

- Ash! – exclamou, alcançando-as.

A morena se virou, sorrindo ao avistá-lo vindo ao seu encontro.

- Hey, Sirius! – cumprimentou, colocando algumas mechas de seu cabelo para trás da orelha em um gesto muito dela.

- Você já tem dupla para o relatório? – perguntou ele, exibindo o seu melhor sorriso.

- Não, não tenho. – ela disse, já esperando a pergunta que viria a seguir.

- Vamos fazer juntos, então? – falou o maroto, passando o braço pelos ombros da menina e recomeçando a andar.

Ashley pensou por uns instantes, tentando analisar o convite. Mas ela não era exatamente uma garota que analisava muito as coisas, na maioria das vezes agia de impulso, sem pensar muito. E, dessa vez, não foi diferente.

- Tudo bem. – disse, assentindo e sorrindo docemente.

E assim terminou o período de aulas do terceiro dia do ano letivo.

A semana passou rapidamente e sem muitas novidades. Casos não resolvidos de mortes e desaparecimentos continuavam ocorrendo, mas nada que abalasse por muito tempo o humor da maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts, que tentavam permanecer alheios àquilo tudo. Bem, a maioria, mas nem todos...

Um casal estava sentado em um aconchegante sofá da Grifinória, conversando enquanto a noite chegava.

- Ash, você está diferente esses dias... – comentou Johnny, encarando-a com um pouco de tristeza.

- Eu? – ela perguntou, já esperando que o namorado fosse tocar neste assunto, mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Ah, Johnny... sei lá. – disse, simplesmente.

- Meu amor, vou ter que subir... – falou ele, suspirando desanimado. – Os pais de Michael faleceram essa tarde, tenho que ir apoiá-lo.

- Por Merlin, que coisa horrível! – exclamou Ash, levando as mãos à boca. – O que aconteceu com eles?

- Mais um daqueles ataques que vêm ocorrendo... – ele disse, começando a se levantar do sofá.

Ashley balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse desapontada.

- Quando isso vai parar... – disse, preocupada.

- Espero que logo. – Johnny falou, puxando a namorada pela cintura para mais perto dele. – Boa noite, Ash.

A garota deu um rápido beijo no namorado, despedindo-se dele. Pensou em ir para o seu quarto também, já que Lily e Mel já tinham subido, mas não estava com o menor sono.

Ashley percorreu os olhos pelo salão comunal, até que avistou Tiago e Sirius, que conversavam animadamente, largados no chão em volta da lareira, e foi ao encontro deles.

Ela parou e observou-os por um tempo. Tiago era realmente muito bonito, daquele tipo que a sua respiração acelera só de olhar, mas Sirius... Sirius tinha algo mais, algo _especial._

Seus cabelos estavam caídos charmosamente sobre os olhos, como de costume, enquanto um sorriso irresistível brilhava no canto de seus lábios. O maroto usava uma camisa azul, que só realçava ainda mais aqueles olhos maravilhosos e cheios de mistérios. Mistérios que com certeza Ashley não se incomodaria de tentar desvendar.

A garota balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos bobos e continuou a andar na direção dos amigos.

- Hey, meninos! – exclamou, sentando ao lado deles.

- Olá, Ash. – falou Tiago, chegando um pouco para o lado para a menina sentar no meio deles.

- Sobre o que vocês estavam conversando? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

- Quadribol! – Tiago exclamou, empolgado. – Você conhece assunto melhor?

- Achei que, para vocês, fosse garotas. – disse Ash, rindo marotamente.

- Claro que é ! – Sirius disse, piscando para ela. – Bom, mas voltando ao Quadribol, gostaria da sua opinião para o novo artilheiro.

- É mesmo! – exclamou Ash, como se lembrasse de uma coisa óbvia. – O Nate terminou o sétimo ano, estamos com uma vaga sobrando para artilheiro.

- E você, como melhor a artilheira de Hogwarts, – falou Sirius, sorrindo de um jeito encantador. – obviamente nos indicará um excelente jogador para o cargo!

- Vou começar os testes daqui a duas semanas. – Tiago disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos e bagunçando-os, como de costume. – Não quero cometer o mesmo erro que o capitão do ano passado, que fez os testes em cima da hora.

- Ok, verei se penso em alguém. – Ash disse, batendo com a palma da mão na testa em seguida. – Por Merlin, Sirius! O relatório de Feitiços é para amanhã e nós nem começamos!

Sirius sorriu displicente e deu de ombros.

- Relaxa, Ash. Fazemos isso em um segundo. – falou, ainda sorrindo.

- Nada disso, Sirius Black! Deixe de moleza porque o relatório é enorme, pode se levantando que nós iremos para a biblioteca imediatamente!

Sirius ia abrir a boca para reclamar, quando uma idéia totalmente marota passou pela sua mente.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse, no que Ashley até estranhou um pouco. – Só me deixe pegar o casaco no dormitório. Vem comigo, Tiago!

Tiago, por conhecer muito bem o amigo e já supor que ele estava tramando alguma coisa, despediu-se de Ashley e subiu com Sirius.

- O que foi, Almofadinhas? – ele perguntou intrigado, adentrando o quarto e sentando em sua cama.

- Me empresta a capa da invisibilidade! – pediu Sirius, pegando o primeiro casaco que achou pela frente. – Depois desse relatório chato, levarei Ash para dar um passeio. – explicou, com aquele típico sorriso malicioso.

Tiago apenas riu e buscou a capa em seu malão, atirando-a em seguida para o amigo.

- Divirta-se! – exclamou, quando Sirius já saía pela porta do quarto.

O maroto desceu as escadas rapidamente, logo voltando ao salão comunal.

Avistou Ashley em pé de frente para a lareira, meio aérea. Foi se aproximando com cuidado, até chegar bem perto da garota, sem que ela percebesse.

- Vamos! – gritou ele em seu ouvido, gargalhando depois.

- Ai, Sirius! – exclamou ela, assustada. – Quer que eu enfarte, é!

- Deixa de drama, Ash! – ele disse, pegando a mão da menina e puxando-a para fora do salão comunal. – Vem logo!

- Vem logo! Sirius, não se esqueça que o lerdo da história é você! – ela falou, rindo da careta que o maroto agora esboçava.

- Vamos ver quem é o lerdo então! – desafiou ele, começando a correr.

- Sirius Black, prepare-se para perder de uma garota! – exclamou Ash, imitando a atitude do maroto e indo atrás dele.

Os dois começaram a correr pelos largos corredores do castelo, passando por vários alunos que os observavam curiosos.

Quando entraram no último corredor, Ashley já estava quase alcançando Sirius, mas esbarrou em um homem rabugento que estava plantado em seu caminho.

- Arre! Onde você pensa que vai desse jeito, garota? – berrou o zelador Filch, furioso.

Ashley nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas se recompôs rapidamente e correu em disparada na direção de Sirius.

Quando adentrou a biblioteca, o garoto estava recostado em uma parede, ofegante.

- Perdeu feio, Ash! – ele exclamou, sorrindo.

- Agradeça ao Filch, que se plantou no meu caminho, Senhor Black! – a morena falou, divertida.

- Vamos terminar isso logo, quanto antes melhor! – Sirius disse, apontando os pergaminhos nos braços de Ashley e puxando a cadeira mais próxima.

Ela assentiu e sentou ao lado dele, abrindo alguns livros.

Após cerca de uma hora fazendo o grande e monótono relatório, Ash e Sirius finalmente terminaram, no que o maroto largou sua pena na mesa, aliviado.

- Finalmente... – disse, estendendo os braços e se espreguiçando.

Ashley riu da atitude de Sirius e começou a arrumar a bagunça que tinham feito na mesa da biblioteca. Em seguida, levantou-se e guardou os livros que eles tinham usado em uma estante e voltou para onde Sirius estava.

- Vamos voltar? – ela perguntou, acenando para ele acompanhá-la.

Sirius assentiu e se levantou, mas quando chegou perto dela, abaixou o tom de voz de para falar.

- Vamos dar um passeio antes? – ele sussurrou, sorrindo marotamente.

- Olhe a hora, Sirius. – Ash disse, indicando o relógio pendurado em uma parede com a cabeça. – Temos apenas 15 minutos para voltarmos ao salão comunal.

- E você acha que Sirius Black já não pensou nisso? – ele falou, piscando o olho e pegando um tecido estranho.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou, confusa.

- Uma capa que deixa as pessoas invisíveis. – Sirius disse, jogando-a por cima de seus ombros e chamando Ashley para entrar debaixo dela também.

- Uau! – ela exclamou, maravilhada.

Os dois saíram da biblioteca, com o cuidado de não deixarem nenhuma parte do corpo a vista. Viraram o corredor e começaram a caminhar cautelosamente.

- Onde estamos indo? – perguntou Ash, baixinho.

- Nos jardins, dar uma olhada melhor nesse céu estrelado. – disse Sirius, sorrindo e aproximando discretamente a menina um pouco mais dele.

Passados cerca de cinco minutos, Ashley e Sirius já estavam nos jardins, andando para um canto afastado, onde fosse muito pouco provável de alguém encontrá-los.

- Pronto! – o maroto exclamou, largando-se na grama e retirando a capa. – Aqui ninguém nos verá.

Ash ajeitou os cabelos, que despentearam-se graças a capa da invisibilidade, e deitou na grama ao lado de Sirius.

- Eu adoro a noite. – murmurou ela, admirando o céu escuro.

O maroto sorriu ao perceber que concordava com ela. Adorava o céu estrelado, adorava aquela sensação da brisa fresca à noite passando pelo seu rosto... e estava começando a adorar a presença de Ash ao seu lado.  
Sirius resolveu deitar na grama também, aproximando-se ainda mais da garota.

- No que você está pensando, Ash? – ele perguntou, passando as mãos pelos longos cabelos da menina.

- No meu pai... – ela disse, sonhadora. – Ele sempre dizia para mirar os seus ideais na lua.

- Por quê?

- Porque se você errar, pelo menos estará no meio das estrelas. – explicou Ash, com um olhar encantador.

Sirius sorriu e virou-se para encará-la. Algumas mechas de seu cabelo ainda caíam pelo seu rosto delicado, movimentadas pela brisa fresca que circulava pelos jardins, dando a Ash um ar despojado e ao mesmo tempo doce.

Sirius sentiu o perfume inebriante da garota ao seu lado invadi-lo, fazendo-o perder completamente os sentidos.

Ashley percebeu o seu coração acelerar, enquanto sua respiração ia ficando nervosa e ofegante.

Ela encarava-o firmemente, mas antes que os dois pudessem perceber, seus rostos foram se aproximando lentamente, e ela acabou por fechar aqueles olhos da cor do oceano, deixando-se levar pelo momento.

Quando suas bocas estavam prestes a se encostar, Ashley pareceu recuperar a noção, e se afastou dele em um pulo.

- Sirius... Eu tenho namorado... – murmurou, olhando para a grama.

- Eu sei. – ele disse, desapontado. – Nos deixamos levar pelo momento.

- Exatamente! – Ash exclamou, sorrindo para quebrar o clima. – Vamos esquecer isso, foi só um incidente. – disse, piscando marotamente e levantando.

Ela estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar também, no que Sirius pegou a capa da invisibilidade e os dois rumaram de volta ao salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Foi bom passar esse tempo com você. – sussurrou o maroto, adentrando o salão e retirando a capa.

- Foi bom para mim também. – falou Ash, dando um leve beijo na bochecha de Sirius e se encaminhando para as escadas. – Boa noite, _amigo_. – completou, frisando bem a última palavra e sorrindo em seguida.

Ashley sentiu os olhos de Sirius a acompanharem enquanto ela sumia pelas escadas. Entrou em seu quarto tomando o cuidado de fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, vestiu a camisola e deitou em sua cama.

Ela levou a mão à cabeça, culpando-se por ter deixado aquilo chegar tão longe. Sabia que não tinha beijado Sirius, mas só o fato da proximidade em que suas bocas chegaram a estar já foi o suficiente para ela se sentir culpada. Além de que, tinha plena certeza de que se o namorado soubesse deste passeio noturno que ela teve com Sirius, certamente faria um escândalo – e com razão, diga-se de passagem.  
Mas o que ela podia fazer? Estar com Sirius a fazia sentir-se muito bem, ela não podia negar. Será que estava realmente começando a deixar de gostar de Johnny?

Ash sacudiu a cabeça, na tentativa de acabar com aqueles pensamentos, e virou para o lado, fechando os olhos.

------------------

**N/A: Esse capítulo foi mais voltado para o Sirius e a Ashley, mas prometo que no próximo terá mais Tiago/Lily e Remo/Mel para compensar, ok?**

**Mas, tem uma pequena coisa: não teve nenhum comentário para o capítulo dois, então suponho que ninguém esteja lendo isto aqui. Portanto, como não vou escrever para o fantasma, se ninguém se manifestar dizendo que lê a fic, vou excluí-la!**

**Se alguém aí está lendo isso, por favor, me avise, para eu poder continuar!**

**Beijão **


	5. Certas Coisas Nunca Mudam

**Capítulo 4 – Certas Coisas Nunca Mudam**

**_"Sei que às vezes uso palavras repetidas,_****_  
_****_Mas quais são as palavras que nunca são ditas?"_**_  
__(Legião Urbana)_

Três semanas haviam se passado, e nem Ashley nem Sirius tinham tocado no assunto do "passeio noturno". Ash e Johnny, por outro lado, cada vez ficavam mais afastados.

Setembro já ia chegando ao fim, e o clima ameno reinava no salão comunal, onde um grupo de grifinórios conversava.

- Afinal, Tiago, os testes para o time de Quadribol serão amanhã ou não? – perguntou Ash, impaciente com a constante mudança de datas do amigo.

- Amanhã, com certeza! – exclamou o maroto, confiante como de costume.

- Como se eu já não tivesse ouvido isso umas cinco vezes, no mínimo! – ela reclamou, empurrando-o um pouco para sentar ao seu lado no sofá.

Melissa descia as escadas do dormitório feminino, passando distraidamente as mãos pelos cabelos molhados. Mas antes de se juntar aos amigos, foi dar uma olhada no quadro de avisos, que havia sido atualizado não fazia muito tempo.

- Pensei que você tivesse se afogado no banho, Mel! – zombou Lily, referindo-se a demora que a amiga levou para descer, no que todos riram.

- Não, ainda não. – disse Mel, sorrindo para a amiga. – Ei, vocês ficaram sabendo desta festa? – perguntou, colocando o dedo em um dos avisos do quadro e lendo-o com mais atenção.

- Qual, a de Halloween? – perguntou Remo, que já não agüentava mais as piadas dos amigos falando para ele ir "fantasiado" de lobisomem.

Ela assentiu, terminando de ler o anúncio da festa.

- Mel, você não leu o aviso na carta que a escola nos mandou esse ano? – Lily perguntou, sem esperar uma resposta da amiga. – Nos avisaram com antecedência, justamente para já prepararmos os trajes da festa.

- Oh, por Merlin! – exclamou Mel, horrorizada com aquela informação. – Vocês sabem o quanto sou desligada, nem reparei nisso! Do que irei vestida, agora!

- Acalme-se, Mel. Nós improvisamos algo para você. – disse Ashley, com seu típico jeito de achar tudo simples.

- Será que a festa será boa? – perguntou Remo, afastando-se um pouco para dar lugar no sofá a Melissa.

E levados por esse assunto, aqueles sextanistas conversaram por um bom tempo.

Nenhum deles quis contar sobre a sua fantasia, combinaram que seria surpresa – o que só cresceu a expectativa para a festa, que faltava praticamente um mês para acontecer.

- Estou cansada... – comentou Ash, depois de um tempo, levando as mãos à boca para conter o bocejo.

- Eu também, acho que vou me deitar. – Mel disse, levantando-se calmamente.

Todos as acompanharam, mas quando as meninas já estavam quase na escada, Tiago segurou uma delas pelo braço.

- Evans, posso falar com você um minuto? – disse, parecendo muito sério.

Lílian revirou os olhos, impaciente. Detestava a companhia daquele garoto que ela julgava insuportável.

- É algo importante? – ela perguntou, ríspida.

- Para mim, é. – Tiago falou, encarando-a ainda sério. – Vocês podem nos deixar a sós um pouquinho? – pediu, passando o olhar pelos outros.

O grupo assentiu, mas apenas as meninas subiram para o dormitório. 

Não que Remo e Pedro não quisessem subir também, mas Sirius, para variar, teve uma idéia _brilhante_ – como ele mesmo gostava de ressaltar.

- Vamos subir logo, Almofadinhas! – Remo sussurrou, impaciente com a mania de planos do amigo.

- Aluado, você quer ou não saber o que os dois vão conversar? – Sirius indagou, gesticulando a mão para o amigo falar ainda mais baixo.

- Depois o Pontas nos conta tudo, tenho certeza. – garantiu Remo, mas foi ignorado.

Pedro já havia cedido, e juntou-se a Sirius, que estava agachado perto da escada.

- Quieto, Aluado! – ele exclamou, acenando para o amigo se aproximar com cuidado.

- Ela era minha prima. – eles ouviram Tiago afirmar.

- Ela quem? – disse Lily, sem entender muita coisa do que o maroto estava querendo dizer.

- A morena que me abraçou no jardim, depois da nossa primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – o maroto explicou, agradecendo mentalmente por ela nem lembrar direito do ocorrido.

- Tanto faz, Potter. – Lílian disse, revirando os olhos com a banalidade do assunto. – Quem te abraça ou deixa de abraçar, não é problema meu! – completou, como se aquilo fosse óbvio e só ele não conseguisse enxergar.

- Eu só queria esclarecer, Lília... – ele começou a explicar, mas foi interrompido.

- Evans. – a garota falou, seca.

O maroto revirou os olhos, murmurando um "_que seja_".

- Só queria esclarecer. – continuou ele, abrindo seu típico sorriso brincalhão. – Porque, sabe como é, vai que você acha que estou te traindo...

Lílian bufou de impaciência e deu as costas para ele, andando em direção as escadas do dormitório feminino.

- Evans, posso saber porque você não aceita sair comigo logo? Francamente, todos já sabem o quanto você quer... – disse Tiago, tapando os ouvidos com as mãos, prevendo os costumeiros berros da parte da ruiva.

- Argh, de novo essa história? – ela reclamou, sem a menor paciência para aquele assunto. – Eu já disse que não, e acabou. Não tenho que te dar uma lista com as razões!

- Sabe o que é isso, na minha opinião? – ele disse, abrindo um largo sorriso. – Medo!

- Medo! Ora, poupe-me, Potter. – falou Lily, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se achasse um absurdo o comentário de Tiago.

- Você sabe que se aceitar sair comigo, não vai mais querer me largar! – ele exclamou, rindo e acompanhando a ruiva subindo as escadas com o olhar. – Tudo bem, _Lílian_, eu espero você perder esse medo!

Tiago ficou um tempo parado ali, pensando um pouco, tentando entender. Tentava parecer sério com ela, mas Lílian era grosseira; era brincalhão, Lílian o repreendia. O que fazer, então? O maroto sorriu. Isso era o que ele mais gostava em Lily: ela era a única que o deixava sem saber como agir. 

Tiago virou-se em direção a escada do dormitório masculino e começou a subi-la calmamente, ouvindo barulho de passos apressados e porta batendo.

- E aí, como foi a conversa com a ruivinha? – perguntou Sirius, assim que Tiago chegou no quarto, passando os olhos por uma revista de Quadribol.

- Não preciso contar, vocês ouviram. – ele disse, sorrindo e largando-se em sua cama.

O dia seguinte amanheceu tranqüilo e as aulas transcorreram sem muitas novidades.

Os testes de Quadribol da Grifinória, como Tiago havia afirmado noite passada, realmente aconteceriam, e acabou sendo marcado para o fim da tarde.

Tiago, junto com Ashley e Sirius já estavam no campo de Quadribol aguardando o começo dos testes, enquanto os outros marcaram de se encontrar no salão comunal, para irem juntos até o campo.

Melissa conversava próxima à lareira com Remo e Pedro, enquanto aguardava Lílian descer.

- Porque ela está demorando? – perguntou Pedro, já sentindo-se incomodado por ficar na presença apenas de Remo e Melissa.

Remo deu de ombros, indicando que não fazia idéia da resposta, quando eles ouviram uma voz feminina aproximando-se.

- Oi, pessoal! – exclamou Lily, descendo apressada as escadas. – Desculpem-me pela demora, perdi a noção do tempo! Não poderei assistir aos treinos, tenho que revisar a matéria de Transfiguração. – ela explicou, mostrando a pilha de livros em seus braços.

- Ah, Lily! – disse Mel, revirando os olhos em desaprovação. – Vem conosco, outra hora você estuda!

- Sinto muito, Mel. Você sabe que não gosto de adiar nada. – desculpou-se Lílian, despedindo-se dos três com um leve aceno e rumando para a biblioteca.

Pedro os encarou por uns instantes, parecendo pensar que decisão tomar.

- Hum... Esqueci um negócio no quarto. – ele disse, inventando uma desculpa de última hora para não empacar os amigos. – Vou lá buscar, nos vemos depois!

Mel assentiu, sorrindo.

- Vamos! – falou Remo, gentilmente.

- Claro! – ela disse, em um misto de timidez e doçura.

Remo observou-a começar a andar, um pouco mais a sua frente. Seus cabelos louros estavam presos em uma trança muito bem feita, apenas com duas mechas caindo e emoldurando aquele rosto que ele achava tão perfeito.

O maroto há muito tempo nutria um sentimento bem maior do que uma simples amizade por ela, mas não tinha coragem de tomar alguma iniciativa. Os amigos viviam insistindo e tentando incentivá-lo, mas não havia jeito, na última hora ele sempre hesitava.

- Remo, você não vem! – disse Mel, acenando sorridente para ele da saída do salão comunal.

O maroto a encarou por mais uns instantes, parecendo avaliar a situação e tomar coragem para o que planejava fazer em seguida. Ele respirou fundo e andou até ela, com o rosto começando a rosar.

- Claro. – disse, segurando uma das mãos da menina, no que ela abriu um largo sorriso e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele.

Os dois foram conversando durante todo o percurso, até chegarem aos extensos jardins de Hogwarts. Avistaram os amigos no campo de Quadribol, e foram ao seu encontro.

Ashley ralhava com um garotinho baixinho que corria pelo campo atrapalhando os testes, e Sirius, que estava sentado na grama, ria daquela cena, enquanto Tiago fazia várias anotações em um extenso pergaminho.

Remo e Melissa, percebendo que os amigos pareciam ocupados, apenas acenaram de longe para eles e foram se sentar embaixo de uma árvore próxima, para assistir os testes.

O fim de tarde chegava com a brisa fresca do outono passando pelos jardins, fazendo as folhas das árvores chacoalharem e produzirem um som agradável. O sol já estava se pondo, dando uma coloração avermelhada muito bonita ao céu.

Mel encostou a cabeça levemente no ombro do garoto ao seu lado, fazendo-o sentir aqueles cabelos macios tocarem-no. Ele sorriu e começou a passar timidamente a mão por eles, no que Melissa voltou a entrelaçar seus dedos nos dele.

Depois de um tempo naquela confortável situação, Mel afastou ligeiramente a cabeça do ombro do garoto e levantou o olhar para encará-lo.

- Remo, – ela disse, carinhosamente. – Eu adoro a sua companhia.

- Eu também. – falou ele, sorrindo e colocando uma das mechas que caíam da trança de Mel para trás de sua orelha. – É muito bom estar com você.

Melissa sorriu e encarou o chão, sentindo o rosto rosar. A sensação de estar com ele era tão... especial. Remo definitivamente era um garoto encantador, ela passaria horas ali ao seu lado sem o menor problema. Mas, antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ou olhá-lo novamente, Ashley e Sirius já saltavam em sua direção.

- Hey, gente! – Ash exclamou, deitando na grama ao lado da amiga, parecendo ligeiramente aliviada. – Não via a hora de aquele treino acabar logo!

- Nem me fale... – disse Sirius, fazendo uma careta. – Nunca vi tanta gente ruim achar que joga alguma coisa!

Remo observou os amigos resmungando, e riu. Era incrível como Ash e Sirius se pareciam, e ao mesmo eram tão diferentes.

- Afinal, conseguiram escolher o novo artilheiro ou não? – perguntou Mel, soltando a mão de Remo e o olhando de soslaio, com uma imensa vergonha por os amigos terem chegado bem naquela hora e praticamente terem presenciado a cena dos dois.

O maroto, por sua vez, sorriu docemente para ela, indicando que entendeu o seu ato.

Mas esse sorriso não passou desapercebido.

- O que está havendo aqui! – perguntou Ashley, abrindo um sorriso sacana e olhando de Remo para Mel.

- Você ainda pergunta, Ash! – Sirius disse, levantando-se e estendendo uma das mãos a ela. – Vamos, acho que estamos atrapalhando os pombinhos. – completou, piscando marotamente para o amigo.

- O quê! – exclamou Mel, ficando ainda mais envergonhada. – Não, não está acontecendo nada!

Os dois apenas riram e deram as costas para ela e Remo, começando a caminhar pelos jardins. Sirius aproximou-se ligeiramente de Ash, e passou o braço pelos ombros dela, como "quem não quer nada".

- Sirius, por favor, já falei para evitarmos isso. – ela sussurrou, afastando o braço do maroto, enquanto sorria falsamente para um grupo de amigos do namorado que estava próximo.

Sirius emburrou-se e recomeçou a andar distraidamente, quando sentiu a mão de alguém tocar o seu ombro.

- Resolvemos vir com vocês. – falou Remo, alcançando-os e indo para o lado do amigo.

- Onde está o Tiago? – Mel perguntou, olhando para os lados para ver se o avistava.

- Acho que foi atrás da Lily. – disse Sirius, abrindo seu típico sorriso malicioso. – Certas coisas nunca mudam...

Tiago, após tomar um bom banho e vestir uma roupa limpa, conversou brevemente com Pedro e descobriu que Lílian estava na biblioteca.  
Resolveu então dar uma espiada no que a ruiva estava fazendo, além de aproveitar para ficar com ela sem os amigos por perto.

Andou rapidamente pelos corredores, para evitar pegá-la de saída, mas parando brevemente para cumprimentar uns conhecidos pelo caminho.

Quando finalmente alcançou a biblioteca, passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos, despenteando-os levemente, antes de adentrar o local.  
Passou os olhos rapidamente, retribuindo os acenos que alguma garotas lançavam a ele, torcendo para nenhuma delas inventar de aproximar-se justo agora, até que avistou Lílian.

A garota estava sentada em uma mesa no fundo da biblioteca, parecendo muito concentrada no pergaminho em que escrevia.  
Tiago abriu um leve sorriso e andou em direção a ela, mas Lílian não pareceu perceber a aproximação do maroto. Então, ele puxou uma cadeira na mesa em que ela estava e pigarreou, para chamar a sua atenção.  
Lily deu um pulo na cadeira, assustando-se. Levantou olhar do pergaminho, cruzando-o em seguida com o do Tiago, que a observava atentamente.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – ela perguntou, aborrecida com a presença indesejável do maroto.

- O que você tanto escreve, Evans? – Tiago disse, preferindo ignorar a pergunta grosseira da garota.

- Estou fazendo um resumo da matéria de Transfiguração que aprendemos até agora. – respondeu Lily, abaixando novamente o olhar para o extenso pergaminho.

- Mas não temos de entregar nenhum resumo para a McGonagall, temos! – ele disse, sem entender o motivo de tanta dedicação naquilo.

- Não, não temos. – respondeu ela, enrolando o pergaminho e começando a fechar os livros que estavam espalhados pela mesa. – Mas eu prefiro estudar por resumos, acho mais fácil.

- Eu te ajudo! – Tiago exclamou, levantando-se rapidamente e colocando alguns livros em seu braço. – Isto aqui é muito pesado para você, Lílian.

- Evans, por favor. – ela pediu, já cansada de sempre ter de exigir essa formalidade entre os dois, e o garoto quase nunca respeitá-la. – E não está pesado, obrigada. – completou, arrancando os livros do braço de Tiago, no que o maroto a encarou incrédulo.

Ele ficou observando Lílian guardar alguns livros na estante e depois andar em direção a porta da biblioteca, mas quando decidiu ir atrás dela, uma lufa-lufa apareceu em sua frente, impedindo-o.

- Hey, Tiago! – ela exclamou, radiante. – Você anda sumido, sabia!

- Er... que isso, Jenny! – disse o maroto, tentando achar Lily por cima do ombro da garota.

Enquanto a lufa-lufa alugava Tiago em uma conversa extremamente chata e sem graça, Lílian caminhava pelos corredores, com a barriga roncando de fome.  
Não havia comido nada desde o almoço, e mal esperava para saborear o ótimo jantar daquele castelo, que estava quase na hora de começar.

Enquanto caminhava, porém, ouviu uns murmúrios vindos de um corredor próximo, e sua enorme curiosidade fez com que apurasse os ouvidos para escutar do que se tratava.

- Não, sua imbecil! – ela ouviu uma voz masculina exclamar, parecendo impaciente. – Temos de nos aliar a alguém da Grifinória, que é a Casa dela!

- Mas é complicado, Lúcio! – uma garota tentou explicar, com a voz um pouco trêmula. – Somos da Sonserina, ninguém daquela Casa nojenta gosta muito de nós, você sabe disso!

Lílian aproximou-se um pouco mais, a fim de ouvir melhor aquela conversa estranha. Apoiou-se em uma pequena estátua que se posicionava quase na virada do corredor em que ela estava para o dos sonserinos.

- Não interessa, Blair! – ele disse, aumentando o tom de voz. – Você tem de dar um jeito, não importa qual!

Nessa hora, alguns livros que Lílian tinha resolvido trazer com ela da biblioteca e a pouco tinha apoiado na estátua, escorregaram lentamente e bateram no chão, provocando eco pelos corredores praticamente vazios.

Malfoy rapidamente tampou a boca da garota que estava com ele, impedindo-a de continuar a falar, enquanto ia para o corredor em que Lílian agora estava abaixada, catando rapidamente os livros caídos.

- Ora, ora... O que temos aqui! – ele disse, sua voz soando mais irônica que o normal. – Quer uma ajudinha para se levantar, Sangue-Ruim?

- Afaste-se de mim, Malfoy. – disse Lílian, ríspida, empurrando a mão estendida do sonserino.

- O que você ouviu, garota? – ele perguntou, tirando o sorriso do rosto e tornando a sua expressão séria. – Fale a verdade, ou será pior para você.

- O que eu ouvi ou não, não te interessa. – falou Lílian, encarando-o e enfiando a mão no bolso, catando sua varinha, que parecia ter sumido.

"_Droga, esqueci no quarto!_" – pensou a ruiva, lembrando-se com amargura de tê-la deixado em cima de sua cabeceira.

- Ah, interessa sim, e muito! – Malfoy disse, erguendo a própria varinha na direção de Lílian, no que a sonserina ao seu lado fez o mesmo. – Você vai aprender a não ouvir conversas que não lhe dizem o respeito.

- O que está havendo aqui? – indagou uma familiar voz masculina, que se aproximava rapidamente. – Estão te incomodando, Evans?

- Para trás, Potter! – ordenou Malfoy, empunhando sua varinha na direção do garoto, que postava-se ao lado de Lílian. – Isso não é hora de você querer dar uma de herói!

- Ah, não? – Tiago perguntou, sorrindo com ironia. – Engraçado, eu acho que é sim... – disse, tirando habilmente sua varinha do bolso e apontando-a para o sonserino. – _Impedimenta_!

Malfoy não esperava um feitiço naquele momento, nem se quer percebeu o maroto pegar a varinha. Por mais que ainda tenha inutilmente tentado pronunciar um contra-feitiço, foi totalmente em vão, pois acabou tombando no chão gélido do corredor.

A sonserina que o acompanhava tratou de apontar sua varinha para Tiago, que tinha agora sua atenção voltada para Malfoy e nem reparou nela.

- _Estupefaça_! – a garota exclamou, mas Lílian atirou-lhe dois dos pesados livros que carregava, atingindo-a em cheio e desviando o feitiço para a parede, no que a sonserina imediatamente tombou.

Lílian correu até ela, largando os livros que ainda carregava, e puxou a varinha de sua mão, atirando-a para longe.

- Bom trabalho em equipe, não! – ela ouviu Tiago comentar atrás dela, parecendo empolgado.

Quando virou-se para encará-lo, ele sorria radiante, com os livros que ela largara no chão em seus braços.

- Obrigada. – ela disse, sem graça com aquilo tudo.

Tiago gesticulou, demonstrando que não fazia questão de que ela agradecesse, e disse:

- Vamos jantar? Estou com fome!

Lílian assentiu, com uma pontada de arrependimento por tê-lo tratado mal na biblioteca, e os dois seguiram juntos para o Salão Principal.

---------------------------

**N/A: ****Realmente peço desculpas pela demora, mas meu computador quebrou e só voltou do conserto agora!**

**Bom, sobre o capítulo, espero que você tenham gostado! Quanto a essa conversa que a Lílian ouviu entre os sonserinos, só posso aconselhar que guardem bem na memória, porque ela só irá ser explicada bem mais à frente.**

**Explicando o trecho da música que coloquei no começo do capítulo: é como se fosse o Tiago falando, pois as "palavras repetidas" são os constantes convites para sair que ele faz a Lily, e "palavras que nunca são ditas", é devido ao fato dele achar que a Lílian esconde que no fundo quer sair com ele sim! ****  
****Bom, é isso pessoal, já falei demais aqui! Obrigada por tudo, e não esqueçam de comentar!******

**Milhões de beijos,****  
****Fê Black**


	6. Uma Idéia Marota

**Capítulo 5 – Uma Idéia Marota**

****

**"_Algo especial te preparei_****_  
_****_Sei que isto vai te surpreender_****_  
_**_**Verás a surpresa que eu farei**"__  
__(Teddy)_

Ashley andava sozinha pelos corredores vazios do castelo, o barulho de seus passos apressados ecoando.  
O horário permitido para ficar fora do salão comunal já estava acabando, e ela suspirou aliviada quando avistou o retrato da Mulher Gorda.  
Parada ao lado dele tinha uma garota aparentando estar muito ansiosa, e Ashley lembrava-se vagamente de ela ser da Corvinal.

Quando se aproximou mais um pouco e estava prestes a informar a senha para a Mulher Gorda, o retrato moveu-se para o lado, surgindo um belo moreno por detrás dele.

- Sirius! – guinchou a corvinal, agarrando o garoto pela cintura. – Achei que não viesse mais!

Sirius sorriu para ela, lançando-lhe apenas uma piscadela marota, quando avistou Ashley parada um pouco à frente deles, parecendo observar a cena.

- Oi, Ash. – cumprimentou ele.

- Oi. – ela murmurou, colocando algumas mechas de seu cabelo para trás da orelha e passando pelo casal.

Assim que adentrou o salão comunal, respirou fundo e percorreu os olhos pelas poltronas mais afastadas, logo avistando o namorado, que estava parecendo muito entediado. Ela consultou o relógio bruxo pendurado na parede, e constatou que estava mais atrasada do que imaginava. _"Droga!"_  
Ashley prendeu o cabelo em um coque mal feito, andando rapidamente até Johnny.

- Lembre-me de te dar um relógio semana que vem, de presente de aniversário. – disse o garoto, observando a lareira distraidamente.

- Desculpe... – murmurou ela, sem graça.

Os dois tinham combinado de se encontrar cerca de meia hora antes no salão comunal, para conversarem sobre um tal assunto e passarem um tempinho juntos, como Johnny pediu. Mas Ashley, como de costume, atrapalhou-se com o tempo e não conseguiu nem de longe chegar na hora marcada.

- Ash, o que está havendo? – ele perguntou, virando-se para encará-la.

- Eu estava terminando um trabalho e... – ela tentou explicar, sentando-se em uma poltrona ao lado dele.

- Não estou falando disso. – Johnny a interrompeu. – Estou falando sobre nós.

Ashley o encarou por alguns segundos, confusa. Recostou-se na poltrona, deixando a cabeça pender para trás, enquanto pensava.  
Várias lembranças do tempo em que o namoro deles era um mar de rosas vieram a sua mente, mas de algum modo que ela não soube explicar, percebeu que não tinha mais tanta vontade de viver aqueles momentos.

- Porque você está tão afastada de mim? – perguntou Johnny, segurando carinhosamente a mão da namorada. – Ashley, se eu fiz alguma coisa que você não gostou, é melhor me dizer do que ficar nesta situação.

- Não! – ela exclamou, sentindo-se culpada por fazer o namorado achar aquilo. – Você não fez nada. Isso vai passar, é sério. – completou, tentando convencer mais a ela mesmo do que o garoto.

- Então, espero que passe logo... – ele disse, voltando a contemplar a lareira. – Porque do jeito que está, não dá para continuar.

- Johnny, sinto muito, mas estou morrendo de dor de cabeça. – Ash falou, pegando a bolsa que havia deixado ao lado de sua poltrona. – Acho que já vou me deitar.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu ele, o olhar triste tomando conta de sua expressão. – Só não esquece de uma coisa: eu amo você.

Ashley abriu um fraco sorriso, e se levantou. Murmurou um "Boa noite" enquanto dava um rápido beijo no namorado, e foi em direção ao seu dormitório.  
Subiu as escadas pensando na última frase carinhosa que Johnny lhe dissera, e se sentiu muito mal por não ter respondido algo como "eu também", mas ela simplesmente não se sentia mais tão à vontade para falar aquilo.

- Onde você estava até agora? – Lily perguntou, assim que a menina adentrou o quarto delas.

Ashley encarou as amigas por uns instantes, mas não respondeu nada. Jogou sua bolsa no chão e largou-se em sua cama, afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

- Ash, o que houve? – perguntou Mel, indo para a cama da garota junto com Lily.

- O Johnny... eu não sei o que fazer! – disse Ash, a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

As outras duas meninas se entreolharam, receosas. Já tinham percebido um clima pesado se formando no ar, assim como o desânimo que tomou conta de Johnny e a incerteza que apoderou-se de Ashley.

- O que você sente por ele? – Lily perguntou, passando a mão pelo cabelo da amiga. – Conta para gente, para tentarmos te ajudar.

- Mas não sei o que sinto! – falou Ash, largando o travesseiro e ajeitando-se para sentar. – Estou muito confusa...

- Eu acho que você não gosta mais tanto dele quanto no início do namoro, se quer a minha opinião. – disse Lily, com seu jeito direto de expor as coisas.

- O pior é que também acho isso, mas não tenho certeza... – Ash comentou, deixando uma lágrima solitária percorrer o contorno delicado de seu rosto. – Tenho medo de terminar com ele, mas depois acabar sentindo saudade, sabe! Afinal, foram mais de seis meses colados um no outro.

- Sei como é isso... Você já acostumou sua vida a namorar ele, pode acabar sentindo falta se terminar. – Mel disse, encostando a cabeça da amiga em seu ombro. – Mas você tem que decidir, Ash. Não poderá ficar nessa situação a vida toda.

- Eu sei, mas... E se eu me arrepender depois? – ela perguntou, já se sentindo ligeiramente melhor e mais aliviada na companhia das amigas.

- Tenho certeza que o amor do Johnny não mudou em relação a você, ele te aceitaria de volta. – Lily disse, levantando-se da cama de Ashley e indo vestir o pijama. – De qualquer jeito, é melhor você pensar com calma. Sugiro que vá dormir, ficar remoendo essa história agora só vai piorar as coisas.

A garota assentiu e foi se trocar. Depois de arrumar a sua cama, deu um beijo carinhoso na bochecha das amigas e se deitou, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e observando o teto.

Não queria ferir os sentimentos do namorado, e muito menos fazê-lo de bobo, ficando com ele sem gostar. Mas, por outro lado, não tinha ainda plena certeza de seus sentimentos, além do receio de tomar uma decisão séria dessas e se arrepender depois.

Sem que ela pudesse explicar, a cena de Sirius saindo agarrado com aquela corvinal veio a sua mente, no que a garota balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos e virou para o lado, tentando seguir os conselhos de Lily e pegar no sono logo.

O dia amanheceu ligeiramente nublado, e assim permaneceu o resto da manhã. As aulas transcorreram relativamente bem, se excluirmos as chamadas de atenção que certos grifinórios levaram por papear demais.

- Sirius! – sussurrou Lílian, que estava sentada com Melissa em uma mesa logo atrás de Tiago e Sirius, na aula de Feitiços.

O maroto inclinou a cadeira para trás, apoiando-se na parte traseira, e se virou para encarar a amiga.

- O próprio. – ele respondeu, abrindo seu costumeiro sorriso galanteador. – O que deseja, madame?

- Não precisa dar uma de galã para cima de mim, não me chamo Ashley Carter. – falou a ruiva, deixando um sorriso sacana formar-se no canto de seus lábios avermelhados.

O maroto ergueu uma sobrancelha, fingindo indignação. Largou a pena que estava em sua mão e cruzou os braço na altura do peito, encarando a menina

- Tudo bem, então. – ele disse, parecendo emburrado. – Só serei grosso a partir de agora.

Lílian riu, levando rapidamente uma das mãos à boca para não emitir muito barulho, no que Sirius descruzou os braços e piscou para ela.

- Falando sério, agora. – a garota falou, aproximando-se do amigo para falar mais baixo. – O aniversário da Ashley é semana que vem, e acho que deveríamos fazer alguma coisa para ela.

- Semana que vem, já! – exclamou Tiago, que até o momento ouvia discretamente os papo dos dois. – E vocês pensaram no que fazer?

- Não se meta, Potter. – respondeu Lily, sem paciência. – Se você inventar de fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso, só estragará tudo.

Apesar de Tiago tê-la ajudado uns dois dias atrás com os sonserinos, a ruiva já parecia ter esquecido do ocorrido – e principalmente de continuar grata ao maroto.

- Não, Tiago. – falou Mel, ignorando completamente o comentário malcriado da amiga; às vezes, até os amigos se cansavam daqueles dois. – Não temos a menor idéia do que fazer.

- Pois eu tenho a idéia perfeita. – Sirius disse, deixando um sorriso inconfundivelmente maroto aparecer em seu rosto. – Uma festa surpresa!

- O quê! Sirius, nós não temos tempo, e muito menos lugar para fazer isso! – retrucou Lílian, revoltada com a idéia maluca do amigo.

- Não se preocupe, Lily. – falou Sirius, rindo da indignação da menina. – Deixe tudo com a gente, e garanto que sairá a festa _perfeita_!

A ruiva já abria a boca para fazer objeções, mas foi interrompida pela sineta, que tocava indicando o término das aulas daquele dia. Todos se levantaram rapidamente, recolhendo seus materiais e suspirando aliviados. Ashley já se despedira do namorado, que fora sua dupla naquela aula, e caminhava sorridente na direção dos amigos.

- Hoje à noite terminamos o planejamento. – Lílian sussurrou, enfatizando cuidadosamente cada palavra. – Não façam _nada_ antes de todos decidirmos, ok!

Os marotos assentiram e foram para o salão comunal, a fim de se prepararem para o treino de Quadribol que aconteceria no fim da tarde. Afinal, eles tinham que aproveitar o tempo livre que arranjavam, já que os dois eram mestres em pegar toneladas de detenções, o que dificultava muito para marcar os treinos – isso sem contar o campo _sempre_ reservado para a Sonserina, que parecia estar treinando feito louca para vencer o jogo que se aproximava aos poucos.

A noite rapidamente chegou, com uma tempestade caindo impiedosamente sobre os terrenos de Hogwarts. A maioria dos alunos estava em seus respectivos salões comunais, saboreando o clima aconchegante perto da lareira ou nas confortáveis poltronas.

Remo estava sentado em um sofá, entediado. Sirius, Tiago e Ashley discutiam táticas de Quadribol com outros grifinórios em uma mesa mais afastada, enquanto Lílian conversava com Pedro alguma coisa sobre presente de aniversário.

Remo então percorreu os olhos pelo salão a procura de uma pessoa especial, que ele ainda não tinha visto aquela noite. Mas, antes que pudesse encontrá-la, sentiu seus olhos serem tapados por duas mãos aparentemente femininas.  
Ele riu timidamente e tirou as mãos de seus olhos, virando-se para ver quem era.

- A graça é adivinhar, não ver quem é! – exclamou Melissa, fingindo indignação.

Ela sorriu para ele, enquanto largava os livros que trazia nos braços em uma mesa próxima e sentava no sofá de frente para o maroto.

- Que bom que você está aqui... – ela comentou, ainda sorrindo.

- Por que, Mel? – perguntou Remo, sem entender muito bem o que a garota quis dizer.

- Estou com um pouco de dificuldade em História da Magia, você pode me dar uma ajuda? – Mel disse, pegando o livro relacionado àquela matéria.

- Claro, será um prazer. – falou ele, indo sentar ao lado da menina no sofá.

Remo começou a explicar sobre a parte da matéria mais recente que haviam aprendido, mas Melissa não estava prestando muita atenção no que ele falava agora. Ela observava-o com carinho, perdendo-se em pensamentos.

Fazia um tempo já que Mel gostava muito dele e daquele seu jeito doce e tímido, carinhoso e responsável. Suas amigas viviam dizendo que Remo também se interessava por ela, só que ele não parecia estar disposto a tomar alguma iniciativa, e Mel era tímida demais para dar uma investida muito perceptível. Mesmo assim, isso só tornava as coisas mais especiais, porque era exatamente esse jeito tímido e discreto de Remo que mais a encantava.

- Mel, você está entendendo o que eu estou falando? – o maroto perguntou, diante do olhar sonhador que Melissa lhe lançava.

- Ahn! – ela exclamou, despertando dos seus pensamentos. – Ah, claro que estou!

Remo olhou para ela e sorriu, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro como que se soubesse que ela estava mentindo.

- Oi, gente! – disse Pedro, aproximando-se deles, junto com o resto do grupo. – Vamos aproveitar que a Ashley está com o namorado para planejar a tal festa.

Todos assentiram e foram se sentando, formando um círculo em volta da mesa onde estavam os livros de Melissa. Lílian olhou de Remo para a amiga e abriu um sorriso malicioso em seguida, no que a garota corou ligeiramente.

- Vai ser mesmo uma festa surpresa, então? – Remo perguntou, olhando de esguelha para o canto em que Ashley estava para não correr o risco de ser ouvido.

- Com toda a certeza! – disse Tiago, empolgado com a expectativa.

- Não sei não... – comentou Lílian, para cortar o barato dele, é claro. – Não temos lugar para a festa, os professores não deixariam... isso não vai dar certo.

- E desde quando uma idéia marota não dá certo, Lily! – Sirius disse, com vários planos surgindo em sua mente ardilosa. – Confie em nós, sabemos exatamente o que fazer.

- Mas... tem uma coisa. – falou Mel, prendendo o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo improvisado. – Quem nós chamaríamos para a festa?

- Acho melhor só nós. – Pedro respondeu, pensando na questão. – Se for mais gente, acabarão dando com a língua nos dentes, além de chamar mais atenção.

- É verdade. – concordou Remo. – Então, nós sete e... o Johnny?

- Não! Nada disso, apenas os mais íntimos, ou seja, nós. – Sirius protestou, decidido a não deixar aquele grifinório ir.

Sabe como é, ele poderia contar para alguém, além de ser mais uma pessoa para comer e beber na festa.

Bom, pelo menos foi essa a desculpa que Sirius inventou para si próprio.

- Mas Sirius, ele é namorado da Ashley! – Mel disse, no que o maroto olhou para os amigos como que pedindo apoio, e eles simplesmente riram.

- Mel... – sussurrou Lily, falando com a amiga de um jeito que nenhum deles pôde ouvir. – Ash está um pouco confusa em relação ao que sente pelo Johnny, talvez seja melhor para ela passar um tempo sem o namorado.

Melissa a encarou, parecendo pesar a situação.

- Tudo bem. – disse, por fim. – Nada de Johnny, então.

-------------------------

**N/A: No próximo capítulo será a festa de aniversário da Ash!**

**Muito obrigada a quem comentou, e por favor continuem, porque é muito importante!**

**Beijão gente! **


	7. Parabéns, Ash

**Capítulo 6 – Parabéns, Ash**

**_"Close your eyes and follow me."_**_  
__-- Feche seus olhos e siga-me. --__  
__(Gadjo)_

- Potter, onde foi este lugar louco que vocês arranjaram para a festa, afinal? – Lílian perguntou, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Tiago pelos extensos corredores do castelo.

Cerca de uma semana havia se passado, e a ruiva tinha inacreditavelmente concordado em deixar a organização da festa nas mãos dos marotos, que juraram solenemente deixar tudo perfeito. Mas Lily estava muito desconfiada quanto ao local da festa, e de tanto que os importunou para descobrir onde era, Tiago resolveu levá-la até o lugar escolhido pouco tempo antes de a festa começar.

- Relaxa, Evans. – disse Tiago, com uma displicência que irritava profundamente a ruiva. – Já estamos chegando.

Depois de andar por mais alguns corredores, Tiago parou e aproximou Lílian dele, passando com a garota três vezes pelo mesmo lugar.

- O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou, confusa com a atitude do maroto.

Antes que Tiago pudesse responder, uma porta materializou-se à frente deles, no que ele pegou a mão de Lily e adentrou o aposento.

Tiago sorriu, admirando a sala em que estavam, enquanto a ruiva olhava tudo sem entender nada.

- O que é isso! – ela perguntou, andando pela ampla sala. – Como vocês consegui...

- Essa é a Sala Precisa. – Tiago a interrompeu. – Ela se transforma em tudo o que você realmente necessita! Útil, não!

Lílian continuou a avaliar o lugar, parecendo refletir a informação, enquanto perguntava-se mentalmente porque nunca tinha lido sobre ela nos livros de Hogwarts.

- É, é sim... – comentou, levando seu olhar até Tiago. – Mas os professores permitem a utilização desta sala?

- Bom, nunca proibiram! – respondeu o maroto, abrindo um sorriso.

Lílian refletiu mais uma vez sobre aquele estranho e interessante lugar. Era muito provável que os professores nem suspeitassem que os marotos sabiam da existência daquela sala, mas não era ela que iria proibi-los de usá-la. Afinal, o lugar era realmente perfeito, não era!

- Vamos voltar para o salão comunal. – ela disse, encaminhando-se para a porta. – Você ainda tem que levar Ashley para um lugar afastado, para nós nos vestirmos e voltarmos para cá.

Tiago assentiu e a acompanhou. Eles percorreram todo o caminho de volta ao salão comunal quase em silêncio, a não ser pelas poucas tentativas de conversa da parte de Tiago, que foram totalmente frustradas.

Quando adentraram o salão, o resto do grupo estava sentado em uma mesa próxima à lareira, no que Tiago convidou Ashley para dar uma volta.

Enquanto eles iam para o jardim, vários alunos paravam para cumprimentar Ashley, dando-lhe feliz aniversário e por vezes abraçando-a. Ela era uma das meninas mais populares de Hogwarts, atraindo a atenção de todos sem precisar fazer nada, então o dia de seu aniversário era conhecido e lembrado pela grande maioria dos alunos.

- Achei que não fossemos chegar nunca no jardim! – Tiago exclamou, referindo-se às constantes paradas que tiveram de fazer para a amiga cumprimentar todos. – Vem, sente-se aqui. – disse, enquanto recostava-se em uma árvore.

Ashley riu do comentário do maroto e foi se sentar ao lado dele, enquanto colocava algumas mechas de seu cabelo negro para trás da orelha, como sempre fazia.

- Já te desejei feliz aniversário hoje, mas ainda não dei o seu presente. – ele disse, enquanto colocava a mão no bolso.

- Ah, Tiago... você sabe que não faço questão dessas coisas! – falou a morena, gesticulando displicentemente com a mão no ar.

- Mas eu faço! – o maroto falou, enquanto entregava um embrulho para a amiga.

Ashley pegou o presente, que era embrulhado em um papel azul cheio de vassouras pequenas, e abriu-o. O objeto lembrava um estojo, no que ela olhou-o curiosa. Quando abriu, percebeu que tinham vários acessórios para vassoura, o que era extremamente útil, ainda mais com a temporada de Quadribol se aproximando.

- Ah, obrigada, Tiago! – ela disse, dando um forte abraço no amigo. – Eu realmente adorei!

Ele sorriu, aliviado. Afinal, não é muito fácil para um garoto de dezesseis anos comprar um presente para uma menina. O que o salvou foi que, felizmente, Ashley era fascinada por Quadribol, assim como ele.  
Tiago tratou logo de puxar algum assunto, na intenção de distrair a garota, e eles passaram um bom tempo conversando.

Enquanto os dois adolescentes estavam no jardim falando sobre as mais diversas coisas, Lílian e Melissa apressavam-se para se arrumar no dormitório feminino.

- Por Merlin, Melissa! Saia logo deste banheiro! – exclamou a ruiva, andando de um lado para o outro do quarto e arrumando a bagunça que a amiga fez até achar uma roupa que gostasse.

- Já 'tô saindo, já 'tô saindo! – falou a loura, enquanto destrancava a porta e adentrava o quarto.

- Até que enfim... – disse Lílian, revirando os olhos e pegando sua toalha.

A ruiva entrou rapidamente no banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si e indo ligar o chuveiro, enquanto Mel ia se vestir.

Passados cerca de 40 minutos, elas estavam prontas, e foram descendo as escadas para o salão comunal mais apressadas do que nunca.

- Eu vou tropeçar, droga! – exclamou Melissa, apoiando-se na amiga para não cair do salto exageradamente alto. – Eu definitivamente não sirvo para usar essas coisas.

- Vem logo, Mel! – repreendeu Lílian, apressando a menina. – Se você continuar lerdando, é capaz de a Ash chegar na festa antes de nós!

As garotas continuaram a descer os degraus, até chegarem ao salão comunal. Estava demasiadamente cheio, então elas levaram um certo tempo até achar o que queriam.  
Mas, como de costume, lá estavam os marotos sentados em uma mesa próxima à lareira. Pareciam ligeiramente entediados, ou até ouvindo as conversas alheias, as garotas se arriscariam a dizer.

- Elas chegaram! – Remo, que andava de um lado para o outro no salão, exclamou ao avistá-las.

Sirius e Pedro levantaram-se em um pulo, logo indo ao encontro das amigas.

As duas usavam vestidos não muito arrumados, mas perfeitos para a ocasião. Lílian havia deixado o cabelo solto, com cachos perfeitamente definidos, o que provavelmente fora obra de algum feitiço ou aparelho trouxa, já que seu cabelo era apenas levemente ondulado. Mel havia colocado uma presilha de cada lado de seus fios louros, deixando-a com um ar ainda mais delicado do que o normal.  
Seu olhar cruzou brevemente com o de Remo, no que ele sorriu e sugeriu:

- E então, vamos?

Melissa assentiu, e o grupo foi se encaminhando para a saída do salão comunal, tentando chamar o menos possível de atenção.  
Eles foram caminhando em silêncio, torcendo para nenhum professor ou inspetor pegá-los perambulando com aquelas roupas um pouco mais arrumadas pelo castelo.

Em passos largos e apressados, logo os cinco amigos chegaram ao local em que os marotos foram indicando, no que Sirius abriu os braços para impedir que Melissa continuasse a andar.

- Chegamos? – perguntou Mel, deduzindo a súbita parada de todos.

Lily confirmou, observando agora com mais cuidado aquela parede sólida a sua frente, que daqui a alguns segundos seria a entrada para aquela misteriosa Sala.

Remo deu alguns passos para frente, fazendo menção de começar a imaginar o que necessitavam, mas Sirius colocou a mão em seu ombro, parando-o.

- Deixa comigo, Remo. – ele disse, piscando marotamente para o amigo.

Sirius passou três vezes seguidas pelo mesmo lugar, com seu típico sorriso malicioso estampado naquele rosto perfeito. Logo uma porta materializou-se à sua frente, e ele colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta, abrindo-a.

Um salão perfeito para uma festa apareceu, no que todos foram adentrando-o, admirados.

- Caprichou, Almofadinhas! – Remo murmurou para o amigo, no que ele abriu um sorriso triunfante.

Apesar de o lugar não ser muito grande, tinha o espaço apropriado para o que eles necessitavam, já que não teria muitas pessoas.  
Várias luzes de diversas cores percorriam o salão inteiro, enquanto uma névoa com um cheiro delicioso e adocicado ocupava o ambiente.

Encostada em uma parede no centro da pista de dança, uma grande mesa estava repleta de bebidas e comidas de todos os tipos e gostos. A decoração do lugar era alegre e ao mesmo tempo escura, com vários cantos mal iluminados – talvez propositalmente, levando-se em conta quem imaginou a Sala – e as cores das cortinas, toalhas de mesa e velas flutuantes alternando entre prata e preto.  
A música soava alta e animada, embalando o ambiente e tornando-o extremamente convidativo para dançar e esquecer qualquer tipo de problema.

Após observar aquele belo lugar, Mel soltou uma exclamação de admiração e sorriu radiante.

- Por Merlin, que salão perfeito! – disse, ainda empolgada. – Como vocês arranjaram isso?

- Vamos dar um retoque em algumas coisas que eu te explico. – falou Lílian, puxando sua varinha e caminhando pela Sala, enquanto mudava alguns objetos de lugar.

A decoração estava brilhante, é verdade, mas nada como um toque feminino para melhorar ainda mais.

E assim se seguiram os minutos seguintes, com aqueles jovens dando os últimos retoques na decoração e na arrumação da festa.

Não muito longe dali, Tiago e Ashley haviam saído do jardim há algum tempo, a pedido do maroto, e caminhavam pelos corredores do castelo.

- Tiago, agora é que eu percebi... – a menina comentou, parando para observar melhor o amigo. – Você está mais arrumado que o normal! Vai ter algum encontro, é! – perguntou, abrindo um sorriso maroto.

Tiago sorriu, enquanto parava em frente a uma porta nunca antes vista por Ashley.

- Você logo descobrirá... – ele disse, dando três batidas leves na porta, assim como havia combinado com os amigos, para eles terem tempo de se esconder.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Ash, com uma expressão confusa.

- Disso! – ele exclamou, enquanto abria a porta e empurrava a menina para a escuridão que reinava naquele estranho aposento.

Como um lampejo, a Sala iluminou-se, e cinco adolescentes saíram de um canto afastado.

- SURPRESA!

Sirius e Remo carregavam um enorme bolo lotado de glacê e velinhas de aniversário, enquanto Lily, Mel e Pedro batiam palmas, embalando o parabéns.

Após recuperar-se do susto que levou, Ashley abriu um largo sorriso, enquanto seus olhos adquiriam um brilho emocionado.  
Ela puxou Tiago pela mão e pulou em cima dos amigos, abraçando-os e agradecendo.

- Ah, não acredito que vocês fizeram tudo isso! – exclamou, dando uma olhada no salão. – Obrigada, gente, vocês são demais...

- Você merece, Ash! – falou Lily, abaixando-se para pegar um embrulho perto da mesa de bebidas. – Toma, isso é para você. – completou, entregando o presente para a amiga.

Ashley chacoalhou o embrulho, como sempre fazia, para tentar descobrir o que era.

- Hum... acho que é alguma roupa... – sugeriu, enquanto desamarrava o laçarote perfeitamente feito e jogava o papel de presente no chão.

E a morena arriscou certo: Lílian havia lhe dado um vestido de alça azul-bebê, perfeito para a ocasião, e parecia combinar perfeitamente com Ashley.

- Eu não poderia deixar a aniversariante com essa roupinha simples, enquanto todos nós estamos arrumados, não é! – comentou Lílian, sorrindo para a amiga.

- E, para completar o seu visual, tem o meu presente também! – Mel exclamou, entregando algo que parecia uma caixa embrulhada para Ash.

Dentro da caixa havia um par de sandálias prata de salto fino, no que Ashley sorriu radiante e deu um abraço apertado nas amigas.

- Bom, então vou arranjar um lugarzinho para me trocar! – ela disse, começando a andar, mas Remo a impediu.

- Também tenho uma coisa para te dar. – disse o maroto, lhe estendendo um embrulho. – É bem difícil comprar presente para menina, sabia! Mas espero que você goste...

Ashley sorriu e abriu para ver o que era; um livro preto, que possuía o título escrito em prata: "Os Fundadores de Hogwarts."

- É realmente muito interessante. – ela disse, beijando o rosto do amigo. – Obrigada, Remo!

- Hey, Ash... – Pedro falou, entregando também o seu presente para a menina. – Parece coisa de namorado, mas foi o meu melhor que eu consegui pensar!

Ashley pegou a caixa que o garoto lhe estendia, e abriu. Dentro dela havia todos os tipos de chocolate e guloseimas, no que a menina não pôde conter o riso... aquele presente era a cara do Pedro.

- Agora chega de enrolação, vamos começar a festa! – Sirius exclamou, agitando a sua varinha e fazendo com que a música ficasse ainda mais alta.

- Sirius, nessa altura algum professor vai acabar ouvindo! – repreendeu Ashley, preocupada.

- Eu já havia pensado nisso, minha cara... – falou o maroto, piscando para ela. – Esta sala é enfeitiçada, não se preocupe.

- Ok, então. Vou me trocar e já volto! – ela disse, enquanto pegava o vestido e as sandálias que ganhou de presente.

E assim começou a festa, com muita música e animação. Logo aqueles jovens foram experimentar todos os diversos e imagináveis tipos de comes e bebes arrumados na mesa ricamente decorada. Sirius pegou um whisky de fogo, e em seguida foi imitado por Remo e Lílian.

- Que ironia, os mais recatados, já começando a beber! – Sirius disse, enquanto passava uma bebida para Tiago.

- Hoje é dia de relaxar! – exclamou Lílian, sorrindo para o amigo.

A ruiva foi se juntar ao resto do grupo, que estava conversando próximo ao centro da pista. Eles ficaram um bom tempo ali, apenas falando sobre banalidades, quando Melissa insistiu para Remo dançar com ela, e o maroto, por mais que não levasse muito jeito para dança, não foi capaz de recusar.  
Enquanto os dois estreavam definitivamente a pista de dança, os outros viravam cada vez mais copos, levados pela empolgação da festa, e sem perceber o efeito da bebida começando a aparecer.

Depois de um tempo conversando mais um pouco com os amigos, Sirius deu um último gole em sua cerveja amanteigada, para depois largá-la na mesa.

- Me concede uma dança? – ele sussurrou no ouvido de Ashley.

A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha, fingindo pensar no assunto, mas logo depois sorriu e segurou a mão de Sirius, levando-o até perto de Mel e Remo, que ainda dançavam.

O maroto, por sua vez, provavelmente usou de alguma façanha mágica, já que a música, antes agitada, vagarosamente foi tornando-se lenta.

Ele piscou para Ash, pegando os braços da menina e envolvendo-os em seu pescoço. Ela, por sua vez, não fez objeção a princípio, apenas suspirou, um pouco aflita. Sabia que eles eram amigos, mas não poderia negar a beleza que Sirius possuía, e muito menos o seu charme. Por isso, qualquer proximidade muito acentuada àquele corpo perfeito, junto com o perfume inebriante que emanava de Sirius, certamente era algo muito convidativo a qualquer prática de loucura.

- Ah, Sirius... – falou Ash, tentando afastar seu corpo do dele, mas o maroto a segurou pela cintura. – Não faça isso...Você sabe que eu tenho namorado.

Ele sorriu para ela, lançando-lhe um olhar que a morena interpretou como "você não fez objeções, oras!", enquanto tirava uma caixinha do bolso.

- Toma, isso é para você. – ele disse, entregando-lhe a pequena caixa aveludada. – Seu presente de aniversário.

Ashley o encarou com certa curiosidade, e logo abriu o que ele lhe entregara. Dentro da caixinha havia uma colar muito delicado, de prata pura, com um pequeno pingente de estrela. Sirius comprara aquele colar lembrando do passeio noturno que fizera com Ashley algumas semanas antes, quando a menina lhe disse que gostaria de sempre estar no meio das estrelas.

- Ah, Sirius... – ela disse, sorrindo radiante. – É lindo, obrigada!

- Deixa que eu ponho em você. – o maroto falou, pegando o colar das mãos dela. – Agora você não precisa mas necessariamente mirar os seus idéias na lua, – disse, relembrando as palavras de Ash no dia em que eles foram à noite para os jardins. – porque estará sempre entre duas estrelas: o colar, e eu!

Ashley riu do comentário do garoto, no que Sirius logo tratou de puxá-la para perto dele novamente.

- Agora, eu quero a minha retribuição. – ele disse, enquanto aproximava rapidamente os seus rostos.

- Deixa de ser interesseiro, garoto! – exclamou Ash, lançando-lhe uma piscadela marota e desvencilhando-se dele, andando de volta para o grupo de amigos.

Àquela altura, todos já começavam a ficar..._alegrinhos._ Havia bebida de sobra, nenhum adulto para pará-los, e nenhum daqueles jovens parecia, naquele momento, se importar muito em não passar dos limites.

Lílian foi buscar mas um pouco de cerveja amanteigada na mesa, pois já cansara de beber vários whiskys de fogo, no que Sirius aproximou-se da amiga.

- Mais uma, Lil? – ele perguntou, apontando o copo na mão da menina.

A ruiva apenas piscou para ele e lhe deu as costas, caminhando pelo salão, quando foi interceptada por Tiago.

- Hey, Evans! – ele exclamou, abrindo o melhor sorriso que conseguiu exibir. – Não quer me fazer um pouco de companhia?

- E desde quando você recorre a mim quando quer companhia! – disse Lily, passando pelo maroto, no que ele a impediu de prosseguir, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Ah, qual é Evans, você me odeia tanto assim? – ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo. Era realmente incrível com ele conseguia continuar com aquele humor em qualquer situação que fosse.

- Eu não te odeio, Potter. – ela disse, enquanto dava outro gole em sua cerveja amanteigada. Tiago abriu a boca para falar, mas ela o interrompeu. – Só não quero sair com você. – completou, dando de ombros e afastando-se do maroto.

Tiago sorriu, enquanto a observava. Deu o último gole em sua bebida e largou o copo na mesa, andando novamente na direção de Lílian.

- Então, – disse, aproximando-se dela, no que a ruiva virou-se para encará-lo. – acho que podemos esquecer essa história de nos chamarmos por sobrenomes, não é!

Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo pensar no assunto.

- Ah, vamos, Evans! – Tiago pediu, fazendo sua famosa expressão de "coitadinho-de-mim". – Nós nos conhecemos desde o primeiro ano, andamos com os mesmos amigos... para que essa formalidade toda?

A garota jogou sua cascata de cabelos ruivos e brilhosos para trás, enquanto abria um sorriso meio sacana.

- Ok, _Tiago_. – ela disse, frisando a última palavra.

O perfume de Lílian espalhou-se por ele, no que o maroto encarou-a radiante. Enfim, havia conseguido! Depois de inúmeras tentativas para sair com aquela garota, finalmente ele tinha progredido. Podia até não ser grande coisa, é verdade, mas tratando-se de Lílian Evans, aquilo já era pelo menos um começo.

- Quer dançar? – perguntou, ainda com um sorriso confiante estampado em seu rosto.

- Não. – ela disse, simplesmente.

Tiago a encarou, incrédulo. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas não conseguiu falar nada. Aquela resposta rápida e simples de Lílian realmente o deixou sem ação alguma.

- Vamos com calma. – falou ela, diante da expressão confusa que o garoto esboçava. – Não é porque eu concordei em acabarmos com a história dos sobrenomes, que agora aceitarei dançar com você.

Lílian encheu novamente o seu copo, e passou por Tiago, esbarrando-lhe levemente no ombro.

Ele a observou ir até a pista de dança, onde quase todos os seus amigos dançavam uma música animada, no que o maroto resolveu juntar-se a eles.

Sirius sussurrava algo no ouvido de Ashley, e a morena ria discretamente. Quando ele a puxou para dançar, Tiago pôde perceber Lílian olhando para os dois e resmungando alguma coisa com Mel, no que a loura assentia, parecendo preocupada.

Sirius tirou o whisky de fogo das mãos de Ash e largou-o em uma mesa, segurando a mão da menina em seguida, enquanto dançavam.  
A sintonia dos dois era sem dúvida invejável, e isso ninguém seria capaz de negar. Embalados pelo ambiente e pelos vários copos de bebida que já haviam tomado, Sirius e Ashley foram se deixando levar pelo momento, como tanto adoravam fazer.

O maroto observava-a mover-se pela pista, com aqueles cabelos negros balançando. _Merlin, como era linda..._  
Mas Ash nem parecia perceber, apenas dançava com os olhos fechados, acompanhando o ritmo de Sirius. Queria esquecer todos os problemas, o péssimo caminho que o seu namoro estava tomando... e estava, de fato, conseguindo.

A morena parou por uns instantes e abaixou-se, tirando as sandálias que tanto a incomodavam na hora de dançar, e atirou-as longe; aquele momento estava ótimo demais para algo atrapalhar.

A música tocava alto, embalando-os.  
Ash jogou os braços para cima, dançando ainda mais animada. Sirius aproximou-se dela, acompanhando-a no ritmo.  
Seus olhares se cruzaram, no que os dois sorriram. O maroto colocou a mão na cintura de Ash, deixando seus corpos colados. Aquele perfume forte e delicioso dela espalhou-se por Sirius, deixando-o inebriado. Aquela garota era inexplicavelmente linda e atraente demais para o maroto conseguir manter o controle de seus atos, e ele sentia que não resistiria mais, nem um segundo se quer.  
Ash, por sua vez, não tinha a menor vontade de afastá-lo. Seu coração acelerava-se cada vez mais, sua respiração já estava completamente descompassada. Aqueles olhos azul-acinzentados feito um mar em dia de tempestade encarando-a sem piscar a faziam se esquecer de tudo. Diante deles, ela simplesmente ficava desarmada, sem ação, sem atitude – e essa sensação era justamente o que ela mais gostava.

Sem mais suportar aquela pequena distância que ainda existia entre eles, os dois aproximaram rapidamente os rostos, antes que perdessem o impulso, e colaram aqueles lábios igualmente convidativos.

Era como se um relâmpago percorresse os seus corpos, um tipo de corrente elétrica forte e deliciosa – algo que nenhum dos dois havia sentido antes. Eles se beijavam com ferocidade, como se esperassem por aquele momento há muito tempo, como se sempre tivessem nutrido certo desejo um pelo outro, e agora tivessem decidido deixá-lo vir à tona.

Todos o observavam de olhos arregalados, quase sem acreditar no que estavam vendo, mas Ash e Sirius pareciam não se importar nem um pouco. Depois de mais um tempo se beijando em uma sintonia inexplicavelmente perfeita, eles se separam. Encararam-se por alguns instantes, no que os dois abriram um sorriso sacana praticamente no mesmo momento, e voltaram a se beijar. Agora que já haviam provado o gosto delicioso e viciante dos lábios um do outro, não pretendiam parar tão cedo. Afinal, se já haviam cometido o _erro_ mesmo, do que adiantaria parar! E assim foi até o final do madrugada, até a festa acabar.

--------------------------------------------

**N/A: Sim, a Ash traiu o namorado. Bom, é ninguém perfeito, não é! E muito menos esses jovens aí, que, como qualquer outro, cometem erros.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo, que dessa vez até que saiu rapidinho, e comentem!**

**Milhões de Beijos**


	8. Acabou

**Capítulo 7 – Acabou**

**_"Sou errada, sou errante _****_  
_****_Sempre na estrada, sempre distante._****_  
_****_Vou errando enquanto o tempo me deixar."_**_  
__(Kid Abelha)_

Os raios de sol começaram a invadir o dormitório feminino da Grifinória, no que uma certa sextanista foi acordando lentamente, e sentiu sua cabeça latejar de um modo quase insuportável.

Ashley abriu os olhos bem devagar, como se suas pálpebras pesassem horrores, e seu olhar quase que imediatamente encontrou os de Mel. A menina estava sentada na cama ao lado, observando-a. Quando percebeu que Ash já havia acordado, olhou para Lílian, que estava escorada na parede, com os braços cruzados e encarando o chão.

- Lílian. – chamou Melissa, apontando Ashley com a cabeça.

A ruiva pareceu despertar de seus pensamentos, e desencostou da parede. Sua expressão era muito séria, quase chegando a parecer irritada.

- Suponho que você ao menos lembre do que aconteceu ontem à noite, Ashley. – Lily disse, começando a caminhar de um lado para o outro do quarto.

A morena encarou a amiga, suspirando. Sabia o caos que estava por vir, e as lembranças da festa anterior invadiram sua mente, fazendo sua cabeça latejar ainda mais.

- Droga, Lílian! – exclamou, enquanto enfiava a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro. – Que tal esperar pelo menos eu acordar para brigar comigo!

- Nós não estamos brigando com você, Ash. – Mel falou, calmamente, enquanto se sentava na beirada da cama da morena. – Apenas queremos conversar sobre ontem, sobre os seus atos.

- Meninas, me desculpem, mas eu não quero ouvir opiniões agora, ok! – pediu Ash, ainda sem encará-las.

- Mas você não pode adiar isso! – disse Lílian, inconformada com a amiga por ela não querer enfrentar os fatos naquele momento. – Você tem que ajeitar essa situação o mais rápido possível; não esqueça que o Johnny também tem a ver com a história, e que sairá muito magoado.

- Eu sei, ´tá legal! – retrucou Ash, sem paciência para aquele assunto. – Eu vou arrumar as besteiras que fiz ontem, me deixa só pensar um pouco, sozinha!

- Então nos deixe te ajudar a arrumar as coisas... Somos suas amigas, estamos aqui para isso! – sugeriu Lily, tentando convencer a amiga. – Essa não é a melhor hora de ser infantil e achar que pode resolver tudo sozinha!

- Já disse que não quero ouvir opiniões, Lílian! – Ash disse, levantando-se de sua cama e ficando de pé.

Ela não estava querendo ouvir certas verdades agora, apesar de serem necessárias. Por mais que as amigas quisessem ajudá-la e palpitar sobre suas atitudes, Ashley era orgulhosa, não queria relembrar a todo o momento o quanto errou e, conseqüentemente, não queria opiniões.

- Não me interessa! – exclamou a ruiva com firmeza, enquanto parava na frente de Ashley. – Eu sou sua amiga e me sinto na obrigação de alertar os erros que você comete.

Assim como Ash, Lily também era muito teimosa. Queria ajudar a amiga de qualquer jeito, e simplesmente não entendia porque ela recusava-se tanto em receber conselhos. Mas Lílian estava disposta a fazer de tudo para a amiga ouvi-la, a morena querendo ou não.

- Meninas, por favor, não vamos discutir por isso. – falou Mel, postando-se entre as duas, na tentativa de impedir mais discussões.

- Ash, eu tentei falar direito quando você acordou, mas você já saiu reclamando e enfiando a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro, oras! – resmungou Lílian, sentando-se na cama para se acalmar. – Só quero te ajudar a ajeitar pelo menos um pouco da besteira que você fez.

Lily acabou percebendo que aquele não era o momento para começar uma discussão, mas só o que ela queria era o bem de Ashley. Porém, quando tentou se acalmar e ser mais compreensiva, já era um pouco tarde: Ashley estava muito irritada. Sua cabeça latejava de um modo insuportável, tudo o que ela menos queria era tocar no assunto de sua traição, queria adiá-lo o máximo que pudesse, mas tudo o que suas amigas estavam fazendo era trazê-lo à tona.

- Eu não quero a ajuda de ninguém! – disse a morena, enfatizando cada palavra. – Só o que eu quero agora é _esquecer_ esse assunto, depois tomo alguma providência.

- Ash, você não pode fugir das conseqüências. – pronunciou-se Mel, ainda com a voz muito calma. – Trair o Johnny já não foi nada legal da sua parte, se quer a minha opinião, e fugir das coisas agora só vai piorar tudo.

- Por favor, me deixem ficar sozinha... – pediu ela mais uma vez, apontando a porta do quarto às amigas, para elas saírem.

Ashley estava tentando ao máximo se controlar. Não queria brigar com as meninas, mas realmente não estava com a menor paciência de ouvir a opinião de ninguém naquele momento. Queria largar-se em sua cama novamente e dormir, dormir até quando todos esquecessem o ocorrido na noite passada.

Melissa procurou respeitar a opinião de Ashley, por mais que não concordasse, e assentiu. Já ia se encaminhando para a porta do quarto, mas Lílian não se deu por vencida. A ruiva achava que, por ser amiga, tinha o dever de alertar Ash sobre seus erros, e ajudá-la a concertá-los, independente de qualquer coisa.

- Você está errada. – disse, como uma última tentativa. – Me deixa te ajudar, ficar aqui com você, tenho certeza de que podemos resolver isso juntas...

- Eu já sei o quanto errei, droga! – exclamou a morena, perdendo a paciência com aquele assunto, e sendo grosseira. – Não preciso que você reforce isso a cada instante, ´tá legal!

- Não me venha com dramas, Ashley! – retrucou Lílian, já voltando a se irritar também. – O que você queria que eu fizesse? Dissesse que você está certa, quando na verdade não está?

- Não, só gostaria que você não desse opinião! – ela disse, sem fazer a menor questão de ser educada. Era muito cabeça dura às vezes, e por ter sido criada apenas pelo pai, tinha se acostumado a se virar sozinha. – Eu sei que errei, Lílian! Mas eu sou um ser humano e, diferente do que você pensa que é, não estou e nem tenho que estar sempre certa!

- Eu não acho que estou sempre certa! – exclamou Lily, sentindo-se ofendida. – Só não vou apoiar uma coisa que está errada. Ficar do lado dos outros sempre falando que eles estão certos é fácil, mas o verdadeiro amigo é aquele que alerta quando o outro errou!

- Eu não vou mais discutir, Lílian. Não tem como dialogar com você! – Ash disse, enquanto terminava de trocar de roupa e se encaminhava para a porta do quarto. – Não estou com a menor vontade de ouvir sermão.

A morena bateu a porta com força e desceu correndo as escadas para o salão comunal.

Era sábado de manhã, e a maioria dos alunos ainda estava nos dormitórios, aproveitando a oportunidade de acordar tarde, ou no Salão Principal, tomando café.

Mas, mesmo assim, Ashley foi para o lugar mais afastado do salão comunal. Não queria falar com ninguém, ver ninguém, encarar ninguém. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela começava a se arrepender do que havia feito, a sentir vergonha de si mesma, a ter medo de encarar aquela situação. E essas sensações, além de nunca antes experimentadas por ela, ainda eram péssimas.

Ficou cerca de 20 minutos ali, encarando o chão com o olhar fora de foco, enquanto relembrava o que havia feito na noite passada e deixava que inúmeras lágrimas percorressem o contorno delicado de seu rosto. Pensou e repensou várias vezes sobre que atitude tomar, e estava encontrando muito dificuldade em chegar a uma conclusão. Tinha sido muito bom ficar com Sirius, é verdade, mas Ashley estava se sentindo um verdadeiro monstro por ter traído uma pessoa que sempre a tratou tão bem, que a amou como nenhum outro garoto jamais a amara, que lhe paparicava como se ela fosse uma verdadeira princesa. Johnny não merecia isso, nem de longe.

Um tempo depois, a garota começou a ouvir um murmúrio vindo de vários rapazes que desciam animados as escadas do dormitório masculino. Um deles pareceu ter reparado na sua presença, e a apontou com a cabeça para o amigo. Este, por sua vez, fez um gesto mandando os outros rapazes prosseguirem, e foi andando em direção a Ashley, enquanto a menina tentava desesperadamente secar as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar pelo seu rosto.

- Amor... o que aconteceu? – perguntou o rapaz, sentando ao lado da namorada no aconchegante sofá e a abraçando com força. – Não chore Ash, eu estou aqui, hoje e sempre. – completou com carinho, para reconfortá-la.

- Me desculpe, me desculpe... – era tudo o que ela conseguia falar, em meio a muitos soluços de choro.

- Ash, estou começando a ficar preocupado! – disse Johnny, abrindo um terno sorriso. – Conta para mim, por que você está chorando?

- Eu... eu fiz uma coisa horrível... – ela sussurrou, tentando novamente enxugar suas lágrimas. – Eu traí você, Johnny. – completou, soltando aquelas palavras antes que não conseguisse mais pronunciá-las.

O garoto a encarou, com uma expressão em um misto de susto e tristeza espalhando-se pelo seu rosto. Pela primeira vez, Ashley pôde ver aquele belo par de olhos verde-claros marejarem, e Johnny foi se separando dela, aos poucos.

- Eu... eu não posso acreditar! – exclamou, incrédulo. – Por que, Ash! Eu sempre fiz tudo por você, tudo!

- Eu sei Johnny, eu sei! – ela disse, com a voz desesperada. – Não fiz na intenção de te machucar, apenas não medi as conseqüências, não parei para pensar em nada na hora!

- Quem foi? – ele perguntou, subitamente. Sua expressão, antes triste, agora parecia séria e decidida.

- Quem foi o quê! – disse Ash, já sabendo do que o namorado estava falando, mas querendo evitar a resposta.

- Com quem você me traiu, Ashley? – perguntou Johnny, já aumentando o tom de voz.

- John, isso não é importante, eu sou a única culpada e...

- QUEM FOI? – o garoto perguntou, já se descontrolando, a segurando pelo braço.

- Foi... com o Sirius. – murmurou ela, encarando o chão.

- Eu sabia! – exclamou Johnny, rindo sarcasticamente. – Sabia que aquele idiota ficava te cercando!

- Eu sinto muito, de verdade. – falou a garota, levantando o olhar para encará-lo. – Mas se tem alguém que errou nessa história, fui eu, e somente eu. Vou entender se você não quiser mais olhar na minha cara, se espalhar para todo o castelo o quão eu fui baixa com você, se começar a falar mal de mim aos quatro ventos. Eu só queria que você realmente soubesse, John, é que apesar de tudo, eu te respeito como pessoa, e te admiro muito. Me desculpe se eu te fiz sofrer, me desculpe por tudo.

- Ashley, você lembra quando eu sempre te falava que te amaria para sempre? – perguntou ele, acalmando-se e acariciando o rosto da namorada. – Aquilo não era da boca para fora. O importante é que você me contou, foi sincera comigo, não me fez de bobo. E isso só faz com que _eu_ te admire ainda mais, com que eu te ame mil vezes mais a cada instante. Não vou dizer que não estou magoado, e que não me feriu demais por dentro essa sua atitude, mas estou disposto a superá-la e a esquecê-la, com você ao meu lado.

Ela o encarou, sentindo os olhos marejarem. Estava se sentindo, novamente, um monstro. Cada palavra que saía da boca de seu namorado a cortava cada vez mais por dentro. Ele era tão doce que ficava difícil para a menina finalmente lhe contar que já não gostava mais dele como no começo do namoro. Mas ela tinha que criar coragem, tinha que contar para ele de uma vez por todas.

- John, eu acho que não deveríamos mais continuar com essa história, continuar juntos. – começou Ash, no que o namorado a encarou, arregalando os olhos. – É realmente horrível e muito difícil para mim te dizer isso, mas... eu não gosto mais de você... como antigamente.

- Que loucura é essa que você está falando! – ele exclamou, segurando a mão da menina. – Pare com essas besteiras, Ash, esqueça isso, já disse.

- Não há como esquecer, John. O que aconteceu noite passada foi uma conseqüência disso, não tem como fingir que não houve nada. – explicou ela, no que a cada palavra dita, a expressão do rapaz ia se entristecendo. – Tenho muita consideração por você, mas não quero mais ser sua namorada.

- Ash, não diga isso, por favor... – ele falava, com um tom de súplica na voz. Johnny era completamente apaixonado por ela, e só a idéia de não a ter mais sempre ao seu lado, já o deixava transtornado. – Nós podemos passar por cima disso, podemos fazer tudo voltar a ser como era antes!

- Nada jamais volta a ser o que era antes. – disse Ash, com firmeza. – O nosso namoro não estava indo bem faz tempo. Sinto muito, Johnny, mas _acabou._

O grifinório a encarou por mais alguns instantes, sem conseguir impedir que seus olhos derramassem inúmeras lágrimas de dor e desespero. Ele era completamente apaixonado por ela, era capaz de passar por cima de qualquer erro ou traição para continuar a tê-la ao seu lado. Gostaria de voltar no tempo, de reviver os meses em que o namoro deles era maravilhoso, de fazê-la perceber que o seu amor por Ashley era e sempre seria incondicional. Mas acabou tendo que entender que a decisão dela já estava tomada, e não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer, a não ser aceitá-la. Levantou-se subitamente do sofá, e sem mais encarar a garota, disparou para as escadas do dormitório masculino, tentando ao máximo segurar a enorme vontade de chorar.

Acabou por esbarrar em Remo, que subia calmamente para o seu quarto. O maroto já havia descido, tomado seu café, e nada de seus amigos se quer aparecerem. Resolveu, então, voltar para o dormitório e acordá-los de uma vez.

Abriu a porta e encontrou com Tiago saindo do banheiro enquanto secava os cabelos molhados com uma toalha, e Pedro sentado à beira de sua cama terminando de calçar o sapato. Percorreu os olhos pelo resto do quarto, procurando o último maroto, Almofadinhas, e logo se deparou com o amigo quase roncando, ainda dormindo esparramado em sua cama.

- Essa criatura ainda não acordou! – perguntou ele, rindo, para os amigos.

- E você não conhece Sirius Almofadinhas Black? – Tiago indagou, rindo também. – Até parece que ele acordaria cedo em um sábado, ainda mais depois de ter ido a uma festa no dia anterior.

- Falando em festa... – disse Pedro, pegando uma camisa para vestir. – O que vai acontecer agora? Quero dizer... ele e a Ash, bom, vocês sabem.

- É uma pergunta interessante, Rabicho. – comentou Tiago, parecendo pensativo. – E não quero esperar muito para obter a resposta...

O maroto pegou sua varinha em cima do criado-mudo, que ficava ao lado de sua cama, e apontou-a para o amigo.

- _Levicorpus_! – exclamou, no que Sirius foi instantaneamente jogado para o alto, até bater a cabeça no teto do dormitório.

- Droga, seu veado idiota! – resmungou o moreno, massageando a cabeça. – Não poderia pelo menos tentar me _chamar_?

- É, até poderia... – Tiago disse, coçando o queixo e forçando uma falsa expressão de pensativo. – Mas desse jeito é mais engraçado! – completou, enquanto Remo e Pedro gargalhavam ao seu lado.

- Vamos, Pontas, me ponha logo no chão! – pediu Sirius, já quase começando a rir também. – O irônico é que ficar fazendo homem levitar, você consegue, mas na hora de tomar uma atitude decente e conseguir ficar com a Lílian de uma vez, você fracassa totalmente! – completou, para provocar o amigo. Porque, afinal, Sirius Black não deixaria uma provocação passar daquele jeito.

- Ei! – Tiago exclamou, fechando a cara. – Isso é golpe baixo, Almofadinhas!

O garoto resmungou mais alguns xingamentos quase inaudíveis e murmurou o contra-feitiço, no que o amigo despencou no chão, causando um baque surdo.

- Temos que ter uma conversinha sobre ontem à noite, Senhor Garanhão Black. – disse Remo, estendendo a mão para ajudar o amigo a se levantar, enquanto exibia um sorriso maroto.

Sirius o encarou, confuso, mas logo em seguida as lembranças da festa invadiram sua mente. A música, as bebidas, Ashley, o beijo...

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Tiago, indo direto ao assunto.

- Sobre...? – Sirius disse, tentando disfarçar.

- Não finja que não sabe! – exclamou o maroto. – Sobre a Ash, sua anta.

- Não vou fazer nada, ué. – respondeu o outro, dando de ombros. – O que eu poderia fazer?

- Almofadinhas, você não vale _nada_... – zombou Remo, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Ora, Aluado, a Ashley não está grávida e nem nada do tipo, pare de fazer drama! – Sirius disse, displicente. – Vamos descer logo, estou morto de fome. – completou, atirando seu travesseiro no amigo e levantando-se para se arrumar.

Não tardou muito, e logo os marotos terminaram de se vestir. Levados pelas gabações de Tiago, que não parava de tagarelar sobre seu _progresso_ com Lílian, os quatro foram descendo as escadas do dormitório masculino, até chegarem ao salão comunal e Remo avistar um emaranhado de cabelos negros em um sofá afastado.

- Ela parece estar meio triste, Almofadinhas. – Tiago comentou, enquanto observava Ashley passar a mão pelos olhos.

- É, acho que está chorando. – falou Sirius, enfiando as mãos no bolso. – Vou lá falar com ela e ver se posso ajudar em algo, vejo vocês depois.

E, dando um rápido aceno para os amigos, o moreno foi caminhando na direção de Ashley. Enquanto se aproximava, tentou pensar em algum motivo que levaria a garota a chorar e parecer tão triste, quando subitamente o nome "Johnny" lhe veio à mente. Lembrou que eles eram namorados e que, de fato, ela o havia traído. Não que ele já não tivesse constatado isso durante a festa, apenas simplesmente não havia parado para pensar na conseqüência daquilo tudo e, agora que pensara, tudo lhe parecera extremamente confuso e conturbado, o que não lhe agradou nem um pouco, aliás.

- Ash, o que aconteceu? – Sirius disse, espantando-se com as inúmeras lágrimas que caíam ferozmente pelo rosto da menina.

Ashley se assustou com a chegada repentina do maroto, mas rapidamente levou as mãos à face, tentando enxugar suas lágrimas.

- Nada. – disse, procurando não encará-lo.

- Vocês terminaram? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se com cautela.

A garota balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto abraçava as pernas e apoiava o queixo nos joelhos.

- Ele descobriu sobre... nós? – perguntou Sirius, enquanto sentava-se no sofá ao lado da morena.

- Não, eu mesma contei, e terminei. – ela explicou, acabando com o último vestígio de lágrima em seu rosto.

- Ah... – ele murmurou. Não fazia a menor do que deveria falar ou de como agir. – E o que você pretende fazer agora?

- Não sei. – ela disse, simplesmente.

- Você... Hum... – Sirius tentou começar, meio atrapalhado. – Quer que continuemos saindo ou... sei lá.

Ashley o encarou, com um sorriso triste formando-se em seu rosto.  
Ela não tinha certeza do que queria, e muito menos do que sentia verdadeiramente por ele, mas aquela dúvida estampada na fala de Sirius a deixou ainda mais desanimada e confusa.

- Não sei. – ela repetiu, desviando o olhar do chão e encarando-o pela primeira vez naquele dia. – E você, quer levar isso adiante?

Sirius suspirou, muito atordoado. Simpatizava muito com Ashley, sem sombra de dúvidas, mas daí a largar sua tão adorada vida de solteiro e passar a ser "encoleirado", já era demais para a cabeça do maroto.

- Eu... acho que não. – disse ele, temendo suas próprias palavras sinceras.

Ashley continuou observando-o, e quase que inconscientemente lembrou-se da fama que ele tinha, e de como dificilmente mantinha algum tipo de relacionamento amoroso.

- Tudo bem, Sirius. – ela disse, com o sorriso carregado de sarcasmo. – Pode continuar com a sua vida de solteiro-garanhão.

A morena levantou furiosa e subiu para o seu quarto, as lágrimas voltando a cair ferozmente. Não interessava se ela tinha certeza ou não dos seus sentimentos por ele, mas nunca havia sido rejeitada antes, e essa sensação certamente não era nem de longe agradável. Ela estava sentindo-se culpada por trair uma pessoa que a amava tanto, e irritada com o descaso de Sirius, com o fato de ter caído no papo dele igual a todas outras – e ter sido deixada de lado depois, também exatamente como elas.

Ashley não nutria nenhum sentimento por ele que fosse além da amizade e da vontade de beijá-lo pelo seu charme e beleza, portanto tampouco o amava como homem. Gostara muito de ficar com Sirius, é verdade; havia sido uma noite maravilhosa, apesar de isso não querer dizer que ela quisesse repeti-la continuamente. A garota ainda não havia parado para pensar se ia querer, de fato, levar a sua história com Sirius adiante, mas enquanto jogava-se em sua cama e afundava a cabeça no travesseiro, procurou avaliar o assunto. E a que conclusão Ash chegou? Bem, foi tudo ótimo, e bom enquanto durou; ou seja, apenas uma noite. Mas, engatar alguma coisa séria com aquele maroto não estava realmente nos planos dela; os beijos trocados por eles na festa foram maravilhosos, mas Ashley acabara de sair de um namoro, e não estava a fim de se prender de novo tão rapidamente a alguém.

Porém, contrapondo toda essa linha de pensamento da menina, vinha o orgulho. Ela estava ferida por dentro, irritada por ter sido rejeitada pela primeira vez por um garoto. Nunca havia tido aquela sensação, estava acostumada a ter grande parte dos meninos aos seus pés, e sentir que Sirius não queria nada sério – apesar de ela também não querer – não lhe fez nada bem. Revoltada consigo mesma por ter cometido o erro de trair Johnny, que nunca merecera isso, e mais revoltada ainda por ter sido dispensada por Sirius, ela acabou adormecendo, mas com o peso de seu orgulho, que agora estava completamente atingido.

Enquanto isso, Sirius estava largado no sofá, um tanto revoltado também. Não entendeu porque Ashley havia ficado tão irritada, porque, afinal, ele nunca tinha falado a ela que queria algum tipo de relacionamento mais sério. Sentiu-se um pouco culpado por presenciar as inúmeras lágrimas derramadas pela garota, mas quando logo em seguida a idéia de ficar preso a alguém lhe passou pela cabeça, aquele sentimento de culpa foi embora. Sirius nunca havia dado falsas esperanças a ninguém, pelo contrário: sempre gostou de reforçar por aí o quanto preservava sua liberdade, então não entendeu o jeito grosso e irônico com que Ashley encerrou a conversa dos dois, e tampouco gostou desse jeito.

Com um suspiro irritado, o maroto levantou-se do sofá e foi se encaminhando para o Salão Principal, a fim de tomar café com os amigos e tentar esquecer aquela história toda. Ao se aproximar da saída, esbarrou em Lílian, que voltava para o salão comunal depois de não comer quase nada, com uma expressão um tanto emburrada.

- Desculpe. – ela murmurou, com grosseria.

- O que houve, Lily? – perguntou Sirius, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Que bicho te mordeu?

E então, as palavras do maroto acabaram trazendo-a para a realidade, fazendo a ruiva se arrepender por ter sido grossa à toa. Ela suspirou e encostou na parede mais próxima, parecendo cansada e triste.

- Sinto muito, Sirius. – disse, com sinceridade. – Não estou muito legal.

- Tudo bem. – ele falou, abrindo um sorriso carinhoso. – Mas, afinal, porque esse desânimo todo?

- Eu... briguei com a Ashley. – respondeu a menina, encarando o chão. – E estou com a ligeira impressão de que vai demorar um bom tempo até uma de nós dar o braço a torcer.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Lils. – Sirius disse, levantando o rosto da amiga com uma das mãos. – Na hora certa, tudo vai se ajeitar.

- Ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas! – exclamou a ruiva, deixando que os olhos começassem a marejar. Não precisava mostrar-se forte naquela hora, não precisava mostrar-se forte para Sirius. – Não quero ficar sem falar com ela...

O maroto a aproximou dele, envolvendo-a em um abraço carinhoso. Sirius deu a Lily exatamente o que ela precisava agora: conforto, abrigo, compreensão. Ele não precisava dizer mais nada, dar nenhum conselho, apenas ficar ali com ela, abraçando-a, fazendo companhia.

- Soube que agora o nosso querido Potter virou Tiago para você. – falou Sirius, depois de um tempo com a amiga em seus braços.

- É, tenho que admitir que estava ficando um tanto quanto chata aquela história de sobrenomes. – respondeu a menina, abrindo um fraco sorriso. – Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá aceitar aqueles pedidos inconvenientes dele para sair!

- Tudo tem seu tempo, Lily, tudo. – disse Sirius, passando o braço pelo ombro da ruiva e caminhando com ela para fora do salão comunal. – Agora vamos para onde estão os outros, porque além de eu estar morrendo de fome, aposto que tem alguém louco para te ver. – completou, abrindo um sorriso maroto.

---------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Bom, na briga da Lily com a Ash, eu tentei demonstrar que as duas estavam erradas, cada uma em um ponto, então tentem não "tomar muito partido" de uma ou de outra.****  
****Quanto ao Johnny, sei que ele pode estar parecendo um corno manso (aliás, ele é), mas tentem vê-lo como um pobre apaixonado que prefere fingir não ver as coisas que acontecem do que não ter a garota que ele tanto ama ao seu lado. Aliás, se despeçam do personagem D****  
****Sobre a Ashley e o Sirius, essa conversa dele foi um tanto delicada. O que eu gostaria que vocês entendessem é que essa fic será bem longa, então o romance entre eles acontecerá aos poucos, porque eu sinceramente prefiro fazer o sentimento entre eles brotar aos poucos do que fazê-los se amando loucamente logo nos primeiros capítulos. Muitos vão achar o Sirius um cafajeste? Sem dúvida, mas ele nunca disse que queria algo sério, e ela também não queria namorar, mas se irritou por ter sido dispensada e teve o seu tão grande orgulho ferido.****  
**

**Estou com duas fics novas: "Everlasting Love" (uma Sirius/Marlene, Pós-Hogwarts) e "Que Seja Infinito Enquanto Dure" (Sirius/Bella), então quem puder, dê uma passadinha lá para ver se gosta!**

**Muito obrigada a ****todos que estão lendo e comentando!**

**Beijos, **

**Fê Black**


	9. A Predição

**Capítulo 8 – A Predição**

**_"Meu riso é tão feliz contigo."_**_  
__(Tribalistas)_

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde que Ashley brigara com Lílian e Sirius, e até aquele dia eles permaneciam assim, sem se falar, evitando-se.  
Para os outros, tudo aquilo estava sendo muito estranho, já que sempre que brigavam entre si, tudo era resolvido logo depois. Mas, mesmo assim, eles optaram por não tomar partido, apesar de volta e meia incentivarem os três a voltarem logo a se falar.

Era uma manhã de sexta-feira, com o céu tingido por um azul-acinzentado e o sol escondendo-se atrás das nuvens, como que prevendo o assunto delicado e um tanto sombrio que seria tratado dali a pouco, quando Ashley adentrou o Salão Principal.

A menina havia aproveitado a situação em que se encontrava, de "recém-solteira" e brigada com dois amigos, para afastar-se um pouco de todos. Passara a maior parte dos dias na biblioteca, lendo livros e colocando a matéria em dia, ou passeando sozinha pelos jardins enquanto pensava na vida e revia seus conceitos. Aquilo havia sido muito bom para ela, ajudando-a a colocar as idéias no lugar, mas agora ela já estava pronta para "voltar à ativa" e recuperar o seu tão conhecido jeito alegre.

Começou a andar pelo salão, acenando discretamente para umas amigas da Lufa-Lufa, quando alcançou a mesa da Grifinória.

- Hey, Ash! – ela ouviu uma familiar voz masculina exclamar atrás dela.

Virou-se para o dono da voz, enquanto colocava algumas mechas de seu cabelo, que havia sido penteado agora a pouco, para trás.

- Hey, Johnny. – disse, abrindo um sorriso tímido e indo para perto de seus amigos.

Murmurou "bom dia" para todos, em meio a um discreto bocejo, e sentou-se ao lado de Melissa.

- Você vem comigo para a aula de Adivinhação hoje? – perguntou a loira, no que Ash assentiu, já com a boca cheia de deliciosos pãezinhos. – Então é melhor se apressar, Ash, porque o sinal já vai bater.

- Ok. – ela disse, enquanto enchia novamente seu prato. – E aí, estão prontos para a festa de Halloween amanhã?

- Você vai? – perguntou Remo, parando de ler o Profeta Diário e observando a amiga.

- Claro que sim! – Ash respondeu, piscando divertida para o maroto. – Só porque eu me afastei por alguns dias, acha que eu perderia a festa do ano?

Remo sorriu, enquanto dava o último gole em seu suco de abóbora. Assim como ele, todos ficaram felizes; era bom tê-la de volta.

- Achei que a festa do ano tivesse sido a sua. – comentou uma voz atrás dela, aproximando-se do grupo com ar de superior. – Quer dizer, onde encontramos uma festa com melhores acontecimentos do que a queridinha de Hogwarts trair o tão bondoso namorado com o maior galinha do castelo?

Sirius levantou-se em um salto, com os punhos fechados, pronto para fazer aquele garoto engolir palavra por palavra, mas Tiago o impediu, segurando-o.

- Cai fora, Malfoy. – disse Ash, com firmeza, enquanto levanta-se e encarava seriamente o sonserino. – Se você acha que vai me ofender com essas palavras ridículas, perdeu o seu tempo, sou muito superior a isso.

- Veremos se você é tão superior quanto diz, Carter. – disse desdenhoso, mas em tom de ameaça. – Estamos de olho em você.

- Não ouviu o que ela disse? – Remo se pronunciou, postando-se ao lado da menina. – Cai fora, imbecil.

Lúcio deu uma risada irônica, enquanto afastava-se calmamente dos grifinórios, sendo seguido pelo seu grupinho.

"Idiota", murmurou Ashley, enquanto recolhia seu material.

- Vamos, Mel? – pediu, querendo sair o mais rápido possível dali.

Melissa assentiu, enquanto ajeitava a mochila e corria para alcançar os passos rápidos da amiga, que já atravessava o Salão Principal e ia em direção as masmorras.

- Ei, Ashley! – Lílian gritou, no que a garota virou-se para encará-la. – Está tudo bem?

Ash assentiu, sorrindo fracamente, enquanto recomeçava a andar com Mel ao seu lado.

- Isso foi o primeiro passo para a reconciliação? – Tiago perguntou, sorrindo, enquanto observava Lílian olhando a amiga se afastar.

- Acho que sim. – ela respondeu, virando-se para encará-lo e sorrindo também. – Aliás, Tiago, você acabou de me surpreender.

- Isso não é novidade, minha cara. – comentou o maroto, começando a caminhar ao seu lado. – Mas a questão é: em que eu surpreendi dessa vez?

- Você segurou o Sirius, impedindo-o de partir para cima do Malfoy. – disse Lily, enquanto pegava seus livros dos braços de Tiago, que até aquele momento os carregava para ela. – E, geralmente, o que você faria seria _ajudar_ o Sirius a azarar o Malfoy.

- É, acho que às vezes eu até penso um pouquinho. – ele falou, abrindo um sorriso maior ainda, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos. – Você é observadora, hein?!

- É, quando se trata de Tiago Potter, toda e qualquer atitude deve ser bem estudada. – disse a ruiva, risonha, entrando para a aula de Aritmancia e deixando Tiago sozinho, apenas observando-a se afastar.

O maroto ficou ali por mais alguns segundos, até que seus amigos se aproximaram, despertando novamente sua atenção.

- Acorda, Pontas! – exclamou Sirius, estalando os dedos perto dos olhos do amigo. – Vem logo, vamos para a aula de Poções.

- Vocês viram?! – Tiago perguntou, enquanto os marotos começavam a caminhar pelo corredor. – A Lily já está na minha, podem acreditar...

- Claro, Pontas, claro... – comentou Sirius, revirando os olhos. – Então você está gostando mesmo dela?

- Quem sabe... – Tiago disse, dando de ombros. – Talvez sim, talvez não.

- Só te aviso uma coisa: apronte com ela, e você é um veado morto. – o outro maroto alertou, fingindo uma falsa expressão séria.

- Almofadinhas, desde quando _você_ tem moral para pedir algo como isso? – falou Tiago, adentrando a sala de Poções, seguido pelos amigos.

- Você tem centenas de garotas nesse castelo para aprontar, Pontas, mas a Lílian _não_. – Sirius disse, sentando ao lado do amigo em uma mesa no fundo da sala. – Mudando de assunto, quando você vai marcar os treinos de Quadribol? O jogo está se aproximando, sabia?!

- Logo, Almofadinhas, logo... Agora pare de reclamar, ok?!

Sirius revirou os olhos, e logo em seguida virou-se para trás, a fim de conversar com Remo e Pedro.

Enquanto isso, Mel e Ash assistiam à aula de Adivinhação. Passado um tempo, a aula finalmente acabara, e as meninas começaram a arrumar seu material. A maioria dos alunos já havia deixado a sala, e elas acabaram sendo as últimas a saírem. Quando já estavam cruzando a porta, ouviram uma voz alta e rouca às suas costas.

- _Vai acontecer no fim do sétimo ano._

As meninas se viraram depressa. A professora de Adivinhação ficara dura na cadeira; seus olhos estavam desfocados e sua boca afrouxara.

- Professora, está tudo bem? – perguntou Mel, olhando assustada para a amiga ao seu lado.

Mas a mulher não pareceu ouvi-la. Seus olhos começaram a girar. As garotas se sentiram invadidas pelo pânico; hesitaram, pensando em correr até a ala hospitalar – e então a professora tornou a falar, com a mesma voz rouca, muito diferente da sua voz habitual:

- _O Lord das Trevas está ganhando forças, recrutando muitos seguidores. Atrás da herdeira que o Lorde persegue há 16 anos, ele chegará; e no fim do sétimo ano, seus planos para a herdeira finalmente se concretizarão... No fim do sétimo ano._

A cabeça da professora se pendurou sobre o peito. Melissa e Ashley continuaram ali, os olhos grudados nela. Então, de repente, a professora de Adivinhação aprumou a cabeça.

- Desculpe, queridas – disse com a voz sonhadora –, cochilei por um momento...

Ashley foi dando passos para trás, vagarosamente, com o olhar muito assustado, mas Mel continuava ali parada, com os olhos grudados na professora.

- Algum problema, senhorita Bones? – a mulher perguntou, ajeitando-se na cadeira.

- Não, está tudo ótimo, não está, Mel?! – Ash respondeu pela amiga, puxando-a desesperadamente. – Já estávamos indo...

- Professora, do que a senhora estava fa... – Mel tentou dizer, mas foi interrompida.

- Tenha um ótimo dia, professora! – exclamou Ashley, forçando um sorriso, enquanto arrastava a amiga para fora da sala.

- Ash, porque você saiu correndo? – a loira perguntou, estranhando o jeito desesperado dela. – Por acaso você sabia do que ela estava falando?

- Claro que não! – retrucou a menina, sem encará-la. – Não percebeu que ela é louca?! O melhor que podíamos fazer era sair logo daquele lugar...

E, dando o assunto como encerrado, Ashley puxou Melissa pelo largo corredor do castelo, encaminhando-se para a próxima aula.

O dia passou lentamente, e todos não viam a hora das aulas acabarem. Exaustos, depois de um dia cansativo e pilhas de deveres feitas, a maioria dos alunos não tardou a subir para os respectivos dormitórios.

Melissa conversava com Ashley sobre a festa de Halloween, que seria no dia seguinte, quando Remo e Sirius aproximaram-se das duas.

- Oi... – cumprimentou Sirius, olhando para a morena sentada no sofá a sua frente.

- Oi. – disse Ash, seca. – Acho que já vou me deitar, boa noite a todos.

Sem esperar resposta, passou direto por Sirius, como que ignorando sua presença, e subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino.

- Droga. – o maroto murmurou, revirando os olhos de irritação. – Vou para o quarto também, até amanhã.

Remo acenou para o amigo, e logo em seguida voltou seu olhar para Melissa. Sorriu, enquanto se aproximava do sofá em que ela estava e sentava ao seu lado.

- Ninguém agüenta mais esses dois em pé de guerra... – comentou, logo percebendo o olhar desfocado que Mel exibia. – Está tudo bem, Mel?

- Está, sim. – ela disse, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo para Remo. – Por quê?

- Não sei, você parece um pouco... preocupada. – explicou o maroto, admirando por uns instantes os traços perfeitos e delicados da menina a sua frente.

- É, na verdade estou sim... – falou Mel, em um suspiro. – Sabe, aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha hoje, no fim da aula de Adivinhação.

- O que houve? – Remo perguntou, interessando-se pelo assunto, apesar de nunca ter levado aquela matéria muito a sério.

- A professora... acho que ela fez uma espécie de predição! Não sei explicar direito, mas ela começou a falar umas coisas estranhas sobre um tal de Lord das Trevas e uma herdeira, com a voz rouca... – disse, reprimindo uma careta.

- Predição?! – exclamou Remo, parecendo intrigado e pensativo. – Com certeza, isso é muito esquisito.

- E o que mais me intrigou foi a Ashley ter saído praticamente correndo da sala da professora... não parecia ter a menor curiosidade com a explicação daquilo tudo. – Mel continuou, estranhando novamente a história. – Bom, preciso subir, Remo. – ela disse, levantando-se e dando um leve beijo na bochecha do maroto. – As meninas vão me ajudar com a fantasia para a festa de amanhã. Boa noite!

- Boa noite. – ele cumprimentou, sorrindo, enquanto observava Mel sumir pelas escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino.

Esparramou-se no sofá, enquanto vários pensamentos começavam a invadir sua mente. Era incrível como ele ficava feliz apenas com a simples presença de Mel... Remo começara a gostar dela e daquele seu jeitinho discreto e ao mesmo tempo determinado quando se tornaram amigos, no quinto ano, e desde então sempre fazia suposições sobre como seria se eles namorassem. Ele já tinha ficado com algumas meninas – não exageradamente, mas um número considerável para um garoto de apenas 16 anos –, mas nenhuma delas o encantava como Melissa. Só de vê-la abrir aquele sorriso doce e sincero, ele já ganhava o dia; não sabia explicar o que acontecia com ele, ou o que significavam exatamente aqueles sentimentos... Remo apenas _sentia_. E gostava disso; gostava das sensações que a simples presença de Melissa lhe causavam. Mas, talvez... Talvez já estivesse na hora de ele conhecer que _outras_ sensações Melissa era capaz de causar. A festa de Halloween seria no dia seguinte, e provavelmente surgiria alguma oportunidade para eles dançarem juntos; talvez a música teria a ver com eles, talvez Remo resolvesse tomar alguma atitude mais drástica, talvez eles teriam uma conversa legal, interessante... Talvez, quem sabe.

O maroto balançou a cabeça como que para livrar-se daqueles pensamentos, e resolveu subir para o seu quarto.

Enquanto isso, Mel adentrava o quarto das meninas, e deparava-se com uma enorme bagunça. Roupas e acessórios estavam jogados para todos os lados, enquanto Ashley saía do banheiro já de pijama e Lílian observava-se no espelho vestida com sua fantasia para a festa.

- Lily, acho que esse laço na sua fantasia ficaria melhor um pouco mais apertado... – comentou Ash, aproximando-se da ruiva e endireitando o laço de sua fantasia.

Quando terminou, pareceu perceber o que estava fazendo, e sentiu seu rosto corar de um jeito muito raro. Sem notar, acabou agindo com Lílian como se elas não estivessem mais brigadas, acabou dando um conselho de amiga, como nos velhos tempos.

Ela encarou o chão, um pouco sem graça, procurando uma explicação para aquilo.

- Desculpe, fiz sem perceber... – murmurou Ash, sem encarar a ruiva.

Lílian suspirou, enquanto pendurava-se no pescoço da amiga e a abraçava com força.

- Droga, Ashley! – exclamou, sorrindo, mas sem conseguir evitar que seus olhos cor-de-esmeralda marejassem levemente. – Não consigo ficar esse tempo todo brigada com você!

Ash abriu um largo sorriso, retribuindo o abraço carinhoso da amiga.

- Você não sabe como me fez falta... – disse, separando-se enfim de Lílian e passando a encará-la. – Me desculpe por tudo, eu fui idiota, prepotente...

- Também te devo desculpas. – Lily a interrompeu. – Invadi seu espaço, não respeitei as suas vontades. Mas o que importa agora é que isso já passou, e discussão boba nenhuma nos afastará de novo.

- Ah, meninas, até que enfim! – exclamou Mel, subindo em sua cama e, em seguida, saltando dela para cima das meninas, abraçando-as com força. 

----------------------------------------------

**N/A: Primeiramente, desculpem-me pela demora na atualização. Mas essa porcaria de computador aqui resolveu curtir com a minha cara, e não pára de me dar problema... ******

**Ah, sobre a predição... a cena em que ela ocorreu teve pequenos trechos retirados de "Harry Potter e O Prisioneiro de Askaban". Ela só deve ser explicada bem mais à frente.******

**Beijos, e comentem!**


	10. O Rei e A Rainha

Capítulo 9 – O Rei e A Rainha

**_Como num conto de fadas, você apareceu; linda, encantada."_**_  
__(Litoral)_

O escuro do céu, iluminado fracamente pela lua, já invadia os terrenos de Hogwarts, que estava em clima de festa. Os marotos, é claro, mal viam a hora de atravessarem o Salão Principal e se divertirem a noite toda. Mas, enquanto isso ainda não acontecia, eles terminavam de se arrumar no dormitório masculino da Grifinória.

- Ela está amolecendo aos poucos, vai aceitar o meu convite, pode acreditar. – um deles falou, enquanto observava seu reflexo charmoso no espelho.

- Boa sorte, Pontas. – falou Remo, duelando de brincadeira com Pedro com a espada que Sirius arranjara para compor sua fantasia. – Você vai precisar.

- Lílian não é um bicho de sete cabeças como vocês gostam tanto de frisar. – Tiago disse, colocando um chapéu com uma enorme pena sobre os cabelos tipicamente despenteados. – Ela só é... difícil. E, vocês sabem, tudo o que é mais difícil de conseguir, é melhor. – completou, dando uma piscadela marota para os amigos, no que eles riram.

- Todos prontos? – perguntou Sirius, que acabara de sair do banheiro, já arrumado, no que todos assentiram. – Então, vamos à festa! – exclamou, pegando sua espada de Remo e encaminhando-se para a escada. – E Pontas, tire esse chapéu, está ridículo.

Tiago riu, enquanto arremessava o chapéu na cama mais próxima e seguia os amigos pela escada.  
Ao adentrarem o salão comunal, encontraram-no demasiadamente cheio, e alunos com as mais variadas fantasias; de fantasma à abóbora gigante, tinha de todos os tipos, para todos os gostos.

Sirius, que acenava todo cheio de si para um grupo de quintanistas, escolheu se fantasiar de pirata. Usava um pequeno brinco de argola em uma das orelhas, daqueles que é preciso ter muito charme para combinar com o rapaz, e um tapa-olho preto. Sua camisa de manga comprida branca caía despojada sobre a calça escura, que carregava uma pequena espada pendurada.

O maroto ao seu lado, Pedro, estava fantasiado de duende. Usava um chapéu vermelho frouxo sobre a cabeça, contrastando com a roupa em um verde chamativo e os sapatos pretos e bem engraxados.

Remo, por sua vez, usava tênis, munhequeiras e caneleiras marrões, acompanhadas por vestes azul-celeste com um "T" duplo, azul-escuro, no peito e nas costas; estava fantasiado de jogador de Quadribol, usando o uniforme de seu time preferido, o Tutshill Tornados.

Tiago, agora o mais bonito entre os quatro, sem dúvida escolhera a fantasia que mais levaria as estudantes de Hogwarts ao delírio: a de príncipe. O maroto estava simplesmente deslumbrante. Usava uma roupa azul-escura aveludada, com aquelas mangas exageradas típicas da antiga realeza, e uma grande capa de veludo em um azul-celeste muito bonito caindo pelas costas.

Mal adentrara o salão, e um grande número de meninas envolveram-no, eufóricas com tamanha beleza e carisma, e ele acabou se afastando um pouco dos amigos para dar atenção a todas, enquanto estes apenas analisavam as fantasias das outras grifinórias que passavam.

Enquanto isso, Lílian, Melissa e Ashley terminavam de se arrumar às pressas em seu quarto, pois já tinham ultrapassado bastante o horário combinado com os marotos.

- E então, como estou? – perguntou Mel, largando a maquiagem que até então passava em seu rosto e virando-se para as meninas.

Melissa, com a ajuda das amigas e uma boa improvisação, conseguiu fantasiar-se de bailarina. Usava uma saia rodada emprestada por Ash, sobre um collant rosa combinando com as sapatilhas. Havia prendido seus longos cabelos loiros em um coque muito bem feito no alto da cabeça, com brilhinhos espalhados pelos fios, e pequenas mechas caindo charmosamente. A pequena camada de lápis rosa e cintilante que passara nos olhos verdes, destacando-os ainda mais, completara o seu visual delicado.

- Está linda! – exclamou Ashley, já desesperada com a maneira que o tempo voava. – Vamos logo, meninas!

- Ash, temos que arrumar esse quarto! – disse Lílian, saindo do banheiro e observando com espanto a bagunça enorme em que aquele lugar se encontrava. – Isso 'tá uma loucura, mal consigo andar sem pisar em alguma coisa!

A ruiva levara horas se aprontando para a festa, mas finalmente estava pronta, e valera a pena tanto esforço. Uma parte dos seus cabelos, agora completamente lisos por causa da ocasião, estavam presos para trás, enquanto a grande parte que sobrava caía perfeitamente pelos ombros de Lílian. A garota usava um vestido longo e rodado, em uma mistura de azul-celeste e dourado, que ia até os pés. O colar de ouro, combinando com os belos brincos, completavam a fantasia magnífica de princesa que ela havia planejado com tanta antecedência.

- Nem pensar! – Mel falou, puxando Lily para fora do quarto, enquanto Ash batia a porta atrás dela. – Na volta damos um jeito nisso.

Enquanto as meninas desciam apressadas as escadas que levavam ao salão comunal, podiam ouvir claramente as reclamações de Sirius, que parecia estar irritado com o atraso delas. Mas assim que aqueles olhos azul-escuros avistaram sua amiga, Lily, descendo afobada em direção aos marotos com duas meninas logo atrás, e ele pode reparar em sua fantasia, sua expressão passou de irritada para risonha em um piscar de olhos.

- Que tal!? – disse Lílian, assim que terminou de descer as escadas, dando uma voltinha para os amigos verem sua fantasia. – Sirius, do que você está rindo? – perguntou, sem entender a reação do amigo ao encará-la.

Quando percorreu os olhos pelo salão comunal, porém, avistou um moreno conversando com uma grifinória, com o mesmo motivo da fantasia que ela estava usando. Ficou um tempo observando-o, quase sem acreditar no que via, e começou a caminhar em direção ao garoto.

Sirius, por sua vez, voltou seu olhar para as outras amigas de Lily e, sem perceber, paralisou por alguns instantes. Ali, sorrindo discretamente enquanto cumprimentava Remo, estava Ashley. Ao redor dela, como se fosse um ímã, recaíam os olhares mais cobiçosos dos rapazes que passavam por perto e deparavam-se com sua beleza estonteante.

- Você está... – começou a dizer, mas lhe faltaram palavras. Já tinha visto várias meninas se encaminharem fantasiadas para a festa, mas na sua opinião, nenhuma estava como ela. – Linda. Muito linda. – finalizou, olhando-a encantado.

Ashley usava um par de sapatos de cristal, por onde subia uma meia-calça muita fina, em um azul bem claro. A saia rodada e com vários pontinhos brilhantes espalhados que vestia, assim como o collant justo ao seu corpo, também era azul-celeste. Para completar a fantasia de fada que escolhera, estava com duas asas nas costas, os cabelos soltos e levemente ondulados com uma pequena tiara por cima, e um lápis cintilante sobre os olhos.

Mas, antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa ao elogio sincero de Sirius, os dois ouviram uma voz feminina exclamar por perto:

- Não acredito que estamos com a mesma fantasia!

Assim que Lílian falou, Tiago, que até então conversava com um grupo de grifinórias, virou-se para falar com a ruiva.

- Lily, você está linda! – comentou gentilmente, sorrindo para ela.

- Tiago, nós estamos praticamente com a mesma fantasia! – repetiu Lílian, em um tom de voz levando a parecer que acusava Tiago de fazer aquilo propositalmente.

- Viu como o destino adora dar um empurrãozinho para nós?! – rebateu o maroto, abrindo um enorme sorriso.

Lílian revirou os olhos, risonha, enquanto os sete começavam a se encaminhar para a saída do salão comunal, e dali para a festa.

Quando chegaram enfim ao Salão Principal, a festa já acontecia, e eles puderam se deparar com a bela decoração preparada para ela.  
Havia muitas abóboras espalhadas pelos cantos, assim como morcegos e vários outros bichos pendurados, entre outras coisas. A banda contratada pela escola era muita animada, a música tocava alta enquanto a pista de dança, posta bem no centro da festa, lotava cada vez mais. O céu do Salão, que refletia o do lado de fora, estava completamente estrelado, e inúmeras mesas muito bem enfeitadas estavam distribuídas por todo o local.

Antes que o grupo pudesse pensar em escolher alguma dessas mesas, porém, Pedro deu um leve aceno para os outros, e começou a andar na direção de um grupo sonserino. Ao alcançá-lo, cumprimentou uma garota em particular e, ao que parecia, tentou puxar um assunto com ela, mas a sonserina não demonstrava estar com muita de vontade de conversar com ele.

- O que deu no Pedro? – perguntou Remo, observando-o de longe, sem entender muita coisa.

- Não faço idéia. – Ash respondeu, olhando um por um daquele grupo de sonserinos. – E quem é aquela garota que está parecendo ignorá-lo?

- Ei, Tiago! – exclamou Lílian, colocando a mão no ombro do rapaz. – Aquela garota não é a que estava com o Malfoy no dia em que ele tentou me azarar depois da biblioteca e você me ajudou?

- É, acho que é ela assim. – Tiago respondeu, estreitando os olhos.

- Pessoal, deixem o garoto! Tudo bem que o Pedro conseguiu escolher uma garota da pior casa de Hogwarts, mas... deixem ele se divertir! – exclamou Sirius, pegando a mão de Lílian enquanto se encaminhava para a pista de dança. – Vamos dançar um pouco, ruivinha.

Lily sorriu, e o acompanhou. Tiago observou-os por uns instantes, com uma expressão que os outros até julgariam como enciumada, mas logo depois virou-se para o grupo de amigos novamente.

- Me concede esta dança, bailarina? – perguntou com seu jeito galanteador, curvando-se ligeiramente e oferecendo sua mão.

Melissa assentiu, despediu-se dos amigos, e acompanhou o maroto.

Ashley ficou observando o olhar confuso de Remo, como se Tiago tivesse atrapalhado um plano que ele havia traçado há semanas, e puxou-o sem avisos para pista também. O maroto, por sua vez, não fez nenhum tipo de objeção, apenas seguiu-a.

- Você não gosta quando as coisas fogem do que havia planejado, não é?! – perguntou Ash, ao chegar no centro da pista e começar a dançar com o amigo.

- Acho que não. – Remo respondeu, sorrindo com o jeito de como Ashley o conhecia tão bem.

- Não fique chateado com ele. – disse a morena, apontando Tiago com a cabeça, que dançava com Mel ali por perto. – Você sabe como ele é, não fez por mal.

- Sei que não. – falou Remo, observando o amigo rodar a bailarina mas bonita que ele já vira.

- Porque não vai até lá e a puxa para dançar? – questionou Ashley, na tentativa de encorajar o amigo.

- Ela está dançando com o Tiago... Acho melhor não. – Remo disse, no que a morena revirou os olhos.

- Me segue. – ela mandou, puxando-o até o lugar da pista em que Tiago e Melissa dançavam.

Remo olhou-a um pouco receoso, mas praticamente não teve escolha – teve que seguí-la.

- Tiago! – Ash gritou, para conseguir ser ouvida mesmo com a música alta tocando. – Dança um pouco comigo? – perguntou, piscando discretamente para o amigo.

Tiago entendeu o que a morena pretendia, e foi com ela para longe dali, deixando Remo e Melissa sozinhos.

O maroto encarou-a por um tempo, sem saber muito bem que atitude tomar. Por mais que Remo planejasse tudo horas antes, quando se aproximava dela e encarava aqueles olhos verde-água, parecia esquecer-se de completamente tudo. Pensou por uns instantes, tentando achar as palavras certas para dizer a Melissa, mas no fim, acabou falando a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Mel – ele chamou, juntando toda a coragem que conseguiu reunir. – Quer dançar essa música comigo?

Ela não precisou responder; apenas sorriu. Aquele sorriso que o fazia ganhar o dia, que o deixava contente só em vê-lo.

Remo então a puxou para um pouco mais perto de si, e os dois começaram a dançar.  
Para Melissa, era como um momento mágico, pelo qual ela havia esperando desde que recebeu a notícia da festa de Halloween. O perfume fraco mas ao mesmo tempo adocicado que emanava de Remo invadia o ar a sua volta, fazendo-a se sentir protegida e feliz.

- Ainda bem que você me convidou para dançar. Nada contra o Tiago – ela disse, risonha. –, mas na minha opinião, quando você se solta, dança muito melhor que ele.

Remo sorriu com o elogio da menina, e aproximou-se um pouco mais dela. Colocou a mão na cintura fina de Mel, enquanto encarava aqueles olhos transparentes, que olhavam-no de um jeito doce. Mas, antes que ele pudesse falar ou tomar alguma atitude, a loira pronunciou-se.

- Não faça e nem diga nada, Remo. – ela pediu, com carinho. – Este momento já é perfeito, não vamos correr o risco de estragá-lo.

O maroto atendeu ao pedido dela, abraçando-a em seguida e recostando a cabeça de Mel em seu peito. Por mais que tivesse vontade de tocar aqueles lábios rosados, respeitou o pedido de Melissa. Mas apesar de tudo, lá no fundo, Remo agora sentia que Mel também gostava dele. Então, depois de este agradável pensamento percorrer sua mente, ele até passou a concordar com o que a loira lhe pedira; era melhor irem com calma, para não se empolgarem com o momento e acabar estragando tudo, ainda mais com o exemplo de Ashley e Sirius bem próximo deles. Afinal, se tem alguma coisa que aqueles dois não eram, é apressados.  
E deste jeito, juntos, eles permaneceram dançando por mais um bom tempo, envolvidos pelo momento maravilhoso, e aproveitando-o.

Cerca de duas horas de festa já haviam passado, quando Sirius cansou-se de dançar com uma corvinal que não parecia querer largá-lo. Arranjou um jeito de enfim livrar-se dela, e começou a andar pelo Salão a procura da mesa onde seus amigos estavam. No meio do caminho, porém, alguém lhe chamou atenção: Ashley.

Sirius a observou atravessar o Salão, enquanto vários se viravam para olhá-la naquela fantasia deslumbrante, e resolveu chamá-la.

- Ashley! – gritou, no que ela olhou para trás.

Quando viu que era Sirius, porém, tornou-se a virar para frente e continuar a andar. Mas o maroto foi mais rápido, puxando-a pelo braço.

- Quero falar com você. – disse, ignorando o olhar irritado que a morena lhe lançava.

- Mas eu não quero. – ela sibilou, desvencilhando-se dele e indo também para a mesa dos amigos.

Quando Ash chegou, com Sirius logo atrás dela, todos perceberam o clima pesado que ainda estava entre eles, e tentaram descontrair.

Depois de um bom tempo com os seis conversando, Remo pediu que Tiago o acompanhasse para repor as bebidas da mesa.

- Achei que o desentendimento entre o Almofadinhas e a Ash fosse acabar logo. – comentou Remo, enquanto eles atravessavam o salão. – Mas agora parece que não vai acabar nunca.

- Duvido, um não vive sem o outro. – Tiago disse, dando de ombros. – Seis cervejas amanteigadas, por favor. – pediu à mulher que preparava as bebidas, enquanto sentava-se no banquinho que tinha.

- Pontas, você não ia convidar a Lily para dançar? – perguntou Remo, enquanto eles aguardavam as bebidas.

- Ia não; eu vou. – ele disse, com seu típico jeito seguro de si.

- Quando? Depois que a festa acabar!? – Remo zombou, enquanto os dois pegavam os copos que a mulher colocara em cima do balcão.

Tiago olhou-o de esguelha, levantando uma sobrancelha; detestava que duvidassem dele.

- Agora. – ele rebateu, apertando o passo para chegar à mesa onde os outros os esperavam.

Depois de atravessarem novamente o Salão e encontrarem os amigos, Remo e Tiago colocaram as bebidas sobre a mesa.

- Lílian! – exclamou Tiago, sorrindo para a menina. – Vamos dançar?

Lily suspirou, parecendo pesar o convite. Depois de tanto tempo nutrindo uma enorme antipatia pelo garoto, será que deveria mesmo acabar com essa implicância de uma vez por todas?

- Não gosto muita dessa música, Tiago. – respondeu, por fim.

- Mas da próxima você vai gostar! – o maroto disse, sem se dar por vencido, seguro de si.

Lily então sorriu quase que involuntariamente para Tiago, enquanto levantava e pegava sua mão. Já estava mais do que na hora de admitir que, no fundo, ela se divertia com aquele maroto, e passara, aos poucos, a gostar de sua companhia. Que a velha implicância fosse para o espaço, então.

Tiago, enquanto a puxava para a pista de dança, fez um gesto para a banda que estava no palco, e a música que até então tocava foi acabando, dando lugar a uma com um ritmo muito animado.

- Tiago, eu amo essa música! – Lily exclamou, começando a dançar em frente a ele.

- Eu sei. – disse Tiago, abrindo seu costumeiro sorriso maroto e acompanhando os movimentos de Lílian. – Uns caras da banda me deviam um favor. – completou, dando uma piscadela divertida.

Lily não pôde deixar de abrir um largo sorriso, enquanto fechava aqueles olhos verdes estonteantes e entregava-se completamente a música, ao momento, a dança com Tiago. Se em alguma hora ela se perguntou se realmente deveria aceitar o convite do maroto, agora só conseguia se perguntar como havia sido tão boba em, por alguns segundos, pensar em não aceitar. Não se arrependeu nem um pouco em estar ali com ele, nem por um instante.

- Não valeu a pena aceitar meu convite? – perguntou Tiago, no meio da terceira música que eles dançavam juntos.

- Valeu. – Lily disse com um grande sorriso brilhando em seu rosto. – Estou me divertindo muito, Tiago.

O maroto retribuiu o sorriso, enquanto se aproximava aos poucos de Lílian. Quando a ruiva percebeu a pouca distância em que seus rostos se encontravam, sentiu as pernas tremerem de um jeito involuntário, fazendo com que ela quase perdesse o equilíbrio. Seus olhares se encontraram de um jeito desafiador, e os dois permaneceram se encarando por uns instantes; verde-esmeralda contra castanho-esverdeado em um duelo silencioso, até que Tiago, sem mais suportar aquele pouca distância que insistia em persistir, fechou os olhos e aproximou ainda mais seu rosto ao de Lílian. Uma respiração acelerada e ansiosa nunca antes experimentada pelos dois se instalou, enquanto aqueles corpos se atraíam como um ímã. Seus lábios chegaram a se tocar, roçando um no outro por breves instantes, mas antes que um dos dois pudesse aprofundar o beijo, Lílian hesitou. Inconscientemente, deu um passo para trás, acabando com o clima que até então acontecia. Olhou para o chão, sentindo seu rosto avermelhar de um jeito constrangedor, no que Tiago adquiriu uma expressão um pouco frustrada.

- Desculpe, eu, eu... – ela começou a gaguejar, até que avistou Ashley sozinha em uma mesa, brincando com uma bebida. – Eu tenho que falar com a Ash, acho que ela está chateada.

E antes que Tiago pudesse impedi-la, Lílian se distanciou, atravessando o Salão Principal em passos rápidos. Não sabia exatamente porque interrompera o que estava prestes a acontecer entre eles, só sabia que tinha sido pega de surpresa, e não estava preparada para aquela situação tão repentina. Com um turbilhão de pensamentos passando como um raio por sua mente, ela enfim alcançou Ashley.

- Oi! – exclamou, com a respiração ainda acelerada, enquanto puxava uma cadeira para sentar-se perto da amiga.

- Oi. – respondeu Ash, com a expressão confusa, sem entender a afobação de Lílian. – Está tudo bem?

- Claro, claro. – disse Lily, olhando rapidamente para onde Tiago estava, com um tom de voz um pouco nervoso. – Por que não estaria?!

Não queria falar sobre aquilo agora. Sabia que Ashley passaria a semana inteira falando sobre o ocorrido, então talvez fosse melhor ela deixar aquela história para lá. Além disso, ainda estava com a ligeira impressão de que sua amiga não estava muito bem. Foi então que lembrou de ter visto Sirius a puxando na pista, e os dois trocando breves palavras.

- Sirius tentou falar com você? – Lily perguntou, com o jeito mais displicente que conseguiu.

Ashley apenas assentiu, um pouco emburrada, não parecendo estar com muita vontade de tocar naquele assunto.

- É... Eu vi vocês dois na pista de dança por alguns instantes. – continuou Lílian, calmamente. – Ash, você sabe que o Sirius não fez nada de errado, não sabe?

- É claro que fez, Lílian! – exclamou a morena, em um tom indignado.

- Ah, é?! O quê? – ela questionou; como viu que a amiga não respondeu nada, prosseguiu. – Ele nunca disse que era apaixonado por você e, até onde eu sei, você também nunca esteve apaixonada por ele.

- Eu sei. – Ashley disse, de cabeça baixa. – Mas é que... Sei lá, foi estranho. Às vezes é difícil lidar com o desinteresse das pessoas quanto a você.

- Mas o Sirius gosta de você, Ash! – falou Lílian, passando a mão carinhosamente pelos longos fios castanhos da amiga. – Ele apenas não quer nada sério, você sabe como ele é.

- Eu também não quero... Acabei de sair de um namoro, e ando prezando mais do que tudo a minha liberdade.

- Então não deixe que o orgulho atrapalhe o que há entre vocês.

Ashley pareceu pensar por alguns instantes, e logo depois sorriu. Levantou-se em um pulo de sua cadeira e deu um leve abraço em sua amiga.

- Obrigada, minha sábia Lily. – ela disse, risonha. – E, seu eu fosse você, passaria a seguir esse conselho também.

Ash piscou discretamente para a amiga e afastou-se. Caminhou em direção a pista de dança, percorrendo seus olhos azuis pelos que dançavam, e avistou Sirius agarrado a uma menina. Respirou fundo, e foi caminhando em sua direção.

- Six. – ela chamou, usando o apelido carinhoso que tinha dado a ele no quinto ano, no que ele virou-se para encará-la. – Posso falar com você?

O maroto assentiu, enquanto dispensava rapidamente a garota com quem até então dançava.

- Ash, eu queria te dizer que...

- Não. – a morena o interrompeu. – Você não fez nada, Sirius. Eu me irritei por besteira, fiquei chateada por puro orgulho. É só que... Nunca ninguém me falou o mesmo que você naquele dia, sempre foi o contrário comigo, e acho que não aceitei muito bem. – ela explicou, meio sem jeito. – Desculpe, Sirius. Estou me sentindo uma perfeita idiota que acha que todos os homens da terra deveriam cair aos seus pés! – exclamou risonha, por fim.

- E eles caem, Ash, pode apostar. – Sirius disse, abrindo um sorriso maroto difícil de resistir.

- Você é muito bobo, sabia?! – ela comentou, divertida, dando um leve tapa no ombro do garoto.

E, como que para fechar aquela reconciliação com chave de ouro, as luzes do Salão diminuíram aos poucos, enquanto o ritmo da música passava lentamente de agitado para um mais calmo, romântico. Os casais que estavam na pista de dança começaram a se abraçar, e os dois se viram os únicos parados da pista – fato que o maroto tratou rapidamente de reverter.

- Me concede esta dança? – Sirius perguntou, com seu jeito tipicamente galanteador, estendendo a mão para a menina.

- Achei que você nunca fosse perguntar. – Ash disse, com um sorriso provocante, aceitando o convite do garoto e indo com ele para o centro da pista.

E, atraindo bastante atenção para a beleza e sintonia que esbanjavam, Sirius e Ashley começaram a dançar aquele ritmo lento e romântico.  
Depois de um tempo, Ash recostou sua cabeça no ombro de Sirius, fazendo-o sentir o cheiro adocicado que emanava daqueles cabelos castanhos.

Os dois ficaram ali, dançando, aproveitando o momento, enquanto lentamente a música diminuía, e a banda que até então tocava chegava para trás, deixando um espaço logo na frente do palco montado no Salão Principal.

Todos que participavam da festa foram se aglomerando no centro do Salão, à medida que o diretor da escola subia tranqüilamente as pequenas escadas que levavam ao palco, e todos o observavam com atenção.

Os murmúrios foram lentamente cessando, até que nenhuma voz era mais ouvida, a não ser a de Dumbledore, que finalmente começava a falar.

- Chegou a hora de sabermos quem são o rei e a rainha do baile. – ele anunciou, abrindo seu costumeiro sorriso tranqüilo.

Os marotos e as meninas se entreolharam confusos, sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

- Do que ele está falando? – Mel sussurrou, olhando para os amigos.

- Se vocês não tivessem feito nós perdermos a abertura do baile, talvez soubéssemos. – Sirius disse, no que Melissa fez uma careta para ele, fazendo os outros prenderem o riso.

- Shhh! – exclamou um estudante na frente deles, irritado com o falatório do grupo. – No início da festa, eles deram o aviso de que este ano seriam eleitos o rei e a rainha da festa, e agora é a hora do resultado. – explicou o garoto, tentando acabar com o barulho que eles estavam fazendo, e logo voltou sua atenção para o diretor.

- Espero que vocês estejam aproveitando bastante a festa, e que tudo tenha saído como vocês imaginaram. Agora, sem mais delongas, vamos ao resultado! – continuou Dumbledore, abrindo o pedaço de pergaminho que trazia nas mãos e lendo-o com um grande sorriso surgindo novamente em seu rosto. – E olhem que maravilha: os ganhadores já estão até com a fantasia adequada... Vamos aplaudir Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans!

Lily, que até então cochichava distraidamente com Ashley sobre um garoto bonitinho que passava, levou um grande susto. Percebeu todas as pessoas do Salão virando-se para olhá-la, e Tiago abrindo um enorme sorriso ao seu lado.

Antes que a ruiva pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Tiago pegou sua mão e começou a atravessar o pequeno corredor que se abria entre as pessoas enquanto eles passavam, até chegarem ao palco. Assim que subiram, o maroto acenou para todos que os observavam, e foi retribuído com um grande aplauso, principalmente da parte de Ashley, que também assobiava, junto com Sirius.

Lílian, que ainda parecia não acreditar naquilo tudo, foi cumprimentada por Dumbledore, e logo depois a professora McGonagall colocou uma coroa folheada a ouro sobre aqueles fios ruivos. Lily, então, se soltou um pouco mais, sorrindo para todos, enquanto aproveitava o momento.

Depois de Tiago também coroado, o maroto curvou-se na direção de Lily, bem ali no meio do palco, enquanto estendia sua mão para ela.

- Será que a rainha do baile me concede esta dança? – perguntou, com a voz mais galanteadora que a ruiva o vira usar.

- É claro, meu rei. – ela respondeu sorrindo, entrando no clima.

Tiago a puxou mais para perto, e os dois começaram a valsar, deslizando em um ritmo perfeito pelo pequeno palco, enquanto todos que assistiam aplaudiam.

Um pouco depois, os que estavam no palco foram descendo, e a banda recomeçou a tocar. A festa de Halloween continuou noite adentro, e jamais seria esquecida pelos que participaram dela.

--------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Espero que vocês tenham gostado da festa! Desculpem pela demora, é que o meu computador quebrou, e só foi consertado agora! Ah, eu fiz dois vídeos para este capítulo, que estão no youtube. O link para o meu profile no youtube está aqui na página do meu perfil do portanto quem quiser ver é só acessar ;)**

**Beijos!**


	11. Azar no Jogo, Sorte no Amor?

**Capítulo 10 – Azar no Jogo, Sorte no Amor?**

"**_I get a rush when I'm with you_**_  
__-- Eu me torno impulsivo quando estou com você --"__  
__(Noise Ratchet)_

Um mês se passou desde o encerramento da festa de Halloween, e tudo parecia estar correndo tranqüilamente. Sirius e Ashley voltaram a ser amigos, como sempre foram, Tiago e Lílian pareciam se aproximar cada vez mais, e Remo e Mel estavam a um passo de começarem a se envolver.

Novembro ia chegando ao fim, e à medida que os dias passavam, o clima fresco do outono ia se despedindo, dando lugar ao frio típico do indício de inverno.  
Mas aquela manhã não seria como as que a antecederam, e muito menos pacata. Finalmente o campeonato de Quadribol dava início, e com uma estréia nada singela: o maior clássico de Hogwarts, Grifinória x Sonserina. O capitão da Grifinória, que faria sua primeira partida ocupando o cargo, não havia feito muitos treinos com o time, mas mostrava-se muito seguro de si, o que dava bastante confiança para seu time.

O tempo, porém, não parecia querer concordar muito com a importância do jogo; chovia demasiadamente forte nos arredores do castelo, com trovões e raios volta e meia assustando os mais distraídos. Mas, independente do que acontecesse, fazendo sol ou chuva, o jogo não seria adiado, e muito menos cancelado: essa era uma das regras mais claras do Quadribol.

Os marotos, por uma rara exceção, tinham acordado cedo. Ficaram cerca de uma hora sentados, cada um em sua cama, apenas conversando e fazendo especulações sobre o jogo que aconteceria em poucas horas. Depois de um certo tempo, porém, Sirius sugeriu que descessem, pois se tinha uma coisa boa naquela tensão antes de uma partida, era a atenção redobrada que os jogadores ganhavam, além daquela euforia que sempre se instalava pelo castelo.

Os quatro foram então descendo calmamente as escadas, ainda conversando animados. Assim que adentraram o salão comunal, Tiago e Sirius foram puxados para o meio do aglomerado de estudantes da Grifinória que faziam uma espécie de "corrente-pré-jogo".

- Calma pessoal, tem Sirius para todo mundo! – comentou Sirius, em meio a gritos exaltados de meninas e a palavras de incentivo dos rapazes.

- Vou ali e já volto. – Tiago falou imediatamente para o amigo, olhando para um sofá onde um grupo de meninas conversava, enquanto se afastava da aglomeração de grifinórios.

Sirius olhou na mesma direção que o amigo, para ver com quem ele pretendia falar. Avistou sua amiga, Lílian, conversando com outras garotas, e revirou os olhos quase que inconscientemente.

- Tiago, você não vai falar com o pessoal? – perguntou Sirius, apontando todos que o envolviam com palpites para o jogo.

Mas seu amigo não pareceu ouvi-lo – ou fingiu não ouvir. Andou em direção ao sofá em que as meninas se encontravam, aproximando-se de uma delas por trás, sem que ela pudesse vê-lo.

- Bom dia, Lily! – ele cumprimentou, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da garota.

Lílian sobressaltou-se e olhou para Tiago, que já sentava entre ela e Melissa.

- Bom dia, Tiago. – ela disse, sorrindo para o rapaz. – Ansioso para a partida?

- Ansioso para a vitória. – ele respondeu, com seu costumeiro jeito seguro de si.

- Sabe, Tiago, não quero ser chata, mas... – Ash, que estava sentada numa poltrona em frente a eles, começou. – Você sabe que não treinamos quase nada, não sabe?!

- O que sei é que tenho um grande trunfo no meu time: a melhor artilheira de Hogwarts! – Tiago disse, sorrindo. – Anda, vamos nos juntar ao resto do time antes que o Sirius tenha uma síncope. – falou, brincalhão, enquanto puxava a amiga do sofá e caminhava abraçado a ela até onde os outros se reuniam.

- O que deu nesse garoto hoje? – Lily perguntou, observando os dois se afastarem. – Tudo bem que ele nunca foi nenhum trasgo, mas não me lembro do Tiago carinhoso desse jeito.

- Tiago nunca foi nenhum trasgo?! Definitivamente, não era isso que você falava dele ano passado! Talvez ele só esteja tentando impressionar uma certa ruiva... – Mel falou, risonha, enquanto se levantava do sofá. – E, pelo visto, está conseguindo. Vem Lily, vamos tomar café que estou morta de fome! – completou, puxando a amiga pelo braço, enquanto Lílian revirava os olhos com seu comentário.

E, assim, as duas amigas foram para o Salão Principal, onde a expectativa para o primeiro jogo de Quadribol do ano não era nem um pouco menor que a que reinava no salão comunal da Grifinória; muito pelo contrário.

Lílian e Melissa ficaram um tempo aproveitando o delicioso café da manhã preparado pelos elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, até que o time da Sonserina adentrou, todo cheio de si, o Salão. Foi recebido com gritos eufóricos de sua respectiva casa – e só dela. Os alunos da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa praticamente não se manifestaram, já que a grande maioria, mesmo que sem demonstrar muito, torcia um pouco mais para a casa adversária. Mas a Grifinória por si só já compensou pelas outras; assim que os sonserinos se aproximaram mais um pouco, os grifinórios trataram de vaiar o máximo que puderam, e só resolveram parar quando seus próprios jogadores adentraram o Salão, e eles preocuparam-se mais em aplaudi-los e gritar frases de incentivo.

Após cerca de uma hora com praticamente todos os estudantes de Hogwarts concentrados no Salão Principal, o horário do jogo finalmente se aproximava, e todos começaram a se encaminhar para os portões do castelo, e dali para as arquibancadas que cercavam o campo de Quadribol.

O time da Grifinória não tardou a também se encaminhar para os jardins, pois Tiago queria fazer uma pequena concentração no vestiário um certo tempo antes, mas antes que os setes jogadores pudessem sair do castelo, foram abordados pelo time da Sonserina, que vinha logo atrás.

- Preparado para uma estréia com derrota, Potter? – o maroto ouviu a voz estridente de um deles soar arrogante às suas costas.

- Não – Tiago respondeu, virando-se para encarar o sonserino. –, porque não é isso que vai acontecer.

- Se você tem tanta certeza no que diz – Malfoy, que estava ao lado do sonserino que mexera com Tiago, se pronunciou. –, porque não fazemos uma pequena aposta?

- Porque temos mais o que fazer, barbie. – sentenciou Sirius, postando-se ao lado do amigo.

- Não se meta, Black. – Lúcio retrucou, exibindo um sorriso debochado de triunfo. – Ou a sua mamãe pode te mandar um berrador de novo. – completou, relembrando o fato que acontecera há duas semanas, quando Walburga, a mãe de Sirius, ficou sabendo por Narcisa que o filho andava saindo com uma sangue-ruim da Corvinal.

Sirius fechou imediatamente os punhos, esquecendo por completo o fato de poder usar sua varinha, e preparava-se para acertar o rosto de Malfoy, sem medir qualquer conseqüência que isso poderia acarretar para seu time. Ele detestava que mencionassem qualquer coisa relacionada a sua família, e o mais irritante é que o sonserino parecia saber exatamente que este era o ponto que mais o irritava.

Mas, antes que Sirius pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, assustou-se com alguém postando-se entre ele e Tiago, enquanto erguia sua varinha.

- _Inflatus_! – Ashley exclamou, fazendo um movimento com a varinha.

Não que sua atitude tivesse sido muito mais coerente ou racional do que a que Sirius estava prestes a tomar, mas definitivamente havia sido muito mais engraçada.

Com o feitiço que a morena lançou em Malfoy, ele começou a inflar de um modo assombroso, flutuando logo em seguida, enquanto todo do time grifinório gargalhava ao redor, e Ashley sorria triunfante para os sonserinos.

- Senhorita Carter! – todos ouviram o berro estridente da professora McGonagall soar ali por perto. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

A professora de Transfiguração, com os saltos inconfundíveis de seus sapatos ressonando pelo chão, aproximou-se exaltada dos dois times, enquanto murmurava um contra-feitiço para fazer Malfoy voltar ao normal.

- Uma semana de detenção, senhorita-encrenca! – sentenciou, puxando a garota pelo braço para longe dos outros.

- O quê?! – Ash exclamou, indignada. – Professora, foi só uma brincadeira, implicâncias de pré-jogo! – ela argumentou, tentando aliviar para o seu lado.

- Mocinha, só vou deixar você voltar lá agora porque a Grifinória tem um jogo para vencer, e a senhorita certamente faria falta. – falou McGonagall, com a expressão séria. – Mas que isso não se repita, porque na próxima vez minhas atitudes não serão tão brandas. – ela avisou, virando-se e começando a se afastar dali; quando percebeu que Ashley abrira a boca para reclamar, tratou logo de cortá-la. – Uma semana de detenção sim, senhorita, e se dê por satisfeita!

Ashley bufou, irritada, enquanto Tiago e Sirius aproximavam-se da amiga.

- Belo feitiço, "senhorita-encrenca". – comentou Tiago, brincalhão.

Ash riu, enquanto os três se encaminhavam para fora do castelo, onde a maioria dos estudantes já se encontrava, aguardando o início da partida.

- Eu poderia ter me defendido sozinho. – Sirius disse, um tanto prepotente.

- E quem disse que a minha intenção foi te defender? – rebateu Ashley, sorrindo de um jeito debochado para o maroto.

Tiago riu da expressão de Sirius, que mostrava claramente o amigo procurando o que responder, e os três entraram, enfim, no vestiário da Grifinória.

- Mandou bem com o Malfoy, Ashley! – o goleiro do time comentou, observando-os se aproximar.

- Não foi nada – a garota respondeu, abraçando Sirius ironicamente pelas costas, enquanto piscava para o goleiro. –, só ajudei um amigo a se defender.

Sirius a encarou, incrédulo, enquanto a garota o soltava, exibindo um sorriso no canto de seus lábios.

- É feio mentir, Carter. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, brincalhão, enquanto o time se reunia ao redor de Tiago para a corrente momentos antes de o jogo começar.

- É feio se achar demais, Black. – respondeu Ash, piscando para o amigo.

- Muito bem, pessoal, quero a atenção de todos agora. – pediu Tiago, olhando um por um de seus jogadores. – O jogo está prestes a começar, e nós temos um time para vencer! Sei que não treinamos muito, e que essa chuva também não está ajudando, mas confio no potencial de cada um, e sei que nós podemos, se dermos o melhor de nós, vencer este jogo! Então, – ele disse, estendo o braço à sua frente. – vamos entrar naquele campo agora e acabar com a Sonserina!

Ao término das palavras incentivadoras de Tiago, todos uniram suas mãos as do capitão, e exclamaram palavras e frases entusiasmadas. Antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o time da Grifinória foi anunciado e, um a um, os sete jogares foram para o campo, sendo recebidos com muitos aplausos e vaias.

Os corações dos que estavam ali, prestes a iniciar a partida, disparavam de um jeito angustiante e maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo – um tipo de sensação que só quem vivencia de perto as emoções que o Quadribol lhes proporciona é capaz conhecer.

Depois de feitas as devidas apresentações, Madame Hooch, a professora de Quadribol, adiantou-se no campo e ordenou que os capitães, Potter e Teague, apertassem as mãos.

- Quando eu apitar! – Madame Hooch avisou, segurando seu apito com uma das mãos. – Três... dois... um...

Mal terminara de falar, e os quatorze jogadores subiram em direção ao céu praticamente negro. A chuva parecia ter esperado o início do jogo para despencar de vez, e a cada segundo que passava, o tempo piorava.

Tiago tentava enxergar o pequeno pomo dourado em meio às grossas gotas de água que caíam, o que só dificultava sua tarefa. Percorreu o campo inúmeras vezes, semicerrando os olhos na tentativa de avistar o pomo, mas tudo o que conseguia ver, e mesmo assim com muita dificuldade, era o apanhador sonserino sobrevoando perto dele.

Depois de muitos minutos voando sem achar nada, Tiago deixou-se distrair quando virou para ver como o jogo estava.

Ashley voava com a goles presa em seu braço, em direção ao gol adversário, quando os dois batedores sonserinos a espremeram com força, fazendo com que ela soltasse a goles e quase caísse de sua vassoura. Sirius reclamou com Madame Hooch logo em seguida, mas a professora parecia ignorá-lo.

Logo um artilheiro sonserino recuperou a goles para seu time, e o capitão, também artilheiro, posicionou-se ao lado dele, junto com um terceiro.

- Ataque Cabeça-de-Falcão! – Teague ordenou para os outros dois artilheiros.

Imediatamente, os três formaram um V no ar, e voaram juntos em direção às balizas. Com a extrema habilidade que apresentaram, nem Sirius e nem o outro batedor grifinório conseguiu acertá-los com os balaços, e os três artilheiros começaram a passar a goles entre si, confundindo o goleiro, até que um deles arremessou, sem dar a menor chance de defesa.

_"E a Sonserina faz mais um gol, 70 a 10!"_ – Tiago ouviu o narrador corvinal exclamar. – _"É pessoal, acho que a casa da cobra não parece estar para brincadeiras hoje! E o que aconteceu com a coragem do leão grifinório? Não vai reagir?!"_

Tiago bufou, irritado, quando ouviu Sirius exclamar para ele se preocupar em capturar o pomo, não em assistir a partida. Antes que o maroto pudesse responder, porém, Sirius disparou habilmente com sua vassoura na direção de Ashley, rebatendo um balaço que com certeza a acertaria, no último segundo.

- Te devo essa! – a morena exclamou, passando a mão no rosto para tirar a água que continuava caindo sem piedade.

- Então pague fazendo gols! – berrou Sirius, voando para o outro lado do campo, a fim de tentar rebater outro balaço em cima do artilheiro sonserino que tinha a posse da goles, mas acabou errando por pouco.

Teague, o capitão do time adversário, berrou então a outra formação de ataque: Ardil Porskoff.  
Os outros dois artilheiros imediatamente obedeceram, e quando Malfoy recebeu a goles de Teague, voou bem alto, enganando a marcação grifinória, que achava que o sonserino tinha feito esta manobra para se livrar da marcação e poder arremessar com mais facilidade às balizas. Mas quando os jogadores grifinórios foram marcá-lo, Malfoy fez um belo passe para Teague que, com apenas o goleiro à sua frente, marcou o gol.

Sonserina disparava no placar como há muito tempo não se via em Hogwarts, e o time da Grifinória parecia estar completamente perdido em campo. Os jogadores não demonstravam a menor sintonia, o menor preparo, e a cada gol sofrido, pareciam se desestruturar ainda mais.

Tiago assistia a derrota que seu time até então sofria, e se desesperava a cada instante. Começava a se arrepender por não ter levado os treinos à sério como deveria, mas agora já era tarde demais. Se perdesse, ainda mais daquela forma catastrófica, ele seria o maior culpado, e toda a revolta de sua casa cairia sobre ele. Precisava capturar o pomo imediatamente, era a única chance que ainda tinham de vencer.

Enquanto sobrevoava o campo, avistou o apanhador sonserino, Jewkes, ajeitar-se em sua vassoura e disparar em direção ao chão. Tiago percebeu, então, que ele tinha avistado o pomo, e mergulhou com a maior velocidade que foi capaz na direção do sonserino. Com sua habilidade na vassoura, conseguiu emparelhar com Jewkes quando estavam quase colidindo com o chão. Tiago estava com o coração acelerado, precisando mais do nunca capturar aquele pomo antes do apanhador adversário, e semicerrou os olhos para tentar avistar algum brilho dourado. Foi então que, percebendo o modo como Jewkes deslocou brutalmente sua vassoura, Tiago se deu conta de que aquilo havia sido uma armadilha, e que na verdade o apanhador sonserino não avistara pomo algum. Quase se chocando com o chão, o maroto teve que fazer uma manobra rápida e desajeitada, quase caindo de sua vassoura, enquanto Jewkes recomeçava sua busca pelo campo. Porém, antes que Tiago pudesse se quer se recompor, Jewkes já disparava novamente, desta vez para o alto, e logo depois sobrevoou mais baixo, trazendo o pomo de ouro fechado em suas mãos, e o sorriso vitorioso estampado em seu rosto encharcado pela chuva.

Todos os jogadores grifinórios se entreolharam, parecendo não acreditar no que estava acontecendo, enquanto a arquibancada explodia em gritos e aplausos. Malfoy passou eufórico por eles, vibrando em sua vassoura, e deu um esbarrão proposital em Sirius antes de colocar novamente os pés no chão.

O time da Grifinória, depois de um bom tempo em estado de choque no ar, finalmente desceu também, e desmontou de suas vassouras. Bem próximo a eles, estava a parte da arquibancada dominada pelos estudantes de sua casa, e tudo o que eles ouviam eram vaias e inúmeras reclamações. Tiago olhou novamente para o seu time, sentindo aquele insuportável sentimento de derrota no ar, e não conseguiu dizer uma palavra. Abriu a boca várias vezes, tentando achar uma explicação ou algo para dizer, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada.

- Me desculpem. – foi o que ele disse por fim, encarando o chão. 

Mas aquelas foram as palavras mais sinceras que ele poderia ter dito; percebeu que errou, que deveria ter se dedicado mais, e atribui, mesmo que inconscientemente, toda a culpa da derrota a ele próprio. Estava se sentindo péssimo, como se tivesse desapontado o seu time, todos os alunos da Grifinória que contavam com uma estréia vitoriosa. Mas, agora, teria de se contentar com constantes zoações dos sonserinos a todo o instante – e o pior é que não poderia fazer absolutamente nada.

Ninguém o respondeu, todos apenas olhavam cabisbaixos para o chão, enquanto ouviam os gritos eufóricos do time adversário bem próximos, até que Ashley deu alguns passos na direção de Tiago, abraçando-o com força logo em seguida.

- Vamos voltar para o vestiário. – ela falou, para acabar com aquele clima pesado.

Todos atenderam o pedido da menina, e foram se encaminhando para a saída do campo.

- Talvez você fosse uma capitã melhor do que eu, Ash. – Tiago disse, com a cabeça recostada no ombro da amiga.

- Não, Tiago. – ela parou, encarando-o nos olhos. – Você é o nosso capitão, e não poderíamos ter outro melhor!

- Não é porque perdemos o primeiro jogo, que perdemos a Taça também. – Sirius se intrometeu, dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo. – Nós vamos dar a volta por cima, é só nos dedicarmos mais nas horas dos treinos; o nosso time tem potencial, e você sabe disso. Agora pare de agir como se estivéssemos em um velório! – finalizou, empurrando Tiago para dentro do vestiário e bagunçando os cabelos do amigo.

Tiago sorriu, por fim, e começou a guardar os acessórios de Quadribol.

Todos guardaram suas coisas no mais completo silêncio, provavelmente ainda remoendo a recém-derrota, e começaram a deixar o vestiário, rumo ao castelo.

Quando Tiago ia também passando pela porta, porém, percebeu que Sirius ainda continuava sentado em um dos bancos, e não parecia estar prestes a sair.

- Você não vem? – ele perguntou, olhando para o maroto.

- Vou, só um segundo. – o outro respondeu, tirando a blusa e arremessando-a no canto do banco, tentando livrar-se do calor que sentia, apesar do frio que fazia lá fora com a chegada do entardecer.

Sirius observou o amigo, o último do time, sair pela porta do vestiário, e largou-se no banco frio, lamentando-se. Detestava perder no Quadribol, principalmente para a Sonserina, ainda mais tendo que ouvir depois as indiretas do Malfoy.  
O maroto ficou ali no escuro um pouco, repassando mentalmente o jogo, tentando encontrar os erros que cometeu, para melhorar na próxima partida.

Enquanto isso, Ashley caminhava amargurada pelo jardim, culpando-se por achar que não havia feito uma boa partida. Uma brisa fria passou pelo seu corpo, fazendo seus cabelos negros esvoaçarem e sua pele arrepiar-se.

- Droga, esqueci o meu casaco. – murmurou, xingando-se mentalmente e voltando ao vestiário para buscá-lo, caso contrário congelaria ali mesmo.

Sirius ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo levemente, e sentou para observar quem entrava. Seus olhos azul-acinzentados mergulhados no escuro logo pousaram em uma morena encolhendo-se do frio.

- Veio me fazer companhia, Ash? – ele perguntou, com seu típico jeito galanteador.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – a menina respondeu com outra pergunta, surpresa por encontrá-lo.

Sirius apenas deu de ombros, sorrindo. Ashley gesticulou com a mão em um movimento impaciente e começou a andar pelo vestiário, a procura de seu casaco.

- Esqueceu alguma coisa? – Sirius perguntou, levantando e se aproximando dela.

- Sim... o meu casaco. – disse, percorrendo os olhos por cada canto, e depois pousando-os no peitoral descoberto de Sirius. – Você... não está com frio?

- Não. – ele respondeu, seu sorriso malicioso brilhando em seus lábios. – E você, está?

Ashley o encarou por alguns instantes, levando seu olhar do corpo de Sirius para seus olhos azuis inúmeras vezes, até que sacudiu a cabeça para tentar afastar os pensamentos que insistiam em invadir sua mente.  
Mas Sirius não parecia querer afastar nada, muito pelo contrário.   
Em uma atitude rápida e impensada, encostou a garota na parede oposta do vestiário, colando seus corpos.

Aquela mesma respiração acelerada que os possuiu na última vez que ficaram tão próximos se mostrou presente novamente, o ar ao redor dos dois parecia tenso e quente ao mesmo tempo. Ashley o encarou nos olhos, sustentando aquele olhar desafiador por uns instantes, observando depois os lábios extremamente convidativos do maroto muito próximos ao dela. Sem mais suportar aquela pouca distância que ainda existia, aproximou seu rosto ao de Sirius, a fim de concluir o que os dois estavam prestes a fazer, mas o garoto inclinou-se para atrás. 

Ela o encarou novamente, incrédula. Quer dizer, ele a encurralava na parede daquele jeito, colando seus corpos, e agora dava para trás? Mas o sorriso malicioso que Sirius abriu logo em seguida, explicou tudo. Ele queria _brincar_.

- Com pressa, Ashley?! – ele perguntou, irônico.

- Nem um pouco. – a morena respondeu, empurrando-o até a parede oposta novamente, enquanto o corpo do maroto causava um baque surdo ao bater com força na parede gélida.

Ash passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Sirius, como que tomando o controle da situação, e começou a beijar seu rosto, traçando lentamente um caminho em direção aos seus lábios. Quando estava prestes a beijá-lo, porém, levou sua boca ao ouvido de Sirius.

- Você quer jogar? – ela sussurrou, fazendo-o sentir um arrepio diferente percorrer todo o seu corpo. – Então vamos jogar.

Os dois se encaram novamente, com Ashley agora exibindo o sorriso desafiador que Sirius havia mostrado momentos antes, e os dois começaram a procurar os lábios um do outro, aproximando e afastando no último segundo, enquanto inclinavam a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Ash, para completar, ainda deslizava sua mão pelo peitoral descoberto do maroto, arranhando-o levemente com suas unhas, e fazendo-o estremecer.

Depois de uns instantes naquele joguinho, Sirius não suportou mais a pequena proximidade que insistia em existir; já havia agüentado muito tempo para o normal dele, e realmente ficar àquela distância praticamente insignificante de uma garota tão bonita como Ashley era difícil – quase impossível, ele arriscaria dizer.

Então, para fazer o que passou pela mente dos dois desde o instante que se viram tão perto um do outro, Sirius colocou as duas mãos na cintura fina de Ash, e começou um beijo intenso e rápido, o qual a garota não fez objeção em corresponder. Era como se o chão do vestiário tivesse desaparecido, como se a derrota que tinham acabado de sofrer nem tivesse acontecido, como se eles tivessem se beijado muitas vezes antes, tamanha era a sintonia daquele beijo, daqueles movimentos combinados e ao mesmo tempo inesperados. Dois inconseqüentes unidos pelo calor e atração que emanavam daqueles corpos, era o que eles eram.

O tempo que ficaram ali, envolvidos naquele momento único e cheio de desejos, nenhum dos dois saberia dizer depois. Mas o fato é que, após alguns momentos que viriam a se tornar inesquecíveis, Ashley parou o beijo, afastando-se de Sirius. Não por achar errado – isso era a última coisa que passaria por sua cabeça naquele instante –, ter se arrependido ou algo do tipo, mas por não querer dar a Sirius o gostinho de achar que ele sempre controlaria a situação, e que ela sempre acabaria se rendendo aos seus encantos.

- Nunca comece um jogo, quando não for capaz de vencê-lo. – falou Ashley, sorrindo de um jeito provocante e desafiador ao mesmo tempo.

Virou de costas para Sirius, abrindo em seguida a porta do vestiário e sumindo pelos jardins que levariam ao castelo. O maroto ficou observando-a, quase não acreditando no que ela havia acabado de fazer.

Quando ele resolveu enfim sair do vestiário, Ashley já alcançava o castelo. Sacudiu a cabeça levemente, enquanto relembrava a loucura que havia acabado de acontecer, e o que ela tinha prometido a si mesma que jamais faria novamente. Quando adentrou o Salão Principal, porém, percebeu que não trazia o que havia voltado para buscar, seu casaco. Mas seguiu em frente, porque não voltaria para onde Sirius estava agora por nada no mundo.

-----------------------------------------------

**N/A: Não fiquem com raiva por eu ter feito a Grifinória perder, era preciso para o andamento da fic :x****  
****O feitiço que a Ashley lançou não foi inventado por mim, ele realmente existe, assim como as táticas usadas pelo capitão da Sonserina no jogo. Aliás, espero que a narração do jogo de Quadribol não tenha ficado tão ruim, já que foi a minha primeira.**

**Beeeijos, e comentem!**


	12. Nem Tão Ruim Assim

**Capítulo 11 – Nem Tão Ruim Assim**

"**_Quando conheci você,_****_  
_****_Logo me apaixonei pela cor do teu olho."_**_  
__(Armandinho)_

O dia seguinte transcorreu tranqüilamente, se excluirmos a parte em que Tiago e Teague quase se azararam entre a aula de Poção e a de Transfiguração, já que o sonserino cismou em implicar com Tiago sobre a derrota do dia anterior, e o maroto, é claro, não ia deixar por menos. Sirius e Ashley não trocaram muitas palavras naquele dia, e seus amigos, que ainda não sabiam do ocorrido da noite anterior, não estavam entendendo nada. Os dois não estavam se evitando por terem ficado chateados um com outro, ou algo do tipo; apenas não conseguiram ignorar o beijo acontecido no vestiário, e nenhum dos dois fazia muita idéia do que falar sobre aquilo.

As aulas já haviam, felizmente, sido encerradas, e um pouco mais à noite Ashley teria de cumprir a detenção que a professora McGonagall havia lhe dado no dia anterior. Então, para não deixar nada acumulado para mais tarde, a garota resolveu acompanhar Lílian e Remo na ida à biblioteca. Os três ficaram lá por um certo tempo, colocando toda a matéria em dia, até terminarem tudo o que tinham para fazer.

Depois de arrumarem a bagunça que haviam feito sobre a mesa que ocupavam, os três, então, saíram da biblioteca, animados por finalmente terem acabado todos os deveres que tinham pendente, e começaram a caminhar pelos corredores, em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Reminho – chamou Ash, com o seu jeito brincalhão, enquanto pendurava-se no braço do amigo. Não poderia ter escolhido hora melhor, só com os três sozinhos caminhando pelos corredores do castelo, parar conversar sobre o assunto que estava por vir. – Quando você pretende tomar logo alguma atitude, hein?

- Não sei do que você está falando... – o maroto disse, cinicamente, sem conseguir conter o riso.

- Sabe, Remo, as pessoas não gostam de esperar a vida toda! – comentou Lily, no que Ashley assentiu, e as duas começaram a implicar com o amigo.

- Merlin, eu mereço essas duas? – Remo disse, olhando para o alto. – Isso não é justo, estou em desvantagem com vocês!

Lílian e Ashley riram do apelo do garoto, quando a ruiva começou a se recompor, e transformar a sua expressão em um pouco mais centrada.

- Mas, falando sério agora, Remo. – começou, encarando o amigo nos olhos, enquanto ele previa o que estava por vir. – Por que você não diz logo o que sente para a Mel?

- Isso pode parecer bobagem... – disse Remo, em um suspiro. – Mas eu tenho medo de que a nossa relação não dê certo, e estrague a nossa amizade. – ele explicou, olhando para o chão; mas, observando a expressão confusa no rosto de Ashley, completou. – Vocês sabem que nós sete andamos sempre juntos... Tenho medo de que, por algum motivo, o nosso envolvimento não acabe bem, e fique um clima estranho, entendem?

- Remo, olhe para mim. – Ash pediu, erguendo delicadamente o rosto do garoto. – Você nunca vai saber o que acontecerá, se não arriscar! Não deixe que o medo o impeça de tentar.

- E tem mais: será que você não deveria deixar que a Mel decidisse isso, junto com você? – opinou Lily, sorrindo de um jeito doce para o maroto. – Porque, sinceramente, está mais do que óbvio que ela não quer ficar só na amizade! – completou, piscando para Remo.

- Tudo bem, vocês venceram. – ele disse, sorrindo. – Prometo que vou pensar no que as duas melhores conselheiras de Hogwarts disseram, e ver direitinho que atitude eu tomo.

E, assim que o maroto terminou de falar, os três adentraram o salão comunal, agora lotado. Percorreram o olhar por todo o local, a procura dos amigos, e logo os avistaram no tradicional lugar que ocupavam: as poltronas próximas a grande lareira. Então, Lílian, Remo e Ashley foram caminhando ao encontro deles, mas alguém impediu que a morena prosseguisse.

- Hey, Ash! – exclamou Sirius, falando diretamente com a garota pela primeira vez naquele dia.

- Hey, Six. – ela cumprimentou, sorrindo.

A garota colocou algumas mechas de seu cabelo para trás da orelha, esperando Sirius dizer algo. Os dois de encararam por alguns instantes, como que estudando um ao outro, e demoraram a desviar o olhar. Para sua própria surpresa, o maroto não soube exatamente que palavras usar, e se viu obrigado a pensar por alguns instantes, antes de fazer o convite que pretendia.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – ela perguntou, por fim, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros. – Temos algo pendente para terminar da noite passada, não acha?

- Na verdade, acho que não. – Ash respondeu, no que o jeito galanteador de Sirius rapidamente deu lugar a uma expressão confusa.

- O quê?! – ele disse, ainda sem entender.

- Um a um, Sirius. – a garota falou, piscando para ele, enquanto se afastava.

O maroto observou-a por uns instantes, sem conseguir impedir que um sorriso discreto e irônico brilhasse em seus lábios. Tinha entendido o recado, e aquela história não acabaria assim.

Enquanto isso, Ashley observou o relógio bruxo pendurado em uma parede do salão comunal, verificando que já estava na hora de sua detenção. Teve, então, que ir imediatamente para a sala da professora McGonagall, para saber qual tarefa seria obrigada a cumprir.

Cerca de duas horas passaram, e Lílian e Melissa resolveram subir para o dormitório, no que os marotos continuaram próximos à lareira, conversando. Enquanto isso, Ashley finalmente terminava de cumprir sua detenção. Acenou rapidamente para os amigos no salão comunal, e rumou para as escadas que levariam ao dormitório feminino, exausta.

- Olá, meninas! – ela exclamou. Poderia estar o mais cansada possível, mas jamais perdia o entusiasmo, a alegria.

Melissa cumprimentou-a de volta, mas Lílian, não. Nem parecia ter percebido a amiga chegar, estava largada em sua cama, encarando o teto, com o pensamento longe.

- Lily! – chamou Ash, tacando seu travesseiro na amiga, no que ela assustou-se, despertando, enfim. – Em que mundo você estava? No da lua?!

- Não... – a ruiva murmurou, sentando na beirada de sua cama, um pouco cabisbaixa.

- Ei, o que houve, Lils? – Mel rapidamente perguntou, aproximando-se da amiga.

Lílian abriu a boca para falar, mas acabou desistindo, gesticulando com as mãos e indicando que não era nada demais.

- Olha, se você não contar, juro que vou te fazer tantas cócegas, mas tantas, que você vai até chorar! – ameaçou Ash, divertida, enquanto se aproximava da amiga com uma falsa expressão maquiavélica.

- Ok, ok! – Lily disse, rindo, e se dando por vencida. – É que... Pode parecer bobagem, mas vocês duas ou estão com algum garoto, ou prestes a estar e... Bom, faz um tempinho já que não me envolvo com ninguém, e nem tenho ninguém em vista.

- Acho que seria um pouco difícil também alguém se aproximar, já que o Tiago espanta qualquer coitado que simplesmente tente. – falou Mel, risonha.

- Mas, talvez, o problema não seja com os garotos deste castelo – Ash disse, com a expressão pensativa; adorava conversar sobre relacionamentos. –, e sim com a Lily.

- Ah, obrigada por me chamar de problemática! – a ruiva comentou, revirando os olhos e arrancando risadas de todas.

- Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – continuou Ash, tentando conter o riso. – Mas talvez você é que não esteja aberta a relacionamentos, Lils.

- Você acha?! – ela perguntou, no que a amiga assentiu.

- Eu, inclusive, me arrisco a dizer que às vezes as melhores oportunidades estão ao nosso lado, e nós nem percebemos. – comentou Mel, do jeito mais displicente possível, lançando em seguida um olhar maroto para Ash.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso, Melissa Bones? – Lily questionou, já pressentindo o que estava por vir.

- O que ela está querendo dizer, Lílian Evans – começou Ashley, imitando a atitude da amiga. –, é que você deveria dar logo uma chance para o cara mais gato de Hogwarts: Tiago Potter. – finalizou, com o seu jeito direto de falar as coisas.

- Cara mais gato? Achei que, na sua opinião, fosse um tal de Black... – Lily disse, divertida, aproveitando para vingar-se da amiga.

Ashley revirou os olhos, no que as outras duas riram, e ela previu o que estava para acontecer. Lílian, aliás, aproveitou-se da oportunidade de mudar o rumo da conversa para outro maroto que não fosse o Tiago.

- Falando nisso, o que vocês conversaram hoje no salão comunal? – a ruiva perguntou. – A expressão dele não parecia muito satisfeita...

- Nós nos beijamos ontem – explicou Ashley, no que as outras duas arregalaram os olhos, surpresas. –, e ele veio querer "repetir a dose" hoje, mas eu não quis.

- Ashley, como você teve coragem de não nos contar? – Melissa indagou, olhando-a com uma das sobrancelhas erguida.

- 'Tá, 'tá, me desculpem. – falou a garota, gesticulando com as mãos. – Mas não vamos desviar do assunto principal dessa história: Lílian e Tiago!

Assim que Ashley terminou de falar, ela e Mel olharam para a ruiva, esperando um comentário ou qualquer tipo de manifestação. Lily fitou o chão por alguns instantes, parecendo pensativa.

- Tudo bem, talvez o Tiago não seja tão ruim assim. – disse, por fim, no que as amigas a olharam esperançosas.

- Lils, é sério, o Tiago está amadurecendo. Ele não é mais aquele garotinho do quarto ano, ele é um rapaz agora e, se quer a minha opinião, acho que merece uma chance. – falou Mel, no que Ash assentia a cada palavra, concordando. – Se você não tentar, nunca vai saber como isso irá acabar.

- Ok, vocês venceram. – Lílian disse, em um suspiro derrotado.

Mas, antes que pudesse concluir seu pensamento, a três começaram a ouvir seus nomes sendo gritados no salão comunal, e correram para as escadas, a fim de saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Até que enfim! – Tiago exclamou, sorrindo ao ver as três meninas. – Vocês são surdas, ou o quê?!

- O que vocês querem? – perguntou Ash, indo direto ao ponto, enquanto encarava os quatro marotos.

- Que tal um campeonato de xadrez? – Pedro disse, apontando o tabuleiro aberto próximo à lareira do salão comunal.

- É, Lily, parece que a sorte está sorrindo para você. – Melissa sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva, no que ela a encarou de soslaio.

- Preparem-se para perder, meninos! – exclamou Ash, pulando para o corrimão da escada e deslizando por ele até chegar onde os marotos estavam.

E, assim, todos se ajeitaram nas poltronas em volta do tabuleiro, enquanto o calor da lareira os aquecia. Formaram várias equipes para o campeonato e, por cerca de duas horas, se divertiram muito.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Remo disse, divertido, fazendo um tipo de reverência aos amigos. – Somos obrigados a nos render ao Tiago e a Melissa; esses dois são os mestres do xadrez de bruxo!

- Por isso que, para não ficar injusto, eu acho que dá próxima vez deveria ser Remo e Melissa! – Ash opinou, no que a amiga lhe deu um discreto beliscão, totalmente envergonhada.

- Mas eu não abandonaria o meu parceiro de xadrez. – comentou Mel, para desviar o rumo da conversa, e ainda dar um empurrãozinho na amiga. – A não ser, é claro, que ele ficasse em boa companhia, como, por exemplo... a Lily!

- Acho que a ruivinha não ia gostar muito dessa troca, Mel. – Sirius disse, precipitadamente, com a cabeça levemente apoiada no ombro de Lílian.

- Na verdade, eu não me incomodaria. – falou Lily, de uma vez só, para não ter tempo de voltar atrás.

Tiago a encarou, surpreso, no que a menina rapidamente desviou o olhar, passando a fitar o chão. Sacudiu a cabeça de leve, perguntando-se no que ela estava pensando para dizer aquela loucura.

- E será que você também não se incomodaria em dar uma volta pelos jardins comigo? – Tiago perguntou, sorrindo, só para não perder o costume.

Lílian ficou um pouco receosa de aceitar, mas, assim que viu os olhares sérios que suas amigas lhe lançavam, repensou o convite. Então, antes que pudesse se dar conta verdadeiramente do que estava fazendo, acabou por assentir, concordando.

Tiago encarou-a surpreso pela segunda vez naquela noite, e passou a mão rapidamente pelos cabelos, em um gesto até um pouco nervoso, seus amigos se arriscariam a dizer. Quando ele fez seu costumeiro convite, em hipótese nenhuma realmente pensou que Lílian pudesse aceitar, e não conseguiu disfarçar muito bem sua expressão abismada.

Os dois não sabiam exatamente o que fazer diante de uma situação tão nova para todos, até que Tiago levantou-se de sua poltrona, logo sendo imitado por Lílian, e os dois foram se encaminhando para a saída do salão comunal, um pouco tímidos. Seus amigos se entreolharam, sorrindo, quando os dois desapareceram de vista.

Andaram pelos corredores praticamente vazios, por causa da hora, no mais absoluto silêncio. Para Tiago e Lílian aquilo tudo ainda estava sendo grande surpresa, e nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente como agir ou o que falar. Porém, assim que a brisa gélida do começo de inverno bateu em seus rostos, quando eles finalmente pisaram na grama, o clima tenso que pairava se dissipou.

Lílian sentiu um arrepio de frio, pois usava apenas um casaco normal, que não era nada comparado ao clima de inverno que pairava sobre o castelo, e isso não passou despercebido por Tiago.

- Você está com frio? – ele perguntou, ainda um pouco receoso, no que a garota assentiu, sorrindo timidamente.

O maroto, então, passou um de seus braços pelo ombro da menina, aproximando-a dele, a fim de esquentá-la, no que ela não fez nenhuma objeção.

E, deste jeito, os dois caminharam por alguns minutos, mergulhados em pensamentos. Tudo aquilo era estranho e novo ao mesmo tempo para Tiago; o maroto nunca esteve sem saber o que falar perto de uma garota, muito pelo contrário, assim como nunca havia sentido aquela sensação estranha toda vez que Lílian sorria para ele, o que o deixava um pouco confuso em relação àquilo tudo.

- Você não quer sentar um pouco? – Lily perguntou, parando de caminhar.

Tiago assentiu, sentando na grama fria, e sendo imitado por Lílian. Em seguida, uma segunda brisa gélida passou pelos jardins, fazendo os cabelos ruivos e levemente cacheados da garota esvoaçarem, no que Tiago a aproximou ainda mais dele, abraçando-a com força, enquanto ela apoiava timidamente seu rosto no ombro do garoto.

- Definitivamente, o inverno chegou. – comentou Lílian, risonha.

Tiago assentiu, e pensou por mais uns instantes. Uma sensação boa e reconfortante passava por ele, enquanto aquela ruiva que devia ter uns 15 centímetros a menos que o maroto estava, pela primeira vez em sete anos, abraçada a ele.

- Eu não conhecia esse seu lado, Lily. – comentou Tiago, chamando-a pelo apelido que, até umas semanas atrás, ela detestava que ele usasse.

- Que lado? – a ruiva perguntou, levantando o rosto para encará-lo.

- Esse. – ele disse, deslizando uma das mãos pelos fios ruivos e macios de Lílian. – O carinhoso.

- Sabe, ele não costuma prevalecer por muito tempo. – falou Lily, sorrindo de um jeito maroto, para a surpresa de Tiago.

Mas, antes que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer alguma coisa, a menina o empurrou, fazendo suas costas largas baterem na grama. Em seguida, Lílian pulou para cima dele, enchendo-lhe de beliscões e, depois, cócegas. Tiago ria abertamente, enquanto contorcia-se na grama e, algumas vezes, exclamava para a menina parar, mas ela não parecia lhe dar ouvidos.

- Lílian Evans, acho bom você começar a correr, ou acabará nadando com a lula gigante!

A ruiva, ainda rindo, levantou-se rapidamente e começou a correr para o lado oposto, com seu longo cabelo ruivo balançando para trás, e por vezes caindo na frente de seu rosto, no que ela o jogava rapidamente para trás. Tiago levantou-se em pulo, e pôs-se a correr atrás da menina. Como ele tinha um preparo físico muito melhor, a distância entre eles reduzia cada vez mais, até que o maroto finalmente a alcançou. Por causa da adrenalina do momento, e por ele ter vindo correndo rapidamente, assim que Tiago a puxou pelo braço, fazendo a menina virar para ele, seus corpos de chocaram, embolando-se um no outro, e fazendo que os dois tombassem na grama gélida, sujos e cansados.

Mas, assim que o olhar de Lílian encontrou o do maroto, e eles perceberam a situação e a proximidade em que se encontravam, um clima mais tenso pairou.

Ali, bem na frente de Tiago, colada ao seu corpo, estava uma das meninas mais bonitas que ele já tivera a chance de conhecer. A respiração descompassada dela se misturou a dele, enquanto o maroto a observava. Alguns fios embaraçados de Lílian caíam pelo seu rosto, colando em suas bochechas, agora rosadas, enquanto seus lábios estavam ligeiramente entreabertos, ajudando na respiração acelerada. E, mais uma vez, aqueles dois pares de olhos se encaram, estabelecendo um tipo de conexão a qual nenhum dos dois foi capaz de quebrar. 

Então, Tiago foi aproximando lentamente o seu rosto ao de Lílian, disposto a fazer o que tanto desejava há cerca de dois anos. Mas, quando estava prestes a selar seus lábios nos dela, hesitou. Não soube bem explicar o porquê, mas, lá no fundo, sentiu um pouco de medo de a garota esquivar-se como tantas outras vezes, e um clima estranho se implantasse, acabando com o momento maravilhoso que os dois estavam vivendo. Se eles fossem realmente se beijar, ele gostaria de ter a certeza de que ela também queria.

Tiago, então, levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Lily, ajudando-a a levantar também.

- Acho que já está tarde. – disse a ruiva, ainda sem acreditar na situação que havia acabado de acontecer. – Não é melhor voltarmos?

- Logo vi que o seu lado maroto não duraria muito! – Tiago comentou, sorrindo, no que Lílian retribuiu o sorriso, e os dois rumaram de volta ao castelo.

Conversaram durante todo o percurso e falaram sobre vários assuntos. Inclusive, ambos descobriram histórias sobre o outro que nunca imaginariam. Ao adentrarem o salão comunal, foram andando até as escadas, quando chegou a hora de se despedirem.

- Me diverti muito, Tiago. – Lily disse, sorrindo.

- Eu também. – ele respondeu, piscando marotamente para a menina.

- Boa noite! – exclamou Lílian, no que Tiago fez o mesmo.

Antes de subir, porém, Lily aproximou-se do maroto, e deu um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha. Tiago abriu um largo sorriso, e afundou as mãos no bolso de sua calça, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Mas, antes que pudesse tomar alguma atitude, Lílian se afastou, sumindo em seguida pelas escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino.

Realmente havia sido uma noite mágica para ela, a qual há muito tempo ela não se divertia tanto. Foi ótimo passar aquele tempo com Tiago, tendo a companhia dele. Sem falar que, secretamente, ela havia admirado a atitude do maroto de não beijá-la, pois se tivesse sido há algumas semanas atrás, com certeza o desfecho da noite seria outro. É, talvez ele realmente nem fosse tão ruim assim.

Cerca de 3 três semanas haviam se passado, e finalmente o feriado de natal e ano-novo chegava. A maioria dos estudantes ia aproveitar os dias de folga com a família, e quase ninguém preferiu ficar no castelo, a não ser Sirius, o que não adiantou de nada, pois sua família o obrigou a comparecer à ceia natalina.

O dia estava apenas começando, e o sol do amanhecer pincelava o horizonte com cores muito suaves. Todos os estudantes estavam muito agasalhados, devido ao intenso inverno que pairava sobre aquela região. O café da manhã foi aproveitado por todos, com vários chocolates quentes e outros tipos de comida muito apreciados em um clima tão frio. Depois de todos devidamente alimentados, quem passaria o feriado longe de Hogwarts começou a se encaminhar para as carruagens, que aguardavam lá fora.

- Um feriado inteiro longe de mim... – Sirius comentou, afundando o gorro avermelhado da morena ao seu lado em sua cabeça, tapando a visão dela. – Será que você agüenta?

- Acho que morro no segundo dia! – retrucou Ash, risonha, enquanto ajeitava seu gorro.

Passou o braço pela cintura do maroto, abraçando-o, e foram caminhando assim por todo o jardim, enquanto os outros vinham logo atrás.

- Se cuida, Six. – ela disse, sorrindo, enquanto dava um leve soco no peitoral do garoto. – Vê se não vai enlouquecer lá com a sua família, porque você já é maluco o suficiente.

- Pode deixar. – respondeu Sirius, piscando de um jeito maroto e dando um beijo carinhoso na bochecha de Ashley em seguida.

A menina, então, acenou para os outros amigos e subiu em uma das carruagens, sendo logo imitada por Melissa, que também já havia se despedido. Lílian vinha logo atrás, apressada para conseguir pegar um lugar perto das amigas, mas antes que ela subisse, sentiu alguém puxar o seu braço.

- Vê se não esquece de mim, ruivinha! – Tiago sussurrou no ouvido da garota, com o melhor sorriso que conseguiu abrir.

- Não vou esquecer. – ela disse, sorrindo também.

Lílian, em seguida, deu um abraço carinhoso em Tiago, e subiu na carruagem onde suas amigas a esperavam.

------------------------------------------

**N/A: E aí está mais um capítulo! Bom, enfim tivemos mais um pouco de T/L, para a alegria da nação, e espero que vocês tenham gostado, apesar de eu não ter ficado muito satisfeita com o resultado deste capítulo.****  
****Ah, também não consegui me controlar quanto à vingança da Ash no Sirius, haha! Não estranhem essas passagens de tempo que às vezes acontecem na fic, é porque se eu não fizer isso, o sexto ano não acaba nunca.****  
**

**Beijos!**


	13. Dia de Neve

**Capítulo 12 – Dia de Neve**

**"**_**My only home was in your soul  
**__-- Meu único lar era em sua alma --"__  
__(Kid Rock)_

O feriado de natal havia acabado, e à medida que os estudantes chegavam, os jardins de Hogwarts eram novamente ocupados.  
Ainda era de manhã, e os marotos, que não haviam chegado há muito tempo, logo escolheram uma árvore que projetava uma grande sombra, e sentaram-se perto dela. Conversavam sobre como foi o feriado de cada um e discutiam sobre times de Quadribol, animados e distraídos.

Era um dia muito bonito, apesar do frio do inverno que pairava em Hogwarts, com o sol brilhando imponente e deixando que seus raios refletissem no extenso jardim de Hogwarts, quando pelas escadas de pedra do enorme castelo, apareceram três meninas risonhas, que haviam acabado de ajeitar suas coisas no dormitório feminino. Foi então, que ele a viu; ela passou por um trecho do jardim iluminado pelo sol, e seus raios pareceram refletir e clarear a silhueta dela, fazendo com que o maroto espremesse os olhos diante daquela claridade, e quase o impedindo de vê-la. Ela foi se aproximando aos poucos, com as amigas, até alcançar a sombra projetada pela árvore em que os marotos se encontravam. Não se viam desde o feriado de natal, e ela parecia mais bonita do que nunca. Abaixou-se para dar um abraço em Tiago, que estava ao seu lado, e seus cabelos lisos com pequenas ondulações nas pontas balançaram perto dele, emanando um perfume forte e adocicado, exatamente como ela. Parecia ser uma mistura única de diversas fragrâncias, que enquanto nela caía com perfeição, provavelmente qualquer outra que tentasse usá-la, ficaria péssimo.  
Ashley estava muito bronzeada do sol que pegara durante a viagem que havia feito no feriado, quando foi para um país na América do Sul, onde o verão era muito intenso. Seus cabelos, antes muito negros, agora possuíam várias mechas douradas que, junto com sua pele morena, contrastavam mais do que nunca com aqueles olhos brilhantes e azuis, que agora pareciam ligeiramente mais claros. Sirius continuou observando-a, maravilhado... Ash estava simplesmente linda.

- Olá! – ela exclamou, encarando-o pela primeira vez em dias.

Aproximou-se calmamente dele e beijou-lhe no rosto. Ao toque daqueles lábios avermelhados em sua pele, Sirius, então, pareceu despertar, deixando que seu costumeiro ar maroto se apossasse novamente dele. Levantou-se em pulo, e cumprimentou também Lílian e Melissa.

- Vamos comer logo? – Sirius pediu, arrastando os amigos pelo jardim. – Minha barriga implora por comida!

- Você e o Pedro deveriam ser considerados almas gêmeas, sabia?! – comentou Mel, divertida, no que todos riram e o maroto fez uma careta de nojo.

- Falando no Pedroca... – Ashley, com sua mania de colocar apelidos em todos, começou, olhando para o amigo. – E aquela sonserina que você tentou se aproximar na festa de Halloween, hein?!

- Bem... – disse Pedro, meio sem jeito. – Acho que ela não gosta muito de mim.

- O quê?! – Ash exclamou, com um olhar indignado. – Pode me apontar essa menina, que vou bater um papinho com ela e...

- Não! – Pedro a interrompeu. – Obrigada, Ash, mas eu prefiro conquistá-la sozinho.

- É isso aí, garanhão! – exclamou Tiago, de um jeito brincalhão, dando tapas nas costas do amigo.

Os sete continuaram caminhando pelos jardins, até chegarem ao Salão Principal. Tudo parecia normal, como se não tivessem mexido em nada desde que deixaram o castelo para passar o feriado com a família. A sensação de retornar àquele confortante castelo era, sem dúvida, maravilhosa, mesmo com eles tendo passado pouco tempo fora.

Os grifinórios, então, foram se encaminhando para a grande mesa de sua respectiva casa, e sentaram-se para tomar o café da manhã. Foi divulgado um passeio para Hogsmead, que aconteceria dali a cerca de 1 mês, e um clima de excitação se espalhou por todos os alunos. Mas um, em particular, parecia estar momentaneamente alheio àquilo tudo, como se nem percebesse o que estava acontecendo a sua volta, como se seus pensamentos estivessem a quilômetros dali.

- Six, está tudo bem? – Ashley, que percebeu o olhar fora de foco do amigo, perguntou.

Sirius, por sua vez, apenas assentiu, ainda calado. A menina estranhou o jeito atípico do maroto, já que ele raramente ficava quieto ou aéreo ao que os outros conversavam. Supôs, então, que algo o afligia, mas preferiu não insistir no assunto – pelo menos naquele momento.

- Qualquer coisa, pode desabafar comigo, ok? – ela disse, por fim, afagando levemente os cabelos negros de Sirius, no que ele piscou com seu jeito maroto.

Ashley, então, percebeu Remo olhando algo por trás dela e chamando a atenção de Tiago e Pedro, para que eles olhassem também. Quando a morena se virou para descobrir o que era, viu uma carta vermelha, inicialmente com o ar inofensivo, indo na direção da grande mesa da Sonserina. Mas, na realidade, todos já sabiam exatamente do que aquilo se tratava: alguém havia mandado um berrador para algum aluno sonserino, e o show estava prestes a começar. E não foi surpresa para Ashley quando o envelope vermelho, ainda fechado, parou bem na frente de Snape. O garoto, com os cabelos negros de um aspecto um tanto sujo que lhe cobriam boa parte do rosto, rapidamente ruborizou, e por alguns instantes ficou paralisado, encarando o berrador, sem a menor idéia do que fazer. Até que pareceu despertar, e lembrou-se que, se não abrisse imediatamente o envelope vermelho, ele explodiria no meio do Salão Principal, o que seria muito pior; Snape, então, resolveu abri-lo de uma vez.

"_- SEVERO, ONDE VOCÊ ANDA COM ESSA CABEÇA SEBOSA? ESQUECEU TODAS AS SUAS CUECAS AQUI EM CASA, FILHINHO!_ – começou o berrador, levando todo o Salão Principal a explodir em altas gargalhadas, e Snape ficar cada vez mais púrpura. Mas a voz do berrador definitivamente não era a da suposta mãe do sonserino; parecia mais com uma voz masculina, visivelmente afinada para a ocasião, é claro. – _VOCÊ ESTÁ USANDO A MESMA CUECA DURANTE TODO ESSE TEMPO? QUE COISA IMUNDA! ONDE ESTÃO AS BOAS MANEIRAS QUE A MAMÃE TE ENSINOU? VOCÊ É MESMO UM RANHOSO!"_

Assim que o berrador terminou, o Salão Principal inteiro já estava mergulhado em muitas risadas, e Snape rubro de tanta raiva e vergonha. Quase que inconscientemente, o sonserino virou-se para a mesa da Grifinória, afinal, apenas quatro garotos naquele castelo o chamavam de _Ranhoso_. Os marotos, então, trocaram olhares satisfeitos entre si, rindo muito em seguida.

- Sua voz afinada ficou perfeita como senhora Snape! – disse Remo a Tiago, ainda rindo.

- O Tiagão aqui mandou muito bem, eu sei. – o maroto gabou-se, passando a mão pelos cabelos castanho-escuros e despenteando-os, como de costume. – Foi uma ótima idéia para voltar do feriado com tudo, e mostrar para esses sonserinos o que os espera. – completou, sorrindo de um jeito malicioso, como se já estivesse maquinando diversas outras travessuras.

- Acho melhor sairmos logo daqui, antes que resolvam nos acusar. – Pedro alertou, já se levantando, no que todos acabaram por concordar.

Decidiram, por fim, ir para o salão comunal e descansar um pouco depois do almoço. Assim que adentraram o salão, foram logo para as poltronas perto da lareira, local que eles sempre costumavam ocupar – e com o frio do inverno invadindo o castelo, o calor da lareira por perto não era nem de longe uma má idéia. Os sete ficaram, então, bastante tempo conversando, cada um contando o que havia feito no Natal e no Ano Novo, colocando as novidades em dia.

- Ganhei "Hogwarts: Uma História" de Natal. – Remo disse, com a expressão animada, quando chegou sua vez de contar. – É muito interessante, vocês deviam ler!

- Remo, você já pensou em ser professor? – perguntou Melissa, de repente, no que o maroto balançou a cabeça, negando. – Eu acho que você podia pensar nisso! Adora ler, tem bastante paciência, é inteligente... combina com você.

Remo sorriu, assentindo. Tinha ficado feliz com os elogios de Mel; era boa a sensação de que ela prestava atenção no jeito dele, nas suas qualidades.

- É, talvez eu leve jeito para isso mesmo. – ele respondeu, satisfeito. – E você, já sabe que profissão vai seguir?

- Acho que curandeira. – falou Melissa, sorrindo com o jeito doce que tanto o encantava.

- Eu quero ter a minha própria coluna no Profeta Diário. – Pedro manifestou-se, com um ar um tanto sonhador.

- Ficar escrevendo?! Que coisa mais desanimada... – Tiago disse, se intrometendo. – Eu vou ser auror, igual ao meu avô.

- Sério, Tiago?! – exclamou Ashley, abrindo um discreto sorriso malicioso pelo canto dos lábios. – E você, Lily, o que vai ser? – ela perguntou astutamente, pois já tinha conversado com a amiga sobre isso, e sabia exatamente sua resposta.

Lílian, por sua vez, nem reparou nesse detalhe. Fez menção de responder, bastante empolgada com o assunto, mas alguém a interrompeu.

- Não se preocupe, Lily. Mulher de Tiago Potter não trabalha fora. – Tiago disse, alegre. – Fica em casa cuidando dos nossos sete filhos!

- Mas, como não pretendo ser "Mulher de Tiago Potter"... – falou Lílian, sem deixar de rir da idéia maluca do maroto. – Vou ser auror!

- Auror, também?! – exclamou ele, abrindo um largo sorriso, enquanto passava o braço pelos ombros da menina. – 'Tá vendo, Lily... Somos almas gêmeas!

Todos riram do comentário de Tiago, inclusive Lílian, mesmo que discretamente. A ruiva revirou os olhos, ainda contendo o riso, e tirou o braço do maroto de seus ombros.

- Espera aí... Por Merlin, Tiago, sete filhos?! – exclamou Lílian, se dando conta do que ele tinha dito há pouco tempo.

- É, quero ter meu próprio time de Quadribol! – Tiago disse, arrancando novamente gargalhadas de todos.

- Ah, claro... – a ruiva falou, balançando a cabeça, tentando novamente conter o riso. – E você, Ash, o que vai fazer?

- Bom, como eu adoro estrelas, a lua, esse tipo de coisa... Acho que vou ser astróloga. – a menina respondeu, sorrindo. Não via a hora de estudar a fundo aquilo tudo, apesar de a idéia de deixar Hogwarts não ser das mais agradáveis. – E você, Sirius? Foi o único que ainda não falou.

- Não sei, ainda. – respondeu o maroto, dando de ombros, parecendo um pouco distraído. – Não gosto muito de fazer planos... O que acontecer, aconteceu.

Ashley observou-o por uns instantes, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Sabia que alguma coisa estava errada, e realmente queria saber o que, para ajudar o amigo, mas antes que pudesse concluir seus pensamentos, foi despertada pela sugestão de Melissa.

- Ei, gente, vamos lá para fora?! – exclamou Mel, olhando pela janela. – Os jardins estão cobertos de neve!

Todos concordaram com a idéia, e foram levantando aos poucos, indo em seguida para o grande portão do castelo, com a intenção de aproveitar o resto do domingo que ainda tinham, antes de recomeçarem as aulas no dia seguinte.

Assim que alcançaram os jardins de Hogwarts, Melissa saiu correndo pela neve e jogou-se nela, deitando de costas naquela imensidão fofa e extremamente branca.

- Eu adoro esse friozinho de inverno! – ela comentou, abrindo e fechando os braços e as pernas, a fim de fazer um anjo na neve.

- Friozinho?! – exclamou Pedro, com o tom irônico. – Estamos quase congelando!

- Deixa de ser frouxo, garoto. – Ashley disse, divertida. Após isso, abaixou-se, pegou um pouco de neve nas mãos e amontoou-a, fazendo uma pequena bola. – Pega essa, Pedroca! – exclamou, atirando a bola de neve no amigo, e gargalhando depois.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, uma outra bola de neve a acertou em cheio no rosto, fazendo-a cambalear para trás.

- Um por todos, todos por um, minha cara Ashley. – Tiago, o maroto que havia acertado-a em defesa do amigo, falou sorrindo.

- Digo o mesmo para você! – Lily disse, acertando outra bola de neve em Tiago.

Assim que a neve gélida bateu em sua barriga, ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a atitude de Lílian. Mas, logo em seguida, exibiu um sorriso maroto no canto dos lábios, e arremessou uma nova bola de neve na ruiva.

Melissa, que até então apenas assistia, pulou na direção de Lílian, jogando-a no chão e evitando que, no último segundo, a bola a acertasse.

A partir daí, uma guerra de neve começou, e os sete se espalharam correndo pelo extenso jardim de Hogwarts, jogando bolas e tentando acertar uns aos outros, sem se importar nem um pouco caso acertasse quem estivesse pelo caminho.

Remo viu um pouco de longe os três amigos encurralarem Ashley e Lílian entra umas árvores, e resolveu ir atrás da única garota que restava. Mas antes que pudesse localizá-la, sentiu a neve gélida batendo com forca em sua nuca. Quando virou-se para trás, Melissa sorria para ele, acenando de um jeito travesso. Remo, então, pegou um bocado de neve no chão e saiu correndo na direção da garota. Assim que Melissa o viu se aproximando, começou a correr também, fugindo do maroto. Ele a perseguiu durante um bom tempo pelos jardins, até que, quando a distância já não era tão grande, Melissa tomou um susto. Corria por uma parte quase lisa do jardim, onde não havia muitas árvores e, por conta da neve que cobria tudo, dava a impressão de o chão ser todo do mesmo nível; mas não era. Mel pisou em falso, em uma parte bem mais baixa do jardim, e acabou rolando pela neve. Remo, que vinha logo atrás, também não percebeu a mudança de nível, e acabou por rolar junto com a menina.

Os dois só pararam quando, enfim, bateram em uma grande árvore que se encontrava quase sozinha por ali. Como ela estava completamente coberta de neve, assim que os dois grifinórios deram de encontro à árvore, fazendo-a sacudir, uma grande camada de neve que a cobria desprendeu-se e caiu por cima dos dois.

- Mel! – exclamou Remo, depois de levar um certo tempo para conseguir se livrar de toda a neve que estava por cima dele. – Você está bem?

Mas, antes que começasse a procurar por ela, a garota jogou a camada de neve que a cobria para longe, e apareceu ao lado de Remo. Melissa parecia ter achado aquilo tudo muito divertido, pois ria muito, com os olhos até lacrimejando.

- O que foi? – perguntou o maroto, sem conseguir entender o motivo das gargalhadas de Melissa.

- Ai, Remo... – ela suspirou, parando de rir aos poucos. – Nós temos muito azar mesmo!

Melissa se aproximou um pouco mais do amigo, deitando ao lado dele e passando a olhar para o céu, ainda um pouco ofegante. Remo fez a mesma coisa que ela, mas não conseguiu deixar de observá-la pelo canto dos olhos. Mel estava muito bonita naquele momento, mais do que o normal. Sua pele parecia exatamente com a neve que os envolvia, branquinha e macia; suas bochechas estavam rosadas por causa do frio, com alguns fios louros grudados nelas; os olhos, agora espremidinhos por estarem contemplando o céu, eram da cor exata do cachecol que ela trazia envolvido no pescoço, um tom de verde-água muito bonito; e, por fim, seu cabelo liso e louro, que agora tinha vários pequenos pedaços de neve grudados nele, se espalhava naquela imensidão branca abaixo dos dois.

A garota, então, abriu um sorriso maroto e virou-se para Remo, um pouco risonha.

- Mas, sabe, Remo... – começou, enquanto amontoava secretamente um pouco de neve atrás de si. – Você tem muito mais azar do que eu! – e, por fim, tacou uma nova bola no rosto do maroto, correndo para longe em seguida.

Cerca de duas horas já tinham passado desde que a guerra de neve começou, e agora estavam todos cansados. Conforme a tarde ia chegando ao fim, o sol já começava a se esconder entre as montanhas ao longe, e a temperatura ia caindo cada vez mais, começando a ficar um pouco difícil de continuar lá fora no meio de toda aquela neve.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Lílian, que estava encostada em uma árvore, comentou. – Nós nos rendemos.

Melissa sentou ao lado dela, arfando. Concordou, assentindo com a cabeça e exibindo uma expressão exausta.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso aconteceria. – Tiago disse, sentando na neve, próximo as meninas. – Afinal, _ninguém_ vence os marotos.

- Não exagera! – exclamou Ashley, gesticulando displicente com as mãos. – O Sirius, por exemplo, ficou mais branco que um boneco de neve, de tantas bolas que acertamos nele. – completou, para implicar um pouco com o amigo.

- Que mentira! Eu só estava... um pouco desatento hoje. – Sirius logo se manifestou.

Em seguida, para devolver a implicância, jogou o resto de neve que trazia em suas mãos no cabelo de Ashley. A menina deu um grito de susto, arrancando risadas de todos, no que Sirius a puxou para perto dele, rindo muito também, e a abraçou com carinho.

- Merlin, como você é chato! – Ash disse, com a voz abafada, pois seu rosto estava agora encostado no peitoral do amigo.

- Vamos logo para o castelo, antes que congelemos aqui. – falou Sirius, no que todos concordaram.

Quando chegaram ao salão comunal da Grifinória, cada um subiu para o seu respectivo dormitório, para tomarem banho e vestirem roupas ainda mais quentes. Assim que Melissa e Lílian terminaram de fazer tudo isso, logo desceram para encontrar os marotos novamente. Ashley foi a última a entrar no banho, e deixou-se ficar por muito tempo debaixo daquela água bem quente, que percorria todo o seu corpo e a fazia se sentir bem mais aquecida. Quando enfim terminou o banho, saiu do banheiro e colocou o seu pijama. Não estava com muita vontade de descer novamente, e já estava até ficando tarde. Resolveu, então, pegar um livro para ler, e deitou em sua cama. Depois de um tempo, deu uma rápida olhada no céu, e acabou dando uma parada em sua leitura para ir contemplá-lo um pouco. A noite já havia chegado, e o céu agora estava coberto de estrelas e uma lua minguante que se escondia timidamente atrás de uma pequena nuvem escura. Ashley debruçou-se na janela de seu quarto, e passou o olhar rapidamente pelo jardim, quando alguém lá embaixo chamou sua atenção. Ela avistou Sirius caminhando sozinho pela extensa neve que cobria o jardim, e correu para o seu malão, que estava agora atirado perto de sua cama. Trocou de roupa, colocando uma bem mais quente para agüentar o frio que provavelmente pairava lá fora, pegou o seu cachecol e rapidamente saiu para encontrá-lo.

Sirius já estava a algum tempo caminhando sozinho, deixando que a brisa gélida da noite batesse no seu rosto, enquanto ele pensava e remoia sobre alguns fatos. Tinha sido obrigado a passar o feriado na casa da sua família, por ordens de Walburga, sua mãe, e havia sido simplesmente o pior Natal de toda a sua vida. Ficara rodeado de pessoas que ele detestava, e tinha a plena certeza de que o sentimento era recíproco. Praticamente ninguém que estava na Mansão Black lhe dirigia a palavra, a não ser em situações de extrema necessidade, e tudo piorou quando Sirius teve uma grande discussão com Walburga. O garoto, na euforia do momento e com muita raiva, acabou esbravejando que iria embora de casa, no que nenhum familiar fez algum tipo de grande objeção. Ele acabou, então, passando os dois últimos dias do feriado na casa do Tiago, e desde então não conseguia parar de pensar no ocorrido. Sirius sem dúvida odiava praticamente toda a família e vivia dizendo que não fazia questão de nada vindo de algum Black. Mas a é verdade é que, lá no fundo, ninguém gosta de ser rejeitado, nem mesmo ele.

- Six! – ele ouviu, de repente, uma voz feminina exclamar um pouco mais atrás dele, e despertou brevemente dos seus pensamentos.

Quando virou, seus olhos azul-escuros encontraram Ashley sorrindo e caminhando na sua direção, e ele parou para esperá-la.

- Hey! – a menina disse, quando finalmente o alcançou. – Andando sozinho pela escuridão? – perguntou, rindo.

- Pelo frio, ficaria melhor. – Sirius respondeu, no mesmo tom divertido.

- É verdade... – concordou ela, ajeitando o cachecol vermelho que trazia envolvido no pescoço, enquanto os dois recomeçavam a caminhar pelo jardim coberto de neve. – Ei, está realmente tudo bem com você?

Sirius olhou para o chão por uns instantes, decidindo se abriria-se ou não com Ashley. Percebeu, então, que não precisava se esquivar; não dela.

- Para ser sincero, mais ou menos. – ele respondeu, por fim.

- Sabe, Six, todos nós temos problemas. – disse Ashley, entrelaçando carinhosamente sua mão coberta por uma luva a do amigo. – Mas é sempre melhor quando aceitamos ajuda.

- É sempre melhor quando temos uma _família_ para ajudar, para buscar apoio. – ele a corrigiu, com um tom visivelmente amargo e ao mesmo tempo magoado na voz. – E eu não tenho família, esse é o _meu_ problema!

Ashley suspirou, e encarou o chão por uns instantes, pensativa, como se escolhesse com precisão cada palavra que usaria. Lembrou-se vagamente de um comentário de Tiago, quando ele contou que Sirius agora passaria todas as férias com ele, até completar sua maioridade. Provavelmente Sirius brigara feio com a família, e estava chateado por isso, ela pôde concluir.

- O importante é que você está cercado por pessoas que te amam de verdade: nós, os seus amigos. E é disso que é feito uma verdadeira família, de amor, confiança, amizade; não de laços de sangue. Bom, pelo menos é assim que eu considero vocês seis. – ela disse, com um sorriso doce e carinhoso, como que para confortá-lo.

- É... você está certa. – Sirius murmurou, abrindo um fraco sorriso. Já se sentia um pouco melhor.

- Tudo sempre melhora um pouco quando colocamos as coisas para fora... Acho que ficamos mais leve!

Sirius assentiu, um pouco pensativo.

- Às vezes eu tenho vontade de gritar, para extravasar tudo. – ele comentou, rindo fracamente.

- E por que não?! – disse Ashley, olhando-o divertida.

- Gritar? Aqui no meio do jardim? – o maroto perguntou, incrédulo. Aquilo soava como absurdo até para ele, que não se importava muito com isso.

- Se você gritar, eu também grito. – confirmou Ash, parando de andar e olhando nos olhos de Sirius.

Ele, por sua vez, parou também de andar, e abriu seu típico sorriso maroto.

- Se não podemos cometer loucuras, então para que viver? – Sirius concluiu, preparando-se para contar. – Um... dois... TRÊS!

------------------------------------

**N/A: E aí vai mais um capítulo! Resolvi tocar no assunto de quando o Sirius sai de casa, já que pelo livro da J.K. Rowling isso ocorre no sexto ano – que é o ano da fic. Ah, e tem um vídeo com essa cena final que eu fiz, hospedado no youtube, é só entrar no link que tem no meu profile! O capítulo foi bem light, é verdade, mas prometo emoções mais fortes no próximo! Quem puder comentar, ficaria realmente muito grata.**

**É isso então, beijos para todos!**


End file.
